Caius Iondius, Fate
by benjy2000
Summary: The tides of fate have decided that even with Alduin slain Caius Ionidius must endure hardships and challenges. Secretly the Thalmor hope to secure Skyrim once and for all. But before he can stop the thalmor he encounters love and an even deadlier group of enemies. Vampires- but not ordinary vampires. Current Arc- Wedding Bells and Warhorns
1. Chapter 1

Caius Ionidius, Fate

Sundas, 14th Rain's Hand

Dragonborn,  
Arch-mage,  
Harbinger,  
Guildmaster,  
Listener,  
Nightingale,  
Slayer of Alduin,  
Legate...

Those are but mere handful of his titles that the legendary man earned in Skyrim but his main title that he bore proudly was simply **Caius Ionidius**.

Caius Ionidius was born as an Imperial despite his father, Nebur Frost-Blade, being Nordic and his mother, Anera Ionidius of the great house Telvanni being Dunmeris. He had endured a troubled upbringing with many hardships. The reason for him being Imperial was all thanks to his grandfather who was an Imperial aswell.

With a heavy heart Caius cast his mind back to walking into Jorrvaskr and seeing Kodlak's lifeless body, his wish was unfullfilled but after the funeral the Circle had traveled to Ysgramors tomb with Wuuthrad and released Kodlak's wolf spirit- so he could get to Sovngarde.

It was a only month ago but felt like it was only yesterday. He gazed around Jorrvaskr and sighed happily, as he was scanning the halls his eyes met Aela's for a split second, she turned slightly red after attempting not to blush...

He headed for the Breezehome, it was small but it did the job. As he pushed the perfectly oiled door open he heard the distinct sound of footsteps behind him

'My harbinger, may I ask you a question?' Aela began uncomfortably.

'Sure.' Caius replied not knowing what this question was going to be.

Aela took a deep breath, summoning all her courage- 'I-I noticed you were wearing an  
a-amulet of mara awhile back, you haven't worn it lately and I j-just wanted to know who you were with.' She asked nervously.

'Someone very special to me... And close.' He said wisely.

Aela felt tears welling up so she turned and plodded back to Jorrvaskr.

Caius smiled to himself, his plan was working!

Morndas, 15th Rain's Hand

Caius put on his steel armor which had seen him through so much, including Alduin! He made his way to Jorrvaskr where Vilkas was awaiting.

He said that Aela had a job that she needed help with.

'We have discovered a small fort occupied by remaining Silver Hand who are rebuilding and slaying innocent people.' Aela said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Then I will accompany you as it is my duty after all, how many in the fort Aela?' Caius asked calmly.

'10 or so, they are the only set of bandits who appear to all have full sets of armor, as most bandits have mixed and matched pieces.' Aela said seemingly furious at the Silver Hand.

3 HOURS LATER-

'So...what's the plan?' Aela asked as they were observing the small, well armed fort of Silver Hands.

'Me and you, we get married.' He said without even turning his head.

'Huh..but you already said you were...' Aela gasped but was cut off.

'Oh come on, piece it together Aela, you may not have the brains of Vilkas but seriously.' Caius said with pure happiness in his voice.

'Very close to me...' She was realising now.

'I took of my amulet of mara because I found who I wanted to be with... You Aela.' Caius said softly.

'I-I...' She said looking for words.

'Are you ok with this Aela?' He asked softly.

'It's just that no-one has ever treated me out of geniune kindness rather than to take advantage or because of position in the circle.' She said shocked and overjoyous.

He cut her off as their lips clashed together like two waves colliding.

2 HOURS LATER

Caius's glass sword- Chillrend smashed into the collar bone of an enemy who crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Aela was spewing arrows from her bow, one arrow smashed into the chest of an enemy in fur armor, the arrow came with such force that it made the man fly back... And become pinned to an archery target.

'Dead center.' Aela thought to herself.

Caius was continually plowing through enemies with his trusty sword, he plunged it into an enemies leg which gave way shortly before decapitation.

Aela's scream pierced the night as a bolt of flame and an arrow was coming towards her... Caius quickly took the arrow to the gut instead of Aela who had just took a bolt of flame.

Aela dropped to the floor.

'NO, Aela!' Caius screamed before uttering the words.

Fus

Ro

Dah!

Those in his path were launched across the fort, including the mage and archer who had seemingly killed Aela. As his enemies fled he ran to Aela who was still down.

'Aela, A-Aela, p-please Aela.' Caius pleaded. As she turned her head slowly she smiled then passed out.

Caius began casting his strong healing magic on her but didn't have enough magicka left to heal himself. His main schools of magic he used were Destruction for fun, Illusion, Restoration, Alteration for practical uses and he used conjuration a little for atronachs and Dremora lords but not to raise the dead...that was downright disrepectful in most cases.

He picked Aela up in his arms after checking her wound which was healing slowly but surely. The small expedition had turned out to be a complete disaster other than the love making with Aela before attempting to wipe out the Silver Hand once and for all.

A/N- When I first wrote this chapter ages ago it was kinda terrible but now that I've made some adjustments it's definitely better.

First 10 chapters are kind of filler chapters and are shorter but they have to be in order for me to write great stuff.  
If there's one thing I can assure you of it's that the other chapter's are better and longer. Read on and I promise you'll like what you read :)

Chapter 29 will contain future arc summaries. The reason it's on chapter 29 is because if I put the summaries up here it would ruin things. Chapter 29 won't have any story content on just the arc summaries because you will have read the vital chapters by then.

For those of you who've played Skyrim on PC and have mods then you may know what I mean when I say this fanfiction will contain the following people-

Hoth- A grizzled bounty hunter with armor probably worth more than the town of Falkreath and a magnificent weapon to go with it.

Vilja- A young nord woman from Solstheim who came to Skyrim with a bottle passed down to her from her great grandmother.

Cerwiden- A woman who hails from distant shores and lives to serve Lord Donblas, she is a rather good mass healer.

Future Arc List- (in order)

Dawnguard (will be around 10-15 chapters)

Note- The following arcs will be about 4-6 chapters long.

Wedding Bells and Warhorns  
Family  
Dovahkiin!  
Helgen Reborn  
Moonpath to Elsweyr  
Dwarven Legacy  
Return of The White Elf  
End of Dovahjunaar  
The Civil War Returns  
Aldmeri Destruction (Great War 2)  
Rebuilding Skyrim  
Zombies  
Retirement  
Epilogue

Read and Review if you'd be so kind! A review would mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Caius Ionidius, Fate 2

Chapter 2

A/N- I apologise it's the later chapter's that get longer, first 10 or so aren't huge but hey it's quality not quantity right?

As he tired from carrying Aela he knew that giving up would be her end- something he NEVER hoped for.

He saw a shack which had no door but had one bed and a few chairs and a table- it would protect them from the dull rain that was irratating Caius.

He lay Aela down onto the bed and took out some of the food he had packed aswell as a magicka potion.

He downed the potion which barely restored his supply of magic (not enough to heal himself) - magicka potions tasted sweet, unlike healing potions which were foul and tasted like the ash of Solstheim.

Caius had once recieved a beating in Solstheim which ended up with a mouthful of the ash, caius shuddered at the memory.

Caius began to cook a horker loaf to eat but struggled to focus.

'ODAHVING!'

His breath was becoming shorter and before long he collapsed on the floor with an ebony arrow still in his chest.

Aela woke in a strange place to the smell of something cooking, as she looked around her memories were coming back to her.

'C-caius? I-I wanted to thank you for s-saving m-!' She stopped and became pale and silent- Caius's body with a single arrow which he took for her.

She sat up slowly and tried to calm the panic and fear rising up inside her but it was hopeless.

But then she remembered- Beast Form, she began the change and quickly knew what to do.

She cut her arm to release blood and then used the howl to call for help, surely Vilkas or Farkas would hear and respond. She turned back to normal and faced the situation- the man she loved and who cared for her could die soon.

She lay Caius on the bed and prayed to each and every divine she had heard of.

The arrow had gotten through his tough steel armor and into his flesh. She kissed his forehead gently.

It had just got worse- she could hear the wings of a dragon outside and it landed right by the shack.

She picked up her dagger and ran outside for a reason, probably to meet her death.

'Drem. Yol. Lok, Dovahkiin.' The red dragon said! Wait it spoke!  
'Ah but you are not the Dovahkiin, you are a jorre, mortal.' The dragon continued plainly.

'By Dovahkiin do you mean Caius?' Aela said extremely nervously.

'Correct mortal, what is your name and why are near Caius?' The dragon asked kindly.

'I'm Aela and if you've ever heard of the companions then thats who me and Caius are part of.' Aela shouted over the storm which had quickly escalated from rain.

'I am Odavhiing, the Dovahkiin called me and here I am. I do not sit on the throat of the world for fun jorre, I know all about the history of Tamriel.' Odahviing chuckled.

'C-caius took an arrow for me, he healed me and he is in there.' Aela said feeling less on edge.

'He took an arrow for you, this means you must mean alot to him correct?' Odahviing asked.

'We are going to marry, as much as you'd probably like to come to the wedding I'm not sure if big, red dragons are allowed.' Aela replied.

Odavhiing had a hurt expression on his scaly face.

'Perhaps if I burnt the place to the floor then there would be enough room for me then?' He asked trying to sound innocent as possible for a dragon.

In the distance two warriors and a woman came running towards the scene- Farkas and Vilkas.

Odavhiing backed away a little and told them he meant no harm as they came closer. Vilkas had his greatsword trained on Odahviing.

Aela laughed and said that the dragon can be trusted and was quite funny. The woman with them was Danica from the temple of Kynareth.

She ran in to the shack and began casting healing spells on a still 'sleeping' Caius who seemed to respond well to the health potions despite their taste as Danica poured them down his throat.

The storm had picked up and Caius was as expected still out.

'Mortals, I can help you get back to your homes alot quicker.' Odahviing said slowly.

'You- you mean ride a dragon!' Vilkas said with a strange unreadable expression on his face but was probably fear.

'It would be my honour.' Farkas finished for him with a grin. Odavhiing changed postion so the group could mount their rather large steed.

Danica and Aela were discussing the wedding and Aela made sure to let Danica know she could come. Farkas was holding onto Caius while Vilkas was holding the horns as he would need to tell people Odahviing could be trusted.


	3. Chapter 3

Caius Ionidius, Fate 3

Odahviing dived down at slow speed and perched himself on a wall of Whiterun while allowing his riders to dismount.

'People of Whiterun, fear not but believe me, this dragon is NOT going to destroy the city. The enormous crowd stared in wonder and disbelief- a dragon without a diet of people and buildings.

'Mortals, this Dovahkiin, the one you call Caius, is who I am sworn to protect.' Odahviing said in a calming voice.

He opened his eyes slowly and awaited for the diziness to go, his memories were steadily coming back, the Silver Hand, Aela, calling Odahviing.

Caius looked around- Temple Of Kynareth was where he was, his belongings were beside him and he spotted Ria who was walking over to him.

She told him what had happened and how lucky he was, next time he saw Odahviing- handshake and big thanks!

He was up at the Skyforge with his gold ingot and flawless diamond, he and Eorlund were simply forging and talking about how beautiful Skyrim was.

Caius set to work on crafting Aela a diamond engagement ring, he carefully forged it and it was perfectly crafted, now to give it to her.

_\\\\

'Excuse me, are you Caius Ionidius?' A courier asked.

'That I am.' Caius replied.

'Got a few letters here for you, lets see here, yep one from the Jarls and the other person I didn't know.' The courier accepted payment and dashed away.

'Caius,

Even after Mercer's death I felt insecure about the guild but I have found the courage to return to Riften, to go home again, meet me in the Flagon, I have BIG news.

Karliah.'

Caius would have to ready himself for the journey to Riften.

'Caius,

After you stopped the civil war completely by uniting the Stormcloaks and Empire by managing to make me and Ulfric see reason (the Thalmor are to be destroyed), Jarl Elisif, Ulfric and I have come up with a sufficient reward, come to us in Solitude when possible,

General Tullius.'

Caius was completely shocked, he was already hailed a hero in every hold and had a house in Whiterun, Solitude, Riften, Markarth and Windhelm- what else could the possibly have for him.

Karliah first, wealth next.


	4. Chapter 4

Caius Iondius, Fate 4

As he pocketed the letters and his new ring he noticed a third letter slipped out from between the other letters.

'WANTED

~ A Good Home ~

In these days of war and strife, the orphans of Skyrim are the true victims. Many have no one left to turn to, and face a life of hard labor, poverty, and misery.

If you could provide a stable home for one of these innocent children, please, consider adoption. Whether you choose to adopt from us, or to take in someone closer to home, you can make a difference in a child's life.

For more information, enquire with:  
Constance Michel  
Honorhall Orphanage, Riften.'

He knew of many orphans in Skyrim and felt for them and their struggles, he did not have any room for them anywhere though.

He went to the Breezehome and told Lydia to ready him a carriage to Riften.

He hunted down Aela and 'presented' the ring to her.

'Aela, about the marriage, if you are still wanting to go through with it then I have a gift.' He said from behind Aela.

She turned and kissed him, she saw a small ring in Caius's hand- Gold with a diamond ring in the center!

'Hand crafted, consider it an engagement ring.' He said proudly.

'Wait, shouldn't we head down to the temple of mara and marry soon?' She asked.

'No no no, you see- because of how, hmm wealthy I am, I'm going to make this wedding something a little more spectacular, soon after my guild visit to Riften we are going to Solitude for Skyrim buisness and I'm sure Elisif will help us out after all I've done for her and Skyrim.' Caius stated.

Aela leaned into for a deep kiss and whispered 'I love you.'

He pulled her closer 'I love you too.'

He was sat at the table with Aela in the Breezehome, he handed her the adoption letter and she read through it, he hoped she would not be too angry at him for any reason.

'Your a kind soul Caius, could we try for our own at any time possibly?' She instantly regretted saying.

'Y-yes, I always presumed that beast blood hindered the chances of...' Caius said, his words drifting off.

'Luckily for us I have a friend who deals with amulets that increase chances of pregnancy.' Aela said calmly.

'That-that's great!' He said happily.

'But if I can help out orphans too, that'd be just as good.' He added.

'Fair enough, the orphans have it rough so you'd be doing them a huge favour.' Aela replied.

'Where's this friend of yours and who is this friend?' Caius asked.

'She lives in Falkreath, I met her a while back whilst on a hunt with Ria, she was being chased by bandits so we helped out, escorted her back to her home. While Ria headed back to Jorrvaskr I stayed to talk and see all the crazy effect amulets and rings she crafted.' Aela said regaining the memory.

'So, buisness in Riften, then to your friend for an amulet inspection and finally to Solitude for my reward and wedding plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Caius Ionidius, Fate 5

Wearing his trusty steel armor set and with chillrend at his side Caius and Aela opened up the gates to Riften and entered the cosy little city, Caius made a right turn and ran to a barrel with a symbol even Aela knew- Thief Cache!

He found a few gems daedric arrows and a daedric dagger which was enchanted, Caius gave Aela the dagger, arrows and an emerald flawlessly cut.

He then walked over to the market place and simply admired his guild's city.

He felt something in his pocket which was strange, Aela was shopping and the guards respected him- Thief!

He whirled round and grabbed a small, weak hand, he saw that the thief was a young (around 15 years of age) redguard who had nearly managed to pick Caius of a sapphire.

The redguard was ready to scream but Caius covered his mouth and hauled him round a corner into an alley.

Knowing he couldn't run the redguard boy cowered and spoke-

'P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me!' The redguard was now crying while Caius was silent.

Caius raised an eyebrow at him so the boy continued.

'I-I escaped some b-bandits who k-killed my p-parents, I've b-been on the r-run for a while now, I have no h-home.' The redguard sighed still sobbing but less so.

Caius crouched down-  
'I can offer you two families lad, I think one day you'll make a fine guild member.' Caius looked into the boys eyes and simply smiled.

'W-what do you m-mean?' The redguard asked.

'Come on, lets get you down to the bee and barb for a meal and some sleep, you look like you haven't slept for ages.' Caius replied.

'W-what's your n-name?' The redguard asked.

'Caius.' He answered.

At the Bee and Barb, Keerava asked not to have more money taken from her so Caius spoke to her calmly.

'Keerava, I-I'm sorry, I did what I did to join the guild, I'm more than willing to repay, double the price.' Caius said sorrowfully.

He handed over 200 septims and told Talen Jei that friendship was restored.

-NEXT MORNING-

'All right lad, lets talk, you know my name but I don't know yours.' Caius asked hoping to possibly recruit the redguard.

'N-Nachae.' Nachae said. 'I don't like my name though, it has too many bad memories with it.'

'Well Nachae how about a new name?' Caius asked hopefully.

'Like what?' He asked.

'Hmm- how about Clusan, thats a redguard name.' Caius said after pondering for a moment or two.

'I like that, Clusan it is, my name is Clusan.' Clusan said happily knowing that he had less bad memories with him.

'Clusan, can you tell me about your life?' Caius asked.

'Umm, o-ok, I lived on a farm outside Ivarstead when people from a group called the Thalmor came and killed my parents and tried to capture me, I ran and... and..' He said stopping for a moment, holding back tears he continued his tale.

'I ended up fighting a sabre cat, it attacked me and nearly killed me but some hunters killed it, I ran thinking they were trying to kill me instead. I ended up here and tried to steal from you because you looked like you were rich and has something I could sell to afford to keep going but I got caught and well...' He said happy that someone knew about his painful past.

Caius took a deep breath and said- 'I-I could adopt you if you'd like, son?' Caius hoped he wouldn't be rejected by a child.

'Really, f-for real?' Clusan looked into Caius's eyes.

'Yes.' Caius said.

'Now, you have one family but it's time to meet your new family if you want to join them, be apart of them... The Thieves Guild.' Caius stated.

'I've heard of them, and always wanted to join, I used to steal things in my village and return them, I liked how fun it was to steal.' Clusan said remembering happy times.

'Come on.'


	6. Chapter 6

Caius Iondius, Fate 6

_**Author's Note: Trust me there will be action, just need to get some stuff out of the way first.**_

Clusan frowned looking at the strange stone case which blocked the entrance, he reached forward and pressed a strange button in the center of it.

The case revealed a set of steps and a secret hatch.

'Very good.' Caius said clapping.

'That was a shadowmark, am I right?' Clusan asked proudly.

'You know a lot for your age young man.' Caius pointed out, pleased with his son, his very own protege, he had once been Brynjolf's protege.

Clusan stared wide eyed in awe at the cistern which was actually pretty packed.

He followed Caius who was seemingly in charge as everyobe called him Guildmaster as he greeted them.

'Well, well, you seem to have found a gem lad.' Clusan overheard a red-head man say to Caius.

Caius signalled for him to come over, 'Bryn this is Clusan- my son and protege, nearly had a sapphire from me.' Caius said chuckling.

The man called Brynjolf welcomed Clusan to the guild and asked if he was going to join.

'I sure am, I'm going back in there in a moment to meet my fellow siblings in crime, anything else before I go?' Clusan asked confidently, happy with his new family.

'You should go and see Tonilla over there, she can get you some thief armor, enchanted to enhance your skills.' Brynjolf added.

'Brynjolf, we need to talk, in fact I have a letter.' Caius said seriously.

'Tonilla, I believe?' Clusan asked, smiling at the sight of a fellow Redguard.

'Yes, I guess you are the latest recruit here for your armor? Tell me, how did you join.' Tonilla asked nicely, she seemed to have an aura of calmness coming from her.

'Well, after escaping Thalmor who murdered my parents I arrived here and stupidly tried to steal from Caius, who I believe is master thief correct?' Clusan said laughing with Tonilla.

'Correct, well my fellow Redguard that is one way to join, welcome to the guild, here's your armor. Oh and if you ever need to sell of your hard-earned loot, I'm your woman.' Tonilla said giving him the signature leather armor which he proudly put on.

'So Karliah is joining back, wh-' Brynjolf said but was quickly interrupted by...

'Caius, Brynjolf, I'm here like the letter said.' A voice said from nowhere.

'Karliah, uh, welcome back but could you please come out from your hiding spot.' Caius said.

'Right infront of you.' Karliah said before walking from shadow to shadow ending up at the bar at the flagon where Vex and Delvin were suprised by Karliah's presence.

'Karliah lass, from the moment we knew about Mercer's treachery you were welcome back.' Brynjolf said sipping his mead.

'It's a good job I didn't join back or I wouldn't have discovered thsi big news- from Nocturnal. She said there is a way, we can bring him back to mortal life. We can bring G-Gallus back.' The master alchemist and archer said realising it was possible to see him again.

The members of the guild in earshot- Caius, Brynjolf, Delvin, Vex all fell silent with shock.

'I've only met Gallus once and e seemed the nicest man ever, HOW!?' Caius demanded, banging his fist on a table.

'It requires an incredible task to be done, a task that none could complete.' Karliah spoke softly, masking her fear.

'I'm dragonborn I can do anything.' Caius snarled.

'No, it involves acquiring an Elder Scroll with immense power.' Karliah said.

'Is that it, I've fought Alduin, slayed many tough enemies, saved the island of Solstheim and I have had to go through a dwarven ruin for an elder scroll before.' Caius continued angrily.

'So where's this scroll, Karliah?' Caius asked calming himself after Karliah actually used a calm spell on him.

Her eyes widened and she said- 'Evergloam.'


	7. Chapter 7

Caius Ionidius, Fate 7

_**Author's Note- Told ya, well there wasn't action then but a trip to Evergloam- now ya talking!  
On with show. I may use the word hell (I know it doesn't exist in Skyrim) here but saying oblivion seems wierd- Bloody oblivion!**_

_**Now in-game Sapphire has no romantic dialogue, this isn't in game so here it is OC x Sapphire.**_

'Hey, who are you?' An angered voice said as Clusan roamed the Cistern speaking to people.

Clusan spun round and saw a girl with sapphire blue eyes who looked the same age as him.

'I'm Clusan. Whats your name?' He asked nervously.

'Oh you wanna know about me huh? Allright, I'll tell you. I'll tell you about the time I was a young girl, barely out of her teens... living on a pig farm in the middle of nowhere. Didn't have a coin to spend between our entire family. Ate the same slop we fed our livestock.'

'Oh that doesn't sound good.' He said.

Oh, wait... it gets much better. How about the fact that our farm was attacked by bandits, and that they killed my entire family who didn't even brandish a weapon against them. Here's the best part. They took me as a prize, and violated me for a fortnight. Tossed me from bandit to bandit like... like..."

'It's ok, you don't have to say anything else, I know what it's like.' He said coldly.

She looked into his eyes and saw more than re-assurance but truth and warmth. She leaned forward and he put his arms round her and embraced a grieving Sapphire.

'I'm sorry I upset you but I must ask- How did you escape?' He whispered as she cried into his chest.

'It's fine... I had to tell someone I suppose. Carrying around a weight like that... it hurts after a while. Cuts you inside like a dagger to the heart. Over time, I managed to gain their confidence. Then one night I grabbed a knife, waited until they fell asleep and cut their throats. I never returned to that pig farm you know. There's nothing for me there. So that's my sad story.' She said hoping he wouldn't get up and leave her, she liked him, no she loved him, he seemed a truely nice person.

She lifted her head and while he still had his arms round her they kissed softly. 'I-I've made a decision Sapphire.' He said pulling out a Sapphire that he had manage to get from Caius satchel which had its contents spilled on the floor. She took the sapphire happily suprised he had possession of such an item.

He took a quick breath in. 'I want to be there for you Sapphire. I don't usually believe in love at first sight but you are as beautiful as your name and your story, well I make it a vow that I will not let an event like that happen to you again. I love you Sapphire.' He admitted openly.

They kissed again and she replied to him. 'I love you too.'

From his 'perch' Delvin listened in and said to himself 'Bloody hell. Glover you can get your arse back here she's happy.'

'Glover,

After years of being a coward, there is finally a good reason to get back here and help the guild out again. Sapphire is in love with Clusan... Caius's redguard protege and adopted son, she's happy and with someone so get back over here!,

Your brother, Delvin.'

Delvin signed off the letter knowing that Glover would have no reason to not return and make more money than ever. She left the Flagon and found a courier who seemed eager to accept the job of delivery to Solstheim.


	8. Chapter 8

Caius Iondius, Fate 8

**-JUST AFTER CAIUS CAUGHT CLUSAN-**

Aela browsed Marise's food to purchase when an elven voice interrupted her thoughts.

'You there, are you Aela the Huntress of the companions?' An altmer asked impatient.

'Yeah, are you the scum of Tamriel, or do you prefer the nickname Thalmor?' Aela replied laughing angrily.

'You dare anger a superior race!' A high elf spat.

'I don't see any superior races anywhere, anyway- what can I do for you my lords?' Aela asked sarcasitcally with venom in each word.

'Come with us to Shor's Stone, we need to ask you some questions miss Aela.' The elf said with rage threatening to be released along with a bolt of lightning.

'I'll come quietly but if you try anything I'll rip your throats out, beast blood has it's advantages you know.' Aela said flashing a grin at the Thalmor wizard.

As soon as she agreed to lead the way to the gates of Riften her fate was sealed, according to the thalmor anyway...

She opened the gate and felt nothing and everything went black.

After watching Clusan learn the shadowmark symbols from Delvin, Caius decided that now Clusan had the armor it was time for a test to see what thief skills Clusan was handy in- Sneak, Alchemy, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, Archery, and perhaps Illusion or Speech, did he have a way with words?

Did Larceny run in his blood?

Caius told Clus to go and ask Vex for a sweep job and Delvin a bedlam job, he said that both jobs should be in Riften and he should remind Vex and Delvin of that.

Clusan asked Vex for the job who seemed to have cheered up since he first spoke to her, she wished him goodluck after telling him what a sweep job was-

He had to get into a house and find the 3 valuable items that were supposedly lying around (and pick up any other trinkets) then escape the house.

Delvin was more welcoming and gave him a bottle of Black-Briar mead on the house, the bedlam job was plain and simple- Steal 500 septims or above worth of goods in a city to let them know that the guild is in full power.

So Clusan set off with Caius who was going to observe his son who was going to clear Mjoll's house (which had a danger mark on it) and steal 500 septims worth of loot from the market place.

Caius was nervous about introducing Clusan to Aela as their son, how would she react?

None of that would matter, Aela was elsewhere.

She pulled her legs closer as they kicked her hard, she felt small and she was, she could just make out their voices as she contemplated giving up and dying.

'Traitor!'

'You are no high elf.'

Her fellow elves had took her to the embassy and beat her all because she had played with a nord child and healed him when he tripped.

As her playmate left for home she had said 'Talos guide you friend.'

The kicking and spitting continued as she closed her eyes thinking of her life- she had been abandoned and taken to Riften orphanage.

'Awwuuuhllll!' She heard a howl nearby.

She dared to look up but was expecting to be met with an armoured boot to the shin.

What she saw was very different.


	9. Chapter 9

Caius Ionidius, Fate 9

**Brief mentioning of rape, be warned. Read and review to let me know if I should continue writing, even if the review is a single letter or something- that means people are actually reading this. Thanks.**

She saw a wolf, not an ordinary wolf a werewolf- Constance had told the orphans about werewolves and vampires but had said they don't exist.

She turned back feeling fresh after a quick transformation to prove those Thalmor right, she had been taken to the Thalmor Embassy for questions about Caius and where he was so the thalmor could slay him like a mere rabbit.

The little high elf infront of her whimpered and looked for an escape root but Aela said a few soothing words.

'It's ok sweetie, I wont hurt you.' Aela said calmly in a voice reserved for scared children or animals.

The elf broke down in tears, noticing her obvious beating marks Aela took out a healing potion she had brought in the market place and told the elf to drink it and her pain would go away.

Aela gave her a sweet roll aswell before asking- 'What's your name?'

'Elenor, I'm only 14, those thalmor elves- I-I'm not one of them, I helped a nord boy and sai talos guide you- the elves didn't like me saying that and well they took me here and gave me those bruises.' Elenor said quietly before carrying on.

'I tried to stand up to them, I pushed one elf but they grabbed me, th-thank you for s-saving me.' Elenor finished.

'Where do you live, I'll get you back to your parents, oh and it's ok I'm Aela by the way.' Aela said smiling.

The elf was silent for a moment and fought back tears of sorrowful memories.

'I used to live at the orphanage, I never knew anything about my parents.' Elenor said eventually.

'I'm sorry, I hadn't known.' Aela said looking downwards when an idea sparked in her mind then became a roaring hearth.

'I-I could adopt you if you w-want.' Aela said feeling incredibly nervous at the idea.

'T-that'd be great, really? Do you have a place I could stay?' Elenor said with happiness overiding her senses.

'Well, have you ever heard of the companions in Whiterun?' Aela asked.

Her eyes widened 'Are you taking me to meet them, can I join them? I've always wanted to be a brave warrior.' The young elf said excitedly.

'You can join, and you can stay at Breezehome with me and Lydia if you'd like, until Caius gets back.' Aela said.

'Caius? Who is Caius?' Elenor asked, her face changing to confusion.

'Caius is who I'm marrying, I know him very well he's also a companion and dragonborn.' Aela replied looking forward to the wedding.

Caius watched as Clusan returned from Mjoll's house with a large sack in hand and a very triumphant smile on his face.

'Got the candlestick, flagon and goblet aswell as this very nice dagger, looks like its made from glass.' Clusan said professionally.

He took off into the marketplace and took advantage of distracted shopkeepers especially Madesi, he looted a silver sapphire necklace, silver ruby ring and finally a plain gold ring with a familiar green glow on it.

Caius searched for Aela but for some reason did not see her anyway, he marched to Honeyside to ask Iona.

'Iona, have you seen Aela?' He asked sternly.

'My thane, in the market place there was a small disturbance- some Thalmor came by asking for Aela to come with them to answer a few questions, she went with them without a fight.' Iona said nervously.

'Damned elves! Iona is Wuuthrad still in my chest? I know that it is 'escpecially deadly to elves'. He asked trying not to roar.

'I believe it is, may I accompany you? I've been looking for an adventure lately.' Iona asked.

'Sure, Clusan- get back to Delvin for you payment, I'll be back soon... Iona this is Clusan, my son.' Caius told her.

'It is a pleasure to meet you my lord.' Iona said, bowing her head.

'The pleasure is mine, I'm no lord my friend, I'm a thief.' He said proudly.

With Wuuthrad on his back he and Iona strolled up to the Thalmor embassy and kicked the gate open.

He drew Wuuthrad and charged the elves.

'Thalmor bastards- where's my Aela!?' Caius shouted.

Iona slashed her ebony sword- a gift from Caius- at an attacking elf, it cut the stomach of the arrogant elf who simply fell to the floor gasping.

Wuuthrad sliced into the remaining elves after a dozen were killed mercilessly as the final thalmor was shouted into a wall none other than Elenwen strolled out.

Caius drew Mehrunes Razor from his boot and placed it to the arrogant elves throat.

'Where's Aela bitch?' He growled.

'I know nothing of this Aela you speak of.' Elenwen said acting as though her life wasn't on the line.

He laughed. 'Bullshit! But you wanna know what isn't bullshit? This dagger was given to me by a friend, his name was Dagon and he told me this dagger has a small chance to kill in a single hit! Even a small scrape of its blade could kill.'

'You wouldn't dare touch me.' She said.

To prove a point he grabbed her hair and lifted her head so her neck was revealed- he dragged the dagger along her neck then cut her cheek.

'You were saying?' He chuckled- if only Cicero was with him, he'd have a song about it.

Her golden skin went pale as altmer skin goes. 'Look, we brought her here for some questioning on you. She escaped and is probably headed for Whiterun or something. Now if you could kindly leave.'

'I will leave but if you ever harm me or anyone close to me I will do thing that cause you much pain.' Caius said menacingly, anyone would have thought he was evil.

As he turned his back Iona noticed the ball of fire in Elenwen's hand- as the bolt was launched Iona dived infront of her Thane. It went black for her.

Caius turned round and used a spell- Telekinisis. Elenwen was wrapped in a deadly force that brought her over to Caius.

'What. Did. I. Tell. You?' He growled.

He smile and again put her neck on show- he bit down on her- he had turned her! He had the ability to turn people into vampire's but his eyes weren't orange and he didn't have regular vampire abilities.

She screamed in agony and shame as she felt herself change slightly, he laughed at her.

To further humiliate a Thalmor leader he resurected a fallen elf comrade and pulled her robes off. The re-animate violated her for a moment or two even though it seemed an era. She felt something enter her and then a hot liquid spread through her body.

She was disgusted and scared of the slayer of Alduin.

As there was no way he was raping a Thalmor he left the job to his 'zombie' who was shortly decapitated.

'Heed my words in future elf- we clear?' Caius asked.

'Y-yes d-dragonborn.' Elenwen replied before breaking down after nodding her head at the dragonborn.

'May Talos guide you.' He said, knowing full well that she despised Talos.

He sheathed chillrend and let relief kill off the rage inside him- he had avenged many who were tortured for their belief.

Iona! He shouted her name and felt true guilt- was she dead? He kissed her forehead and whispered- Talos be with you.

He kissed her to show that he cared for his housecarls- they were not slaves.. They were his friends, his family almost.

She felt a kiss upon her head a heard a few words- well her thane obviously liked her enough to show he openly cared for her.

She tried to sit up but was pinned to the ground by a superior force.

'Nuh uh, your still dazed and by the way... You saved my life out there.' He said to her.

'It is my job to protect you with my life.' Iona said forcing a smile.

He set off for Riften to pick up Clusan before heading to Whiterun to pick up Aela.

He arrived at Riften after using a spell that used all his magicka for the day- Teleport, it was not really a spell more of a power that drained him.

The carriage driver had his instructions- watch Iona and wait while Caius fetched someone then get ready to go to Whiterun.

He took the secret entrance down to the cistern where Clusan was with Sapphire cuddling happily.

He approached the two and said- 'Clusan were heading to Whiterun.' Caius said.

'Pa can I ask something of you?' Clusan asked slowly.

'Sure, what would you ask of the Dovahkiin, dragon the north, Qanahriin?' Caius replied making himself sound like a god.

'Can Sapphire come with us?' He asked gulping.

'Ah, you two are courting aren't you, your a great couple- in answer to your question.. Yes.' He said knowing that saying no was harsh.

Clusan put an arm round Sapphire who reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

'Tell me, how did you two come to be together.' Caius asked nicely.

'I told Clusan my story like I told you the once, I broke down and I've opened up to Clus who seemed to care and understand fully.' Sapphire said smiling.

'If I see that bandit clan I'll have each of their heads, but Sapphire and I have put our pasts behind us.' Clusan said leaning down to embrace her.

'Oh, I killed a bunch of Thalmor today.' Caius said remembering Clusan's tale of woe.

Clusan burst out laughing knowing that his enemies had fallen by the hand of a dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

Caius Ionidius, Fate 10

She was seething! Her superiors would know of this and ready a final attack quicker than any of those nords would expect.

Elenwen couldn't get his demonic laugh he used after he had avenged himself and his people.

Soon all of Skyrim would be enslaved and the Thalmor would have full control!  
_

The journey to Whiterun was short and sweet, with Clusan and Sapphire in each others arms Caius had some time to think- Elenwen.

She was probably planning a full scale attack but she didn't have the numbers, this would delay her as the dominion would have to get all they way to Skyrim from the Summerset Isles. Once Caius told Ulfric and Tullius to raise an army and prepare it would be too late.

Unless- he could 'apologise' an order a peace treaty, raise an army and go on the offensive and strike first- yes!

He could leave Ulfric and Tullius i prepare the army if thing went south whilst journeying to the Isles with his most trusted friends.

People like Karliah, Nazir and Gelebor if he would leave those damned wayshrines!

Clank. Clank. Clank. Glover was busy repairing Cpt. Veleth's bonemold armor, Glover had a steady supply of coin but itched to go to Skyrim.

The courier approached him with a letter delivered by a breton in Riften.

Must be Delvin.

He read the letter and his eyes widened wondering if this was a trap or it was true.

He had packed his things and left his trainee smith in charge of the forge- Skyrim was within his sight.

Glover knew that money would surely roll in faster, he heard that the guild was richer and more populated than ever! Thanks to his friend Caius who had saved Solstheim and a dying guild.

Aela stood with Elenor as the companions welcomed her to Jorrvaskr and said that Aela, her mother, was a fine warrior.

Farkas took Elenor to the skyforge to get her some armor and a weapon to test her strength to see if she could one day be a companion.

Athis had said that there was big news to be told, news that had managed to excite Njada- a rare sight.

Aela headed down to the living quarters where one Ria was lying in a bed looking ill.

'Ria, w-what happened to you, are you ok shield sister?' Aela asked.

'Meet Ria, my girl.' Ria said as Tilma used a scroll on Ria's largened stomach and the baby inside her was revealed by a purple glow. Detect Life.

Aela gasped and threw her arms round Ria 'Congratulations! Who has the honour of being known as Ria?'

On que Vilkas stepped in and kneeled by a pregnant Ria and placed a comforting hand on her.

'Vilkas, congratulations to you aswell.' Aela said happy for her fellow companions.

Farkas lead the young girl who was classed as a child up to the legendary skyforge.

'This, young elf is the skyforge- where the best armor is made, today we are going to get you a set.' Farkas said to the high elf.

'Tell me about the armor uncle Vilkas!' The elf cried with joy knowing she was going to have her own armour!

'Well there a 2 types you see- Light armor- it isn't as heavy so you can move faster but it doesn't protect you aswell.

Heavy armor- it is quite heavy so it slows you down but it will protect you well.' Farkas explained the armor types from Glass to Dragonscale, her father who she would meet soon had dragonbone and dragonscale armor! He also told her of different weapon types- from one handed to two handed from daggers to war axes and maces to greatswords and warhammers. He mentioned shields aswell to furter educate the warrior altmer.

Funny, Farkas knew that most Altmer were arrogant, impatient and were mages.

Aela's child was patient, caring and wanted to be a fierce warrior- complete opposite of her race's stereotypes.

Elenor was fascinated!

Farkas said that light armour and a dagger or sword would be best for her but she wanted to try heavy iron armour and a war axe.

Eorlund instead gave her steel armor which was apparently better, Farkas had agreed with Eorlunds statement.

He gave her a wooden axe for practice but let her hold the sharp, deadly iron war axe he had. Her silver tongue persuaded him to allow her to use two iron war axes.

He took her down to the training area and he was suprised she was coping with the steel armor which must have been heavy.

He said she should attack him and he would attack back with an iron sword he warned her it was going to be tough training- but such is the life of a true warrior.

She gritted her teeth and charged at Farkas, she aimed low at first, she ended up with a shield to the face. Elenor laughed and said how much fun it was- the girl had taken a shield to the face!

With one axe she aimed for his side, he raised his shield and quickly realized his mistake!

She was smart, she jabbed his chest with one axe and hit him on his other side using the other axe.

When Vilkas dropped his shield and drew a greatsword she jumped back and dodged the mighty blade as it was swung towards her.

Please with herself she began the attack again but was pushed back when Vilkas's two swords were twirling in a deadly dance.

She aimed for his knee with his axe but felt the wind in her leave as a boot connected with her side, she was on her back and Farkas's sword was pressed to her chest.

He dropped it and offered his arm.

'You fought well little one, are you ok? You took a shield to the face and laughed, that was rather brave for you.' Farkas said chuckling.

Her nose was flowing blood now she had took time to examine her wounds.

'Let me get you a healing potion!' Farkas said about to run off.

'No, I can sort this out, my race have advanced magical abilities and I tend to make the most of that despite being a warrior.' Elenor said casting a golden spell that sorted her out and patched her up.


	11. Chapter 11

Caius Ionidius, Fate 11

In answer to your question in the review yes I aim to do regular updates :) Also I will introduce Kharjo as he plays a small role just to let you know.

I will make myself to complete this fanfic as I have already written out a future battle chapter.

Caius had asked Lydia, who was sitting at the chair she always sat on, if Aela was in the city anywhere.

'Yes my thane, she was heading for Jorrvaskr with little Elenor, adorable.' Lydia had said with a smile.

'Thanks Lydia, but enough with the 'my thane', your my friend, not my personal slave despite what the Jarl may think.' He replied returning the smile.

'Ok my th- Caius.' Lydia said.

'And who in oblivion is Elenor?' He asked seeming to be very confused.

'I'll let Aela tell you.' Lydia was ear to ear grinning now.

Caius shook his head truly perplexed to discover who this Elenor was.

With a young Clusan in tow and with Sapphire with Lydia at Breezehome, Caius took off to get to Jorrvaskr as quick as possible.

He pushed the large mead hall doors open and scanned the room like he had done the night Aela caught his gaze.

He did not see her but heard the clash of steel outside, perhaps she was training.

The fight stop a few minutes after Caius had roamed the main largest room of Jorrvaskr wondering where everyone was.

He went outside and saw Farkas sparring with a young altmer who was healing herself- probably tried to steal from the companions and got more than she could handle- A beating from Farkas.

'Farkas, when will I meet my father?' The young elf had asked Farkas.

'I'm sure when he finds Aela and speaks to her he'll come and meet you.' Farkas replied, the girl seemed happy with that answer.

Caius wasn't in range of hearing that and Farkas nor Elenor had seen him yet.

Content with believing the altmer was a common thief Caius headed off for the living quarters of Jorrvaskr and found no one except Tilma.

'Tilma, where is everyone? Have the silver hand come and killed everyone?' Caius asked believing such a thing would not happen.

'Right in there all with Ria.' Tilma said not looking up from her cleaning job but directing Caius to the right room.

'Thanks.'

He entered the room to find everyone gathered around round Ria who was lying on a bed and her stomach was...bigger.

'By the eight, what happened to you Ria?' Caius exclaimed.

'Huh? Oh, I'm pregnant with Ria, my little girl.' Ria said casually.

Caius face turned to shock then to joy for his fellow companions.

'Congratulations, Vilkas I'm guessing your the father? Just guessing that because your stood right next to Ria and your watching over like a guardian.' Caius asked raising an eyebrow at Vilkas.

'My harbinger is a smart man.' Vilkas said smiling his head off.

'Aela, who is Elenor and can I talk to you outside?'

'Of course my love.' Aela replied after hugging Ria and wishing her luck.

'So what was it you wanted to ask me?' Aela asked knowing what the question would be.

'Who in oblivion is Elenor and where did you go from Riften?' Caius asked utterly clueless.

'Well, in Riften some Thalmor told me to escort them to Shor's Stone while they asked me some questions. So I went with them threatening to kill them if they did anything. They captured me outside and I woke up at the embassy, after I wiped them all out fullfilling my promise of ripping throats out I changed back from Beast Form.' She said preparing herself for the next part.

'And when I had turned back there was a little altmer girl, Elenor, who had been getting beaten up for helping a Nord. Yes, I know its ridiculous, I offered to take her back home but learned she didn't have one. So... I adopted her.' Aela finished hoping not to have upset Caius by that.

'You kind soul, so the girl outside with Farkas isn't a common thief then?' Caius replied wondering what personality his daughter had.

'You bet.' Aela said before Caius ran off up to the top off Jorrvaskr to meet Elenor.

'Who's that uncle Farkas?' Elenor whispered to Farkas as a armoured figure came through the door and was headed for her and Farkas.

'Harbinger Caius or to you Papa!' Farkas said as the young warrior bounded towards Caius.

'Papa!' She gasped.

Caius reached down to hug his little girl and greet her.

'Hello, are you Elenor?' He asked a little nervously.

'Yes, your Caius aren't you, mama took me away from the horrible elves who had me.' She was definitely happy.

'I'm Caius yes, I saw you earlier, what happened to your nose?' Caius asked walking to Farkas.

'I was sparring with Farkas, one day I'll be a companion! I'll hunt with other companions and be brave!' She said fiercely.

'Haha, I don't doubt you will, Farkas what happened?'

'Well I was training with her and said it would be hard, took a shield bash to the face and laughed it off. As I was about to run off and grab a healing potion- she cast a healing spell. I tell you something Caius... Elenor has the spirit and strength of a companion- she tough.' Farkas told Caius who chuckled and congratulated his girl on her practice lesson.

Elenor stood smiling for a moment then heaved her armour off and simply remarked. 'That armor is heavy...but I like it! Uncle Farkas let me use two axes Caius.'

'How did they feel to use?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Not too heavy, rather easy to swing, and not too slow.' She answered truthfully.

'Good to know you want to be a true warrior.' Caius said before turning his gaze to Farkas.

'I trust you are fully sure she has true mettle of the warrior?'

'Lets find out!' Elenor said readying her weapons.

'Farkas, I can't really train on a child with Chillrend, pass me a sword and shield.' Caius said and grasped the equipment he'd been given by Farkas.

'Well then Elenor lets see how you fare in battle against a common enemy!'

She knew he would be impossible to best so she lowered her weapon and so did he, just as he was about to ask her what the matter was she drew her axes at lightning speed and twirled them and cut through the air eventually finding the steel of her fathers armor.

He gasped raising his shield too late as an axe hit his stomach.

The battle continued as she hit his shield and tactically moved eventually getting a shot shot at the pauldrons area of his armor.

He charged with his shield and the shield was low, it swept her legs from under her but she rolled over before Caius could claim victory.

She leapt up with an idea coming to mind, while Caius was catching balance after a well timed dodge that ruined his powerful attack.

His sword had hit the floor and in that split second she rushed to him placing one axe in the back of his left boot and the other in his path which he was walking backwards.

As he was about to fall after he trud on the axe she dived and kicked his other knee with both feet and...success!

He fell backward and was on his back! She dived on him and batted his shield away as he went to raise it, she pressed an axe to his throat, suprised she managed to 'defeat' the harbinger of the companions.

'By the nine! You will make a fine harbinger one day! Of all the people you could best- me!' He exaggerated a little and didn't try to truly defeat her- he could of bested her.


	12. Chapter 12

Caius Ionidius, Fate 12

'Aela, this is Clusan, I adopted him after he attempted to steal from me, he did manage to make a small sapphire go stray- yes I know about that. The wretched thalmor killed his parents so I took him in, as you took Elenor in.' Caius finished introducing his future wife to his son.

They had a small conversation with each other while I headed over to Sapphire.

'Hey Sapphire, about your past- I was in Solstheim and came across this... It should clear things up.' I handed her the letter and she scanned through it content and happy with the answers she had recieved.

'Th-thanks alot, here take this Sapphire, I used to keep it for good luck, you'll probably find a more... Hmm suitable use for it shall we say?' Sapphire handed me a large better-than-flawlessy cut Sapphire.

'Thanks and good luck to you and Clus.' I said with a wink.

'Hey Caius, I'm heading back to the guild to settle down and do some jobs, who knows maybe we'll cross paths on the road.' Clusan said to me.

'Well I'll be coming back once Karliah finishes her plea and bargain with Nocturnal.' I told him.

'Oh and papa- are you a Nightingale?' He asked.

I twisted my face struggling for a reply. 'One day I can tell you that sort of secret- but not yet...sorry.'

And with that Clusan took Sapphire's hand and was heading to Riften.

'Nocturnal, I call upon you, reveal the path and guide the agent of subterfuge, Caius, to Evergloam your realm.' Karliah called out to Lady Luck in Nightingale Hall.

'If he can locate an artifact of mine, an elder scroll of shadows, it will show him the way- but his journey for the scroll will be periless for he must seek out Gallus's dear friend Enthir who has the scroll.' Nocturnal said making sure Karliah had time to jot it down.

'Miss Indoril, the task is difficult because Enthir of Winterhold has been captured, bound and left to rot in the hands of the Dremora located at Sun-Forge Redoubt.

None could survive such an area, rocky terrain, dremora lurking in the shadows, a painful death is guaranteed.' Nocturnal finished dragging out the word such.

'Once Enthir and the scroll of shadows is located the scroll will show the entrance to Evergloam.

If by any chance my agent survives the Redoubt then Evergloam would be the end, shadows, shadows everywhere, Evergloam is not a place one can explore freely. If the Elder Scroll of Phantom Souls was obtained and used on Gallus then the agent of subterfuge would have completed his task- an exit to Tamriel may or may not appear depending on the agents...performance.' Nocturnal finished disappearing in a portal of mist.

Karliah stood shocked at the trial required to bring Gallus back- so much risk, all for Gallus. No, she couldn't let Caius do it, risk life and death with the possibility of losing all he loves. As much as she wanted Gallus back it was too much.

She could only show Caius of the journal containing what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Caius Ionidius, Fate 13

Caius had gone to Honeyside to get his armor and weapons, on his mannequins he had plenty of armor to pick.

Dragonplate or Dragonscale, he had his Nightingale armor, his glass mail armor or the famed Daedric armor with its demonic red glow.

He went for full dragonplate set then moved over to the weapon rack- Elven Greatsword, Nightingale Blade and Bow, the mighty Chillrend and an ebony greatsword of devouring.

He had a bunch of daedric artifacts to use as well, hircine's ring that allowed him to make use of the beast blood more often. Mehrunes Razor that was usually in his bracer or boot, Volendrung, Wabbajack, Ebony Blade, the Mace of Molag Bal, Dawnbreaker, Sanguine's Rose.

Each Daedric lord that had given him an item had a claim to Caius' soul, when his time came it was Sovngarde or a heated argument between Sheogorath, Malacath, Molag Bal and probably Azura and Boethiah aswell. But Nocturnal needed him to defend the key.

He wanted to go to Sovngarde and sing, drink and relax in Shor's Hall. He could meet people like Tsun again, Hakon, Felldir, Gormlaith- the 3 who helped destroy Alduin and the mist.

Of course Hircine had a pretty big appeal for his soul when death came, he had given Caius the Savior's Hide, Hircine's Ring and Caius had beast blood which itself was from Hircine- the hunting grounds was where Aela would go.

With Mehrunes Razor in his boot Chillrend and the Nightingale blade at his side, he set off but not before he put the Nightingale Bow on his back. He grabbed the Ebony Blade, a fine daedric prince's katana, from its mount and prepared to head get down to the Flagon before the journey to Falkreath with Aela.

/

'Karliah, how do I make Gallus mortal again, tell me.' He asked trying not to get angry, what was she hiding.

'No, its too dangerous, fine take this journal it explains what to do.' Karliah said almost in tears knowing that Caius could possibly die doing her a favor.

'Hmm.' He grunted scanning through the journal- it was one hell of a task- he couldn't let Karliah down.

'Sun Forge Redoubt, travel from Dragon's Bridge and get there in possibly 4 hours, 5 if any new forsworn camps are up.' He mumbled circling his map and tracing routes.

'Look Lad, this is a dangerous task- facing so many dremora... I'm coming with you and there will be no questions, guildmaster or not.

'By the nine Bryn you'll get yourself killed but fine, travel to Dragon Bridge, I'll meet you there I have a job or two to take care of first.

'Oh Aela my dear it is good to see you again, what do you need though- a potion, an amulet or a something else?' The elderly woman in the small hut outside Falkreath said to the couple infrotn of her.

'What items do you have based on pregnancy?' Aela asked looking into Caius' eyes to see if he was showing signs of regret, none at all.

'I have an amulet that should give you a better chance of pregnancy.  
I have a potion to change the race of a child, I have a ring here to stop pregnancy. What would you like to buy?' The strange enchanter asked.

'The potion will boost the chance to give you a certain race, I have a potion for every race.'

'We'll take an amulet, a ring and 2 of each potions for each differnet race please.' Caius replied readying his money.

'That'll be 750 septims for the amulet, 550 septims for the ring and the cost of the potions is 1,000 septims. 2,200 septims overall cost.'

Aela handed over a rather heavy and chunky coin purse given to her by Caius.

'Thank you dear, good luck with a baby!' The old woman cried to Aela.

Aela had returned to Whiterun to be with Elenor who had been looking round the holds districts with Lydia.

The journey to Solitude would be a long one even by carriage so Caius allowed himself to be devoured by Vaermina's realm of dreams and nightmares.

He drifted off to sleep with his mind switching through the memories.

'_Tullius, I can chop your head off where you stand, shout you apart even let Galmar finish this.' Ulfric said to General Tullius and Legate Rikke who were still in combat mode._

_'You may have the Thu'um but we have honour, Stormcloak- any parting words?' Tullius asked venomously._

_'ENOUGH!' A voice bellowed which Caius recognised as his own. The figure stepped in the middle of them as a silence sliced through the room, 'Ulfric kill him.'_

_'And I will tear you apart with my Thu'um which is stronger than your own. I know more full shouts.' Caius said calmly._

_'And Tullius- put him down and I'll drown you in Lake Honrich!'_

_'Damn it you two babies! This war is what the Thalmor want, one of you two dies and then whilst our backs are turned they strike. You two need to become fast friends and quick, no arguments. General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak this war is over and the Thalmor are going to pay.' Caius had said wondering if they would kill each other when he left._

_'What is this, how can you ma-' A very bewildered Ulfric had began rambling._

_'FUS RO!' Caius shouted at Ulfric to prove the point._

_'I said no arguments ok?' He said scolding Ulfric as if he was five._

_'Uhh, yes Stormblade.'  
'Yes Legate Caius.'_

_Caius smirked, 'Thank you for your co-operation, gentlement we have many Thalmor to kill if this bullshit about Skyrim being free is going to be true.'_

He woke up from his dream and smiled at the memory remembering how hard it'd been to make the two bitter enemies merge and some named the soldiers of Ulfric and Tullius as Stormperials or the Stormpire.

Caius saw Katla's farm up ahead and knew he was finally at Solitude.

He had arrived at the Blue Palace feeling only slightly tired as Beast Blood had the tendency to keep one awake for a whole day.

'He marched up the steps to see Elisif sitting on the throne, Ulfric and Tullius both with their right hand men.

'It is an honour to see you got here Jarl Caius of Dovahjunaar, Dragon Kingdom.' Elisif said.

'W-what?' Caius asked feeling incredibly confused.


	14. Chapter 14

Caius Ionidius, Fate 14

'Come, the Jarls are waiting to declare you a fellow Jarl, alot of people are in there, all the Jarls, Maven Black-Briar and a bunch of housecarls.' Ulfric said slapping Caius' shoulder.

'Your telling me that I own a piece of land and I'm a Jarl aswell, wow thanks.' Caius replied utterly gobsmacked.

'Elenwen was supposed to arrive but I'm guessing she's not turning up for a great event.' Tullius said.

'Hmm, probably too ashamed about having a bunch of her men killed at the embassy, bitch.' Caius had said trying not to laugh.

'Jarls, Housecarls and nobles of all types, we bring you here to day to celebrate the achievements of the Dovahkiin, Stormblade, Caius to me who for his efforts has recieved a piece of land and will become a Jarl, the Jarl of Dovahjunaar, Dragonkingdom in draconic, a language known by few. Raise your tankards high and cheer the name Caius Iondius!' Ulfric gave out another one of 'those speeches' which usually involved everyone roaring in applause.

Once I had a moment to speak to Ulfric he told me about my Hold.

'Dragonborn, let me show where your hold is- ah, it is between Riften and Windhelm. The Velothi mountains guard you from most of the cold, Shor's Stone is your city now. Your people are welcome in Kynesgrove and Windhelm no matter who they are, well apart from Thalmor of course.'

'Ivarstead still belongs to the Rift, Gloombound mine is part of an Orc Settlement so thats a no go. The plus side is the lands in your hold have not been excavated so who knows what lies beneath.

I have ordered a construction team to build your castle to the dot, you give them a design and they will replicate it in your main city which you will have to name.

The construction team consists of a great Nord builder Raxell Artis, his Bosmer wife Celegil.

You'll have to speak to three orcs, Bashag Mar, Orbigog Urtham, Budgub Bodagb and Dralin Sarayn a Dunmer who can all help you build this castle. Kalortod Mirel is a Redguard guy who is a very powerful alteration mage and I hear he has a better version of the spell called Telekinisis.

Dralin and Celegil are conjuration mages so can speed up the time, to get it done.

The orcs are tough and strong so can lift heavy things, you give the design to Mabrell Metrienance, the Breton who knows her designing well, and apparently did designs for the Emperor back in Cyrodil.' Ulfric told me.

Before long he continued 'If you need anyone to to anything speak to your personal steward Flacas and Rayya then those two can get you a team to excavate and will buy you the supplies as long as you give him the money they will get the best for you.

You'll only be able to get builders and maids through Flacas or Rayya, I've assigned you two personal house-carls aswell. Unmid Snow-Shod, a great man, used to be Laila's carl but was falsely imprisoned.

Your other housecarl is Fjotra Frostfall, she is a nord warrior with a kind heart, but she is not afraid to give her opinion straight Dragonborn.'

'I have left a chest full of necessary items but as for the rest of your hold- your mounds of gold will have to be put to good use.' Ulfric laughed.

I sighed deeply, 'Finally, a way to get rid of all those septims! I've gave loads to the poor and other causes and yet I still have so much bloody gold.' I laughed knowing that there was a way to make that pile go down.

'Congratulations...my Jarl.' Ulfric bowed and before he left he told me one thing- 'The rules you enforce are yours and the people you accept into your Hold are welcome in Windhelm aswell.'

Ok two things it seemed, 'I've been working on making you an army, there's the Stormcloaks, Imperials and what will you call your army who can fight for Skyrim?' Ulfric asked.

'I'll send a courier with a name, logo and outfit design so you known that the uniform isn't just some bandit clan. Can my steward get tailors and blacksmiths in aswell?' I asked.

'Dovahkiin, your stewards are the best, second to none, they can get you anyone for any job I assure you.' And with a fierce handshake we rejoined the party.

I began drinking Firebrand wine which was like Alduin's Fire shout but more powerful, my vision was blurring as the night went on but I saw the glint of metal as a masked figure walked through the crowd looking for someone.

The figure found their mark and lifted up a crossbow and aiming at Ulfric, believing that no-one knew of the little kill attempt the assassin fired the crossbow.

'Ulfric!' I shouted before diving through masses of people to get close to the assassin, the first bolt had missed but been unnoticed and masked by the noise.

Reacting before the second bolt could possibly find its target I grabbed the assailant and shouted 'Assassin!' For all to hear.

The would be killer was flailing about so I took the cowl off to see who it was- 'Aralin, by the nine.'

It was my sister who somehow was a dark elf because my family dated back a while and had part Elven blood- not Aralin she was fully elven.

For a dark elf I had to admit she was stunning and I know she probably seduced her victims before killing them.

She had passed out so I took her to the upstairs of the palace to Ulfric's quarters.

Eventually Aralin had woken up to face Caius, more importantly she had failed the brotherhood- over in Cyrodiil they were not going to be happy! So much money was paid for this Ulfric man to be killed and she of all people actually FAILED!

She prayed to the Daedra to save her from the mess she was in, couldn't go back and proabably couldn't stay either.

'Caius!' She sighed wondering what he was doing or if it was a dream, she wondered if it was him who stopped her.

'Hello Aralin, tell me... what happened to father after mother passed on?' He said unsheathing his dagger.

'He, uh, hired assassins to kill anyone who disrespected the dunmer blood in her.' Aralin said knowing that she didn't really have the power to escape.

He narrowed his eyes at her and pointed the dagger right at her, he spoke, 'And you became an assassin, the Morag Tong?' He asked clearly annoyed by that name.

'No, the brotherhood in Cyrodiil actually, my latest contract was Ulfric Stormcloak.' She replied matching his tone.

'Hah. An attempt on Ulfric's life, you should have known it would fail- he's got the Dovahkiin on his side.' He snarled.

'The wha?' She asked disinterestidly.

He slapped a palm to his head and groaned. 'The dragonborn? Savior of Nirn? Hero of Skyrim?' She felt embarassed that she didn't known about such a things, it sounded like common knowledge.

She flicked her mind through all her mother had taught her.

'Oh yes, the one that kills dragons and steals their power?'

'Very clever, let me pat you on the back.' He offered sarcastically.

'Where was the Dovahkiin last night then brother elf?' She asked taunting the mighty Dovah.

'I'm part elf!?' Caius was shocked by that news.

'Yes and I'll ask again. Where was the Dragonborn to save Ulfric huh?' She answered with rage and annoyance building up inside her.

'The Dovahkiin was saving Ulfric, you felt the Dovahkiin, you can probably feel the power coming from the Dragonborn from wherever he is.' He said taunting her back.

'Look, you were the one that sa-... No way, it's you isn't it? Your the Dragonborn.' He simply smirked.

'You need to tell people you can save them- come one!' He slunk back into a chair and whispered.

'All ready done it sister. I'm Archmage, Guildmaster, Listener, Harbinger, Dovahkiin.'

'Wait, the listener- in Cyrodil we had a listener aswell, is this where the famous Dark Brotherhood are, in Skyrim?' She asked pressing him for answers, she cursed him in any and every language she new and he simply cursed back in Draconic.

**_Read and review if you would be so kind, pretend sweet roll to any reviewers, followers or favouriters!  
Next up- learning more about Aralin and there's gonna be skull smashing by which I mean a good old fashioned bandit fort run in._**


	15. Chapter 15

Caius Iondius, Fate 15

'So you've done it all then?' She asked wide eyed.

'Yeah, but look you've attempted murder on a Jarl and you're going to be punished- there's not much I can do. I don't know if you'll be excecuted, imprisoned for the rest of your life or banished from Skyrim. The choice is not in my hands.' Caius said to one Aralin who now knew the Dark Brotherhood were in Dawnstar.

'Actually it is.' Ulfric's voice boomed from behind.

'The choice is completely down to you, everyone will comply to the punishment you inflict. Now I will leave you be, Dovahkiin.'

'By the nine! Aralin, I am your brother correct? Don't think I won't punish you severely for this.' Caius said sternly.

'Please, don't have my head on the block, I beg you brother.' Aralin said almost to tears.

'Aralin, I know what your capable of so I'm not putting your assassin talents to use. You can join the Dark Brotherhood or begone from Skyrim- but not from this world.' Caius said after checking it was a good decision.

'...' Join a rival brotherhood or leave Skyrim- wait she wasn't in the Cyrodiil Brotherhood anymore- the rules were fail a contract and no longer be a revered assassin.

'I'll join the damned brotherhood!' She huffed angrily.

'Good to see your not foolish like our evil sister Avonis, I heard she was rising the ranks of the the Thalmor in the Summerset Isles.'

'It is true, she slaughters those who worship Talos but she does so in public.' Aralin sighed.

'Now, your power is fully restored and welcome to Skyrim- when you get to Dawnstar the black door will ask you a question answer with this-' Caius said

'Innoncence, my brother.'

Of his sisters Avonis had always been the cruel, demanding powerful one from an early age, capturing animals from the woods and practically torture them.

'Oh and Aralin? Ask Nazir to show you the armory so you can get some real armor! You'll be pairing with Cicero, he wears jester clothes.' For a reason she didn't know Caius was laughing hysterically- that was her punishment- Cicero the one who will drive anyone insane.

'Do me a favour- tell Veezara, argonian, to come to Windhelm, Palace of the Kings.

'If you need potions and poisons speak Babette, vampire girl. Nazir tends to keep things order while I'm away, he's redguard- say your the listener's sister if he doesn't believe you ask him about Astrid then he'll know.' Caius said as she left for Dawnstar.

Aralin had been there to defend Caius from Avonis when she picked on him, the two sisters fought for dominance but no-one really came out on top.

Caius had so much going on- Jarl and having to sort out his hold, Brynjolf who was probably waiting in Dragon Bridge, Aralin being around and having to take down a Thalmor influence in Skyrim.

He knew of a small fort of Thalmor who were spying on Eastmarch- so he was going to wait for Veezara to turn up then go slay some elves.

Aralin had managed to get to Dawnstar in one piece but damn was it tough- some Imperials came by the carriage she was on looking for her! Since they didn't know the appearance she was in the clear.

'What is life's greatest illusion?' The black door asked in its ghostly voice.

'Innocence, my brother.' She replied just as Caius told her to.

'Welcome, home.'

'Intruder! Gabriella, Veezara get a move on we need to kill the intruder.' A redguard voice shouted, she couldn't get its location but knew of 2 people approaching.

She put her hands up as an argonian pointed a dagger at her throat.

'You must be Veezara no? Caius sent me, I'm his sister in case you were wondering.' She said hoping they would believe her.

'Something tells me your not lying to me.' Nazir, the redguard said ascending the steps of the cold sanctuary entrance.

'Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood, what brings you here?' Nazir asked.

'Punishment from Caius after I messed up a contract for the Cyrodiil Brotherhood.' She replied hoping not to be chucked out for being with the Cyrodiil brotherhood.

'Let me guess you didn't plunge your dagger into the heart quick enough? He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

'It was a rather hard contract- Ulfric Stormcloak? Some kind of soon to be high king.

'Holy shit, that contract must have been sooo hard for a novice!' He teased.

'Killing him at a party where Caius was didn't seem hard at all.' She snapped back.

'I joke, come on I'll get you some armor, we got plenty to choose from.' Nazir said as she followed him through a small tunnel.

'Here we are, lets see here- Shrouded armor, pre enchanted can be improved to be a better fit and more protective though.

Or Worn Shrouded Armor, you can't improve it at a workbench but you can put whatever enchantments you like on it.'

'I'll take those Shrouded Handwraps and some worn shrouded armor.' She said.

'As you wish, once your finished up enchanting- soul gems are in the case and are all filled, you can report to me for a set of contracts.' Nazir said staring her down.

She began enchanting- for the main armor piece she did a double enchantment- Poison Resistance and 'Fortify Alteration' her favoured school of magic, she could cast Paralyze then let her dagger enter her victim.

Onto the boots- Muffle and Fortify Sneak, now she would be unheard as she killed targets off.

Now for the gloves which fit perfectly over the hand wraps that help do double one handed weapon sneak attack damage- a brilliant enchantment.

The gloves- Fortify Magicka and Archery, she sometimes used the bow if her target was far away.

She had to wonder how she'd failed, her assassins life in Cyrodiil had been great- over 60 killed victims- 7 were major people and at least 20 of the rest were somewhat important people.

And finally for the last armor piece the cowl which masked her appearance, which was good, wouldn't want any stray viewers knowing who she was.

She put Fortify Alchemy and Destruction magic on, just in case she had to go loud or encountered any trouble- her daggers wouldn't help much in combat.

She moved onto the weapons, her glass dagger which she'd been given by Caius now had absorb health and paralyze enchantments on it- just in case a target needs help dying then stealing the health would help, the chance to paralyze them would stop them fleeing if they survived the attack.

Next she needed a bow from one of the plaque's- a shining elven bow was calling her along with a bunch of elven arrows.

She enchanted the bow so any arrows leaving it's string would absorb magicka and send a burst of terrifying frost damage through the victim.

She was ready to serve the Dark Brotherhood!

'Listener, I came as soon as I could, your sister Aralin I believe? She told me you needed me.' Veezara said as the listener turned to face him.

'Yes, didn't know if you felt like cold blooded murder, there's a fort of thalmor, elves to the west- you up for some shadow killing?' Caius asked with an evil grin.

'Even the gods couldn't make me say no, lets go!' Veezara said drawing his Dwarven sword and Elven dagger.

They stalked the fort learning the routes of each of the 12 elves who were outside the fort.

Caius took out his bow and notched an ebony arrow, he pulled the bowstring back as far as possible and released. The familiar thunk was heard as the arrow hit the elf in the throat.

None of his other comrades were alerted, the guard at the entrance was far from view of any others in the violent blizzard so Veezara snook up and plunged his sword through the heart and robes of the elf.

Two down ten to go! Caius wondered if the sound of the Thu'um would be heard in the snowstorm. He decided not to risk it- but there was one shout.

_STRUN...BAH...QO!_ Caius had summoned a storm, he called for the storm to rain down from the skies, woe to any struck by it.

Elves were struck down by the dozen until none remained, those who fleed were picked off by the duo.

Once the storm died down Veezara and Caius crept to the head thalmor's office, a small building. There was 3 elves, two sat at a desk to the right, the other was round the corner to the left.

Veezara took the one on the left and pushed the long dwarven blade into his enemy as blood oozed from the deceased.

Meanwhile Caius was dealing with two people in one area, he drew his sword back ready to swing when an elf quickly span round and tried to knock the blade from his hand. One elf's head was on the floor while the rest of the body was spouting a fountain of red.

The other elf was swift and began attacking but his weapon flew from his grasp.

_ZUN HAAL VIIK!_ He had used two full shouts in a short space, his vision was fading and the elf was locating his weapon. Blackness overtook him.

**AN- Come on viewers R&R! :) Let me know how you think this story is so far!**

Shout- Strun Bah Qo- Storm Call

Shout- Zun Haal Viik- Disarm


	16. Chapter 16

Caius Ionidius, Fate 16

A/N- I'll be introducing the Dawnguard in a few chapters so look out!

He woke up with an argonian at his side? Veezara, memories came rushing in to his head from the battle.

'Hey Veezara, what happened?' Caius asked looking round the room. same one where the fight was.

'You my friend simply were exhausted from those strange shouts, you blacked out as the elf was about to kill you. My dagger somehow located his neck, your free of any injuries by the way.'

'Thanks for stopping that elf.'

'No problem, my listener, may I ask? Is it true that you are a Jarl now?' Veezara asked.

'Aye, I was granted the hold by Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius.'

'How you stopped those two from killing each other I will never know, simply impossible to understand how someone ends civil war just like that.

Caius chuckled, 'Just takes knowing some people's weaknesses and having more power than them.'

'We should head back to Windhelm and let Ulfric know of our win here.' Caius said attempting to ignore the pain in his legs and the fatigue that plagued him.

'I advise we rest, besides you passed out because you were tired, can't have you traveling in a weakened state.' Veezara replied in his friendly tone.

'Uggh, fine I'll sleep but at dawn we travel ok?'

'A most wise plan listener.'

So they slept, and woke early in the morning, had a quick breakfast- Sweet rolls, the rolls were not as good as the one's her Aunt used to make- the icing was to die for. But thalmor fort sweet rolls were stale and tasted terrible.

The duo of lethal assassins arrived back within the hour but had to stop for a few minutes at one point as a Thalmor trio searching for them passed by.

Because they were kind Veezara and Caius had stabbed them all in backs from behind, and silently.

'Jarl Ulfric, the Thalmor in the fort are dead and o-.' Caius was cut off quickly as Galmar ordered them both to come and see his reports instantly.

'Our scouts and Tullius's have found a possible secret base for the Thalmor located in the Reach, says that a large army could be training in there.' Galmar said with Elven hatred lacing his words.

'I'll check it out, I have some other buisness in the reach first- Guild buisness. Once I've finshed up there I'll infiltrate the place and gather all the intel on that place, permission to wipe a few elves out as I go?' Caius asked raising an eyebrow hopefully.

'Granted.' Galmar said chuckling about how good it was that Storm-blade had Dark Brotherhood connections.

With that Veezara went back to the brotherhood but not after Caius told him to stop at Whiterun and call Aela upto Markarth and to wait at Vlindrel Hall. Veezara simply nodded and slipped off.

He had gotten a carriage to Dragon bridge and was searching for Brynjolf when screams of terror and taunting was heard by his inner wolf.

A large orc clad in heavy armor which Caius did not recognise was fighting off 3... Vampires, he recognised the spell as one that drained an enemies life.

Rage built up inside him, his mother had been killed by vampires and they had burned his village, then they tormented him and gave him a 'gift'. How to turn people but not be undead.

He used it on Elenwen but he vowed not to use it ever again. The orc was hacking and slashing but the Nightmaster vampires were simply absorbing his life force, Caius acted on instinct and unsheated Chillrend.

He ran behind the orcs first attacker and shoved the glass blade into the vampire's dead heart. The 2nd vampire snarled and focused on the new snack.

The orc saw the chance an wrapped his war axe of strange design round the vampire's neck.

Strangely the third vampire had ran away which was unusual for vampire's. A loud war cry came from the lone beast charging down the small hill, before Caius could react a large, chunky arrow type missile made a clunk as it hit the vampire.

'Seems to me that you've got the vampire slaying spirit within you, Isran would get on with you!' The large orc laughed.

'Wanna join the dawnguard?'

'I don't know what the Dawnguard are but if I get to use a weapon like that then I'm game.' Caius said with a grin pointing to the contraption the orc was holding, it was like a bow.

'Name's Durak, the Dawnguard is a faction made up of vampire hunters, and if you were to join then you most certainly would be able to use a weapon like this- its called a crossbow... a dawnguard speciality.' Durak said with a smirk.

'I'll have think about this offer and maybe you'll see me join.'

'Oh I see what your plan is, here take this crossbow and here's some bolts, just like arrows. Were at Fort Dawnguard, in the Rift. Near Stendarr's beacon, I hope you decide to join, we could use someone like you- you've got a fire in your eyes.' Durak said to Caius who was examining the crossbow.

'Now I'm certainly going to check out the Dawnguard. I'll join up as soon as I can.'

'Now that's what I like to hear!' Durak replied trotting off to rid the world of more beasts.

I found Bryn hiding in the inn, he was leaned up a post with an eyebrow raised. 'You took your time lad.'

'Buisness, I'm in good with many erm, organizations aswell as the Guild, I'm Dovahkiin, Arch-Mage, Harbinger, Listener, Lega-.'

'You've got your point across, now lets head out and bring Gallus back to mortal life.'

'Brynjolf, the only person who isn't fazed by the fact we're going to face a horde of Daedra, a trip to Evergloam AND we'll be getting 2 elder scrolls in one day!' I said hoping Bryn was ready for the task.

'Lad, I've been through a Dwemer ruin, spoke to a daedric prince and lived to see the mighty dragonborn.' Brynjolf replied.

'Let's go.'

We had come to a large Forsworn camp- filled with black and red skinned beings- definitely Sun-Forge redoubt.

'By the Gods, look at all those Dremora, how will we fight all these and live?' Bryn said shocked by the Dremora area.

'Your confidence seems to have been vaporized am I right?' I said with a smug grin, I sighed and focused on the wierd forge with a deep blue liquid inside, clearly it was unique and probably made an incredible armor.

'Lad, does the stuff in that forge seem- familiar somehow?' Bryn asked feeling very puzzled.

I mentally slapped myself and shared the knowledge with Brynjolf- 'Nocturnal- the ebonmere! Once we find Enthir and get the scroll it will be read in order to allow entry to Evergloam without dying.'

'And your sure this is true?'

'I've dealt with my fair share of Daedra, you should know, you were with me in Solitude on that heist when Sheogorath showed up!' I said laughing at how insane that had been.

We formulated a plan, I would use the Sanguine Rose, which I had found in my pack despite me not having packed it but I suspected the gods were on my side.

Once the Sanguine Rose gave me a dremora I would meet him, make him infiltrate the camp and destroy them from the inside. Gods on my side or not the plan didn't go to plan.

I took the rose and used it- a Dremora the height of an altmer ad size of Farkas appeared seemingly hostile with me.

'Mortal- you dare summon me!' The dremora said rasing his voice and greatsword.

'Uncle Sam said the rose was mine, so are you going to behave or not.' I said in a squeaky tone that aggravated him further.

'Nooo!' He said in his strange evil accent, he lifted the sword but disappeared in a bolt of energy once the nightingale blade entered him.

I used the Rose again, straight away he shouted curses and finished his speech with, 'Time to die puny weakling.' I rolled my eyes and began sparring with him.

'Just give in stupid Dremora, I could easily shout you to death.' I said in a strained voice all because his gauntleted hand grabbed my throat and lifted me up effortlessly.

'Die mortal weakling!' He screamed throwing me at a tree.

'Feim!' I shouted just before the impact of the tree occured. The dremora again charged me- it was like when I summoned an unbound dremora at the top of the College of Winterhold, I welcomed the Deja Vu and began battling the crazed Daedra.

His attacks were born with much more fury and less precision, he pushed me back towards the edge of a cliffside. I risked the detection of Brynjolf and the redoubt.

'Fus Ro!' The shout only made him drop to his knees but my blades rested crossed over on each side of his neck.

'Do you submit to me now?' I asked sweetly and fluttered my eye lashes at him.

'Never!' He said not giving up on the idea of killing me and showing my heart to his fellow Daedra.

I swung my blades back then forward to kill him...again.

He raised his hands and spoke with sourness. 'Yes, I submit.'

'Yes what?' I said challenging him.

'Yes, master.' He sighed and glared at me.

'Friends?' I asked offering a handshake.

Knowing he had to submit to my humiliating greetings he shook my hand while sulking.

'See your brethen down there?' I said pointing to the redoubt.

'I need you to pretend to help then kill them all understand- oh, there is a mortal down there, possibly two and maybe me- do not kill them or I'll summon you twenty times and send you to the void with a new method each time. Clear?'

'Trust me, I will do as you ask, but only because Sanguine would gut me like a fish if I did not!' My daedra who was called Valkyraz huffed.

'I'll gut you like a fish if you betray me. And yes I know you'll try to kill me once this is finished for payback or because your jealous of my power.' I smirked at the daedric armoured being who would do anything for me to die.

'Go!' I said.

Bryn had took out a few Dremora on the west side of the Redoubt while Valkyraz began talking to his suspicious Daedra kin who each turned their backs and ended up with greatsword-to-the-heart condition which had one cure- death.

Me and Bryn were sneaking down a steep pathway that had many bends and enemies around each corner.

We had found a comfortable spy position, as Valkyraz chopped heads off secretly I felt something was wrong.

I summoned a bound bow silently and pulled an arrow back as a hooded figure in famliiar robes spoke to his crowd of Daedra.

'Daedra, soon the human's will shall break, he will tell us how to enter Evergloam- we will send all of Skyrim's occupants to a life of darkness by tricking them into entering or simply taking power from Nocturnal's realm and using it to destroy Skyrim! All shall fear us even the mad reachmen!'

The figure removed the hood, short black hair, emerald eyes, and he commanded Daedra. Damn.


	17. Chapter 17

Caius Ionidius, Fate 17

'Brynjolf get at least 15 feet away! Then once I cast this spell, start killing.' The daedra army was still stood in a huddle all listening to fake stories about how they would all prosper.

Caius had glanced at Valkyraz who seemed to back away from the rest without them noticing, Caius' hands were filled with a green balls that were quickly merged, he ran into the middle of the Daedric horde praying that the spell would work- Mass Paralysis.

The green exploded at the ground and several stiff Dremorans fell to the floor as statues except the mad leader.

'Brynjolf, Valkyraz- kill these statues while I deal with loony, no time to lose!' He drew the nightingale blade as the leader of the sick cult circled his prey.

'You dare call me such! I have the power of a god! I'll eat your heart!' He leapt at Caius who simply sidestepped.

'I have a scroll, a sacrifice, you would try and stop me!?'

'Uh huh, your no more powerful than a common bandit.'

'False!'

'Prove it?' Caius said with a malicious smile.

With that a red and black mist surrounded him and he grew to the size of a giant, his skin turning red and black, armor coating his body like a layer of skin, a giant daedric warhammer was in his hand.

/

Brynjolf had been hacking away at still Dremorans with Valkyraz helping out, they had killed 10- each one that was hit awoke and attacked so the two only had as many free hits they could get in.

There was around 15 beasts still frozen but then the spell effect wore off, Valkyraz looked to Brynjolf and cast a spell on him, Daedric Armor suddenly engulfed him making sure he was suddenly tougher.

Then it began, daedra slashed at Brynjolf who dodged, weaved and stabbed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

The daedra giant smashed his hammer down as Caius rolled out of the way, snapping out of his gaze at the terrifying creature that was easily quadruple his size and some.

He had slayed regular giants heck he had even killed dragons- blood dragons, frost dragons, elder dragons but this- this was a giant that had been manipulated to a form- the small robed man proved his power by transforming into whatever that was- now he had twin warhammers.

Be fast Caius, giants are usually slow when they move- use that advantage. He told himself those words but it seemed the giant had read his thoughts and to prove a point he bolted over to Caius and picked him up with a massive hand.

'You will die as we destroy Skyrim- I will find your family and- and rip their hearts out- devour their souls.' The angry Dremora who he learned was called Agzedor.

'Zun!' Agz simply laughed with true arrogance and replied to the dragon shout which seemingly had no effect.

'Ooh hahaha, one of the famed dragon shouts that probably killed Alduin, so you are the saviour then, too small I think.'

'Go to oblivion you asshole!'

'I was born in ob- AHH!' Agz screamed as a a sharp object pierced the chink in his armor.

'Gormlaith, good to see you, hows it been in Sovngarde?' Caius asked as he backpedaled up the redoubt whilst firing bound arrows while Gormlaith simply swung her battle axe.

'Not bad, Ysgramor and Hakon have been at it lately, the friendly fights are a way of living in Sovngarde.'

'I must say, who taught you the shout that summons me?'

'Tsun.'

'You can go to your beloved Sovngarde little mortal.' Agz screamed to make them focus on him again.

'Oh yes, lets deal with this ghastly thing.'

'Hyaahh!' Brynjolf dived onto Agz from the top of the redoubt, he shook wildly to try and get rid of Bryn who held on tight.

Caius took advantage as Agz staggered back and over a rock and into a waterfall that even Caius hadn't noticed.

Agz was turning back human as his descent to death quickened.

'Brynjolf!' Caius shouted, it seemed as if the world was in slow motion, Agz had flew up at first and still hadn't dropped past eye level, Brynjolf had leapt off falling giant with his arms out.

Caius ran to the edge with whirlwind sprint- 'Wuld!' As Brynjolf grew closer he began to fall, Caius was teetering on the edge, he had underestimated how far Whirlwind Sprint could take someone.

He reached for Brynjolf and caught his arm but it was then that he slipped from the edge- 'Feim!' A third shout in a short space of time, his throat would hurt tomorrow.

He felt himself become Ethereal but Brynjolf did not, holding onto Brynjolf he shoved Bryn into a small cave below the overhang, the shout was fading, Brynjolf was safe and he'd probably just killed a dremora giant.

Brynjolf had just made it into the small cave which Caius had thrown him into to stop him dying from fall damage.

Caius' ethereal state decided to run out not before or after impact- just as he hit ground the ethereal state was gone and he instantly felt several ribs brake.

Agz's fall had been broken by his transformation but he was even more wounded than Caius, coughing up blood but Agz wanted to win the battle.

He staggered over to Caius who was temporarily paralyzed from the fall and lying on his back- helpless.

'Time to die! Know that you were sent to oblivion by the great Agz!' The now-human once giant said raising a Daedric Greatsword that had soul trap on it.

Caius simply closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Whats happened?... Why hasn't he killed me yet.

Agz dropped to the floor silently, it was the clatter of his sword that made Caius open his eyes quickly.

'Master.' Valkyraz said with a bow before his time on Nirn expired, he could easily be called back.

Caius just lay there suprised that the Daedra he summoned actually saved him and didn't finish him off or stab him in the back.

He looked around for Bryn but remembered he was in that small cave that was atleast 10 feet higher than him.

Caius was still partly crippled when Brynjolf who was covered in the dust from the redoubt dropped down from his ledge with a cough and a thud.

'We did it- we need to get back up there- Evergloam awaits.'

'Aye, well done lad, its safe to say was a different experience to Irkgthand.'

Rather short chapter, just completing a few more chapters so I can upload them quick as possible. 1,600 views, dunno if thats good for a first fanfic but yay!


	18. Chapter 18

Caius Ionidius, Fate 18

Thirty minutes of casting restoration spells and making potions was how long it took before the two theives could even consider traveling anywhere.

'Enthir! Enthir!' Caius and Bryn had entered an underground hideout where Enthir was chained to the wall.

'Get me down and I can show you where the scroll is locked up, I hope you've got lock picks by the way.' Enthir said rubbing his sore wrists.

'How did you know we're after an elder scroll?'

'It was I who figured out it was possible to bring Gallus back, so the insane dremora took me here to deliver me to Nocturnal. Thanks for saving me I guess, follow me, the locked glass chest is over here and no I dont have a key.'

Enthir, was a non guild member but had become friends with Gallus on a heist gone wrong, now he was a fence for the guild which was rather handy.

The Elder Scroll of Shadows had what appeared to be a common lock on its glass box, it proved its worth however.

Caius whipped out a lockpick, and set to work, it broke, as did at least twenty more. It was Brynjolf in the end who had a few tries and realised it was no pickable lock.

Crack! The daedric dagger smashed into the glass leaving obvious marks, Caius had grown annoyed with the damned lock so took the quick option- which to his suprise worked.

He read the scroll and and it was like using a scroll of detect life, a circular shape was glowing black while everything else was red, it was normally the other way round for the colours- but he was dealing with an ELDER scroll.

He found the source of the blackness- the strange forge that looked like the Ebonmere, he considered what to do before stepping in with the scroll still in a reading position.

Blackness- the void! No, Caius was wrong, he presumed that he had died and was in Sithis's realm.

After what seemed like months of blackness and a falling sensation Caius saw a small light that was very far away, ghostly sentinels dotted the way.

The floor was black and Caius couldn't really tell where he was, his senses returned and he realised he was in Evergloam.

Evergloam was not a place Caius liked, he would somehow find Gallus and hope he could escape back to Skyrim.

He tried to speak to one of the dead sentinels that no doubt served Nocturnal but was met with an attack.

'Living are not allowed here, you will die!' The ghost drew a sword that went through Caius- ghosts can't kill.

'Tell me what that light is!' Caius asked staring his foe down.

'You must be pulling my leg, that is Shade Perilous, the only known location in Evergloam, it is Nocturnal's fortress where her most powerful servers reside.'

He ran towards the only light that soon became a castle- impressive to say the least, even if it was dark and shadowy inside.

He pushed the large door open and pulled Chillrend out, scanning the area he saw a few souls and a scroll in the hands of a statue Nocturnal's. Approaching the Elder Scroll of Phantom Souls he could almost FEEL Nocturnal's presence.

As he placed a hand on the scroll his fears had come to reality.

'Ah, my agent of subterfuge, I have been expecting you, courageous as you have been you will meet your demise in this very room!' Nocturnal's booming voice came.

She paused then continued, 'I am only playing around mortal, I know your connection to Sheogorath. He told me to say that to you, he also says he's got some cheese for you down at the Isles- take the scroll and Gallus will come to you. You have done well mortal, most who dare enter my realm fail to survive.'

As promised, once Caius pryed the scroll off its holder he turned around to see none other than Gallus Desidenius.

'Mortal! You are the one who returned the Skeleton Key, tell me... is Karliah well?' Gallus asked clearly smiling through his nightingale armor.

'You'll be finding out shortly, and I won't be the only mortal one once this is over. But yes Karliah is with the guild again.' Caius answered wondering how the guild would react to Gallus returning.

'You have gone to a great effort to come here and find me, no easy task- you have my thanks Guildbrother and kinsman- you look nordic but I can tell what race you are.'

'Lets try this scroll then.'

Caius pulled out the scroll and read it whilst facing Gallus- Caius was met with a blinding light that caused intense pain and a few strange bruises.

'Foolish mortal, I do not give without benefitting from a bargain- before I allow this soul to pass through to Skyrim you must forfeit one of your most artifacts.' Nocturnal said with a bitter laugh.

'Dawnbreaker? Meridia gave it to me, maybe you could take her down a peg?' Caius answered hoping it would be a good enough sacrifice.

'Ah yes, deliver the artifact to the Ebonmere once you return, dear Meridia will be angry when she discovers I have her weapon, her sword!' Nocturnal said pleased with her leverage against Meridia.

'Now the scroll should work, give it a few tries.'

He read the scroll again sending all his might, will and focus into it after a few moments a green bolt hit Gallus, he read again before all went black.

Caius woke up feeling warm and he could smell a rather nice horker stew. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a hut, a small one too.

'Hello?' He called out weakly hoping it wasn't a dream. A fellow imperial entered the room with a bowl of stew.

'Gallus!'

'Rest my friend, reading the scroll took a great deal out of you, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. Once you read the scroll we were returned to Tamriel, you were out cold so I took you here.'

'Thanks, did anyone from the guild pass by?'

'Brynjolf did, I sent him back to the guild but to remain tight lipped so it was a suprise.' Gallus said content with his own plan.

'Skyrim has changed since I was last here, I know that you killed Mercer, returned the key but how is the guild now?' Gallus asked pondering if it was prosperous or failing.

'Doing great, I'm Guildmaster, Brynjolf is second and everyone is making coin like there's no tomorrow!' Caius said excitedly.

'It will be good to just be an ordinary thief again, I'm sure you are a good guildmaster and I look forward to seeing your skills- is Enthir still with the college?'

'Don't worry Enthir is perfectly well and good, although the Daedra had captured him, he showed us where the first scroll that let me enter Evergloam was.'

2 DAYS LATER

'Brynjolf, please speak to one of us- no-one knows what happened out there!' Karliah begged.

In the shadows of the cistern where everyone was gathered Caius and Gallus watched everyone as they feared the worst.

With a mischievious grin Gallus took a septim from Caius's hand and chucked it in the pool of the cistern.

Everyone turned their heads once they heard the splash. Whilst they were all distracted Gallus and Caius strolled up to the middle of the cistern so they were behind everyone.

'Bryn, come on, tell us over a bottle of mead, how bad can it ave been?' Delvin asked clearly worried for the guildmaster.

Gallus and Caius stood silently laughing as their guild siblings did not see them.

They both threw a septim in different corners of the septims to see if anyone would turn their heads.

'What was that?' Karliah said unsheathing her dagger and standing up.

Caius and Caius stepped forward making their presence known as their boots clanked on the floor.

Heads whipped round and jaw's hit the floor.

'By the nine!' Brynjolf gasped mocking suprise.

'Bloody hell!' Delvin shouted.

'It can't be- no! What trickery are my eyes playing on me?' Karliah said.

Gallus moved and took off his hood to reveal his smiling face. 'Karliah! You're ok!' He exclaimed as Karliah leapt to her feet and embraced him.

'Caius, I can't thank you enough, you went out there and did the impossible, thank you so much.' Karliah said beaming that she was re-united.

Caius dropped to the floor relieved and exhausted from the journey and pain he got after reading the scroll.

Brynjolf and Delvin got talking to Gallus and seeing if his skills were rusty or still great. Karliah had brewed Caius a potion for his exhaustion, it was an extreme stamina restoring potion.

'Karliah, seeing your reaction to being re-united with Gallus made it all worth it. Besides, think how rich the guild will be with another master thief.'

Karliah hugged Caius tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek overjoyed Gallus had somehow come back to Skyrimz. Then Karliah gave him his potion while he rested in bed for a while.

He strained his ears to listen to Delvin who was talking to Karliah, 'He's still damn good at what he does!'

On the far side of the cistern Sapphire was cuddling up to Clusan who had completed jobs in every hold by now and was on his way to becoming rich- such is the life of an honest thief.

Caius slept happy in the knowledge that Gallus Desidenius

was once again a mortal thief.

After slipping out of the cistern undetected Caius galloped to Markarth which was on the other side of Skyrim, he rode fast only making two stops, one at night but that was in Rorikstead and the other was to make camp and eat in the day.

He set off from Rorikstead and made it in another six hours, Markarth was a dwarven city featuring a dwemer ruin

Nchuand-Zel and a museum full of dwarven items.

He went up to Vlindrel Hall a house he purchased after giving Markarth to the Stormcloak's during the peace treaty meeting.

He had chosen to wear a dragon priest mask, Volsung for that meeting so neither Tullius or Ulfric knew his identity, he also wore it when on Dark Brotherhood contracts or Thieves Guild jobs.

His dragon priest masks where all in a wardrobe in Vlindrel Hall but Miraak's mask was locked up in Proudspire Manor.

Miraak was a fellow Dovahkiin who had turned on the dragons instead of serving them like other dragon priests.

Vlindrel Hall was spacious and held many rooms along with an Alchemy Lab, Enchanting Lab and master bedroom.

Argis, his housecarl resided in their while Aela also waited for his arrival.

'Good to see you again friend!' Argis cried out, Argis had drunk a little too much so he quickly helped Argis to his room where Argis passed out.

Aela was in the bedroom patiently waiting for Caius.

Caius needed no further prompting on what to do when Aela patted the bed and smiled seductively. He removed his armor leaving it on the floor whilst bringing Aela into his arms kissing her fiercely all the while.

'So, you must have missed me while waiting for me eh?' He asked taking off her gauntlets quickly.

'Make sure that it was worth it.' She whispered while seeking entry to his mouth with her tongue.

Once he had her armor off he took his simple shirt off revealing his impressive muscles.

Instinctively Aela wrapped her legs round him as he undid her remaining clothing, he noticed her hardened nipples so began to play with them earning a gasp of pleasure once he pinched them.

They grinded hips and he picked Aela up with hands on her hips, he moved around so he could enter her and fill her as soon as he could, once his entire length was in he began to thrust in and out.

She screamed his name with sheer pleasure as he rammed into her again and again... Since Argis was out cold they were free.

Once they were both exhausted they collapsed into each other's arms and slept dreaming of the experience.

Author's Notes- Aaaaand the dragonborn has sex...

Review and be sure to leave any comments or constructive critism.

Dawnguard section might be in this fanfic instead...maybe not. You guys decide, thanks to my loyal readers, read an review I beg you *ultimate cute face*


	19. Chapter 19

Caius Ionidius, Fate 19

He and Aela woke up remebering the night before, he smiled at his soon to be wife, she had seen him as a whelp when he first joined the companions but the two soon began secret elimination of the Silver Hand together.

They both woke feeling slightly sore and Argis had raised an eyebrow at his Thane. 'Not a word Argis- not even a whisper.'

Putting on his dragonbone armor minus helm he trotted over to the case where 3 of his dragon priest masks were- Since the elves liked to use magic he took Otar the mads mask and put it on.

It was apparently enchanted to give resistance to Frost, Fire and Shock spell damage should he encounter any mages.

He took Chillrend, an elven dagger of blizzards, a quiver of dragonbone arrows and Zephyr the dwarven bow that once belonged to Katria, an explorer working on getting Aetherium shards and forging items at the legendary Aetherium Forge. He had helped the ghost explorer and they encountered the well known Forgmaster- a giant fire breathing dwarven centurion.

Zephyr seemed to fire faster than any other bow on Nirn, it was quick and effective.

'Aela give me your boots.' Caius said waiting to catch them.

'Not sure why but here catch.'

He took them into the arcane enchanting lab and put a Muffle enchantment on Aela's nordic boots.

'We're going to be doing some sneaking around today, I'm sure Veezara told you about the elf camp no?'

'I've heard we need to find out what's going on in there then get out of there am I right?'

'Damn straight, although I plan on taking out a few Thalmor bastards along the way.'

'We need to be careful Caius, don't want no major injuries before the wedding. I plan on breaking you my own way.' She said teasingly.

The two lovers had sent word to General Tullius to send a large amount of the Legion's Forces to the location becaus Caius felt something was going to go wrong.

Their horses galloped to where the so-called Thalmor hideout was.

They were creeping up a hill where they hoped would give them an entrance to the cave hideout.

Once their heads could see over the hill all they could see was elves, Thalmor everywhere, at least a thousand troops were there and Skyrim was in-danger.

No such luck! An elf in glass armour had spotted them and was pointing to them so all his comrades knew of their position.

Aela and Caius backed down from the hill and were walking across a wooden bridge.

A small lever was located under the wooden bridge so Aela pulled it and then Caius into the tunnel which had opened up.

She barricaded the tunnel door with a plank of wood so no elves could get through. Then Caius turned her attention back to the long tunnel, they crept through it hoping for signs of elves to kill.

They eventually landed in a large cavernous area with desks and boxes everywhere, Caius pryed a box open to reveal... Daedric weapons and armor. The elves were planning something and Ulfric and Tullius needed to know, if they had armor and weapons as good as daedric then they could easily win a war.

'Caius, if anything happens to me, I want you to enjoy life, move on, that will be my wish if I should fall this day.'

Completely taken aback and shocked Caius searched for words to say. 'A-Aela, I won't let anything happen but if by chance anything happens I'll try to fullfill your wish, it wouldn't be easy. My wish would be for you to uh...Put all my money to good use!' He laughed lightening the mood a little.

'Aela, come over here, I found some information. Look this dossier is about...me?'

He read the information aloud.  
'Dovahkiin, loyal to Skyrim.  
Real Name- Caius Ionidius, last seen at the Thalmor Embassy. If this man is eliminated the Skyrim can belong to elves.'

He skipped the other information with his appearance and behaviour in and looked at the plans book.

'Elenwen,

Once the daedric armor is shipped over the secret army in the reach can come out and invade Markarth, wipe out the Forsworn. Then a small force can be sent to Falkreath to take over that hold. The rest of the forces should go to Solitude and take it by suprise, then the Falkreath army can began the Whiterun assault.

The Solitude forces can take Morthal with ease whilst heading to support the Whiterun battle. Once Skyrim's capital is taken the force can split again. One half can go to Dawnstar and take that while the others can go past Helgen to avoid going near Windhelm, then once past Helgen they are to destroy Riften and the Thieves Guild. The men in Dawnstar can move to Winterhold, beware the mages will put up a fight.

Ulfric will probably be sending men to one hold or another, he doesn't have as many forces as us. Once Riften and Winterhold is taken the true challenge begins, Stormcloaks fight for Skyrim and they will not back down. The two forces should regroup east of Windhelm and swarm the hold slaughtering all who stand in the way, send Ulfric to Solitude- It's where I'll be waiting to watch the excecution.

Avonis.'

His jaw near enough slammed into the ground after reading who sent it. Avonis, his traitor sister, she was a Thalmor now. She had probably married into some rich noble family and become high ranking. Just as he had suspected.

Skyrim was in immediate danger, he needed to get out of the cave and get to Solitude- it was one of the first holds on the list to be taken.

He put the dossier and note in his pockets and began casting a detect life spell.

No elves were inside the place but LOTS were outside.

'Aela, lets go now!' He hissed to Aela.

'Ok, who is Avonis, do you know her?' Aela asked.

'Uh, she's my traitor sister.' He sighed climbing up a ladder that had a trapdoor at the top of it.

He picked the lock that was pretty easy and climbed out to see an elf giving a speech but they had missed some of it.

'...And he will die by our hands, then all of Skyrim will bend it's knee to us!' The elves roared and clapped then took a legion formation.

An arrow whizzed to the little balcony where Aela and Caius where crouched silently.

'Come quietly Dovahkiin, you might be spared.'

Caius remained quiet as arrows came flooding to near where Caius' head was. They all stuck into the wall so the elf captain ordered some elves to go to the trap door and bust it open.

There was still a good chunk of Thalmor around, waiting for the Dragonborn to submit. No sign of the Legion soldiers at all!

Soon enough banging on the trapdoor came leaving only one option- Fight or die well.

Caius looked to Aela and she nodded respectfully.

He shouted an ancient war cry and dived from his ledge, shield in one hand, chillrend in the other he landed on an elf and hit him with the flat of his blade.

The elves lunged at him but he took the dagger from one of the elves belts and jammed it into his back before throwing it at the other elfs head.

Aela had rained down hell with arrows but had now jumped down to join Caius, back to back, as Shield-Sister and Shield-Brother.

They killed and stabbed but for each elf dead it seemed two took his place.

Authors Note- The civil war may have ended but betrayal is afoot. It may seem insane Caius can teleport but he doesn't use it often, he'll need it at somepoint for a journey from a place in the Rift to a place in Haafingar, any ideas? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Caius Ionidius, Fate 20

**Sorry for lack of updates, I went back to school on monday so I've had little time. Here we go...**

The elves closed in forming a tight circle around the two- he and Aela were trapped, he kissed her passionately and said 'Get ready'.

There was no way out, they hacked and slashed at the circle around them before two elves on horseback trotted over- Rulindil and Elenwen.

Rulindil grabbed Aela by a fistful of hair, Aela who had a tear in her eye remained emotionless but tears filled her eyes to the brim.

'Lady Elenwen, would you do me the honour of sending the  
never-to-be wife of the mighty Dovahkiin to oblivion?' Rulindil asked with more arrogance than Miraak- some feat.

His breathing quickened but he knew there was no way out but he couldn't face that. 'No! You Elven bastards!' He shouted.

He was being held by two soldiers who seemed to be high rank. Neither of them took the insult too kindly so he earned a punch in the gut from one of them.

'Do you submit, Dragonborn?' Elenwen's cold voice asked.

'Yes, yes I submit, spare Aela.' He asked angry with having to submit to a thalmor.

They decided that punching him again was wise so beat him a bit more, kicked him with their boots on and back handed him with gauntlets on.

Elenwen smiled sourly and pressed her dagger to Aela's throat.

'Goodbye, Aela the Huntress of Whiterun.' Elenwen said reveling in her payback chance.

The dagger was readied but Elenwen was choosing wether to slit her throat or take her head off and leave the dragonborn alone leave him as a broken man, never to be made whole again.

'I said I submit!' He shouted the Thu'um dangerously close to being released.

A chance!

He could shout Elenwen to Atmora but Aela was in the way, the risk was big.

His gaze turned to Aela who looked to him as he prepared to shout- she shook her head and mouthed the word- No.

Time slowed...The ring of instinct, he could transform and shred them all to a pulp.

He watched as Elenwen pulled back the elven sword- she swung it forward...forward...forward...His eyes met Aela's as the sword met with Aela's neck and in one swift slice her head had been freed from her shoulders, the thud was almost defeaning as her head collided with the ground.

He waited to hear bones crack and for the feel of being a towering beast to come... But it did not.

So he shouted in pure rage and created a shout with intense power.

'SUF OR HAAAD!' Caius shouted.

He had took Fus Ro Dah and shouted it backwards.

He watched as the shockwave blew Elenwen, Rulindil and over a hundred eleves to oblivion.

The bodies flew and flew, gaining height as the shout took them.

Caius quickly did the same shout to the elves that were still near him, his throat burned like a thousand Alduin's all breathing fire down his throat...that shout was not to be used regularly.

He ran forward to catch Elenwen as his evil plan was conjured. He also watched as Rulindil's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

'Bitch.' She was unconscious from how high she had traveled up in the air after the mighy shout.

He ran to Aela's lifeless form and sobbed.

He carried her body and Elenwen over to a roofed carriage that was in the trees.

The Imperial Legion had turned up by now, they swarmed the elves causing mass chaos with the element of suprise.

He sped off in the carriage with one location in mind- the Dawnstar sanctuary.

She woke, her hands were outstretched and chained to a wall. She was mainly naked apart from her cloth around her waist.

She thought that she had killed the bastard dovahkiins wife and then ordered him to be killed... Clearly not.

She looked across the room to the other people who were chained up... They were all dead.

A masked figuire entered the room and removed the cowl. It was him.

Caius approached her with a look of true hatred in his eyes, he removed her cloth and left her naked as the day she was born- her memories were flooding back.

'Oh you are gonna feel pain today you bitch.'

She knew he was dark brotherhood but didn't know the full extent of his cruelty. He slapped her and began punching her in every area except the face.

'I'm not gonna kill you like you killed Aela, your gonna know what your victims felt like... Scared, afraid, alone, helpless.'

He took his amulet of Talos and pressed it to her lips and rubbed it all over her body.

She screamed his name with curses attatched which made him laugh and then he punched her in the nose- blood sprayed up like a fountain.

Oh how she would slice his throat open!

'Cicero, she all yours ah but don't kill her.' Caius said calling Cicero from the table where the 'un-child' sat.

A crazy jester entered the room in a jesters outfit. He spoke in a high pitched voice filled with madness, he was like Sheogorath turned mortal 'The listener has told Cicero not kill you but he will still cause you pain ahahah. The listener is mossstt angry at you killing his beloved, oh how Cicero loves to stab. Stab stab stabbity stab. The night mother would want you to go to the void but I am the listeners to be commanded by.'

She frowned and grunted as he took a small dagger and stabbed her right in the knee. He laughed and danced a mad jig.

Caius had did what he did to humiliate Elenwen, he wanted to hurt that bitch before he roasted her alive in blast of flame.

His thoughts were now of pure malice and he would avenge Aela!

Babette had kindly offered to sew Aela's head back on for the funeral in Whiterun at Jorrvaskr.

When the time come he would Fus Ro Dah Elenwen off the Throat of The World.

She had tried to kill herself but the chains stopped any movement, even a redguard had entered and had his laugh. And to top things off a child- yes a little girl entered and pitied her saying that the listener is not to be provoked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-\-_-_-

Caius arrived in Whiterun and made the trip he made for Kodlak's funeral- up the stairs to the ancient forge.

There Aela lay, so peaceful, free even, she would be roaming the hunting grounds with Skjor now, or by chance Kodlak would have offered her a chance at Sovngarde.

He kissed her cheek holding back tears, then he placed a yellow mountain flower next to her.

Only the Whiterun people attended that funeral, many people like Balgruuf, Irileth, all the companions and Caius.

'...We weep...' Caius said one of the lines to the verse said at a companions funeral, he lit the planks where she rested, the flames consumed her body, maybe she was watching from Shor's Hall, maybe she was fighting with Tsun, maybe she was enjoying the great hunt.

She was happy, that's all that mattered to him though.

Caius had delivered the note about the invasion to Tullius first then he showed Ulfric, Elenwen was no longer able to possibly lead the forces, Rulindil had his bones shattered from the Thu'um and no-one was around to sort it out.

That gave Skyrim more months to prepare. More time for Caius's army to be raised and trained.

He planned what to name his army and what the uniform would be but he had to build his hold first- To Dovahjunaar where he could try to heal emotional scars.

He was prepared to see what being a Jarl was like.

It was what Aela said to him, 'move on.' How could he possibly do that, she was the only one for him, she was truly perfect.

You know the drill, review or favourite/follow. It would mean alot :)


	21. Chapter 21

Caius Ionidius, Fate 21

**Idk why but I didn't really know what to do about the hold thing so I just put snippets in. Enjoy...**

Caius was wearing some simple clothes- no armor! It felt...strange, he was free of a heavy burden that was his lifeline and protection.

He had spent an hour loading up the carriage with bags and chests of gold and other items that could be considered payment- there was at least one hundred and sixty thousand septims on that wagon along with over one hundred assorted gems...all the more reason to wear armor.

Realising that fact Caius groaned and went to put on the lightest armor he had, screw that he thought! He began buckling his Daedric armor, he put the helm on incase any bandits tried attack his wagon of goods- anything daedra from weapons to artifacts to armor seemed to make people uneasy.

From Whiterun it would take around 8 hours to get to Shor's Stone, then he could check his map on how to get to his hold's main city area- Dovahjunaar. He had gone for the name of Eastrift as the name of his actual hold- outside area included.

-12 HOURS LATER-

'Alright, give us a few weeks and we'll have this castle up and running, you'll have houses, guardhouses, shops and everything.' Bashag Mar said to Caius who was excited about his hold which he spent several hours planning with the breton designer.

The guard symbol had a red serpent on the front and it was a dark green chainmail, the helm was horned and made of ebony. They would also have fur-lined daedric boots and gauntlets, Caius had over 100 daedra hearts from shops, the atronach forge and all over Skyrim.

It had been three long months since Aela's death, Ulfric had happily accepted Elenwen as a gift to celebrate him becoming High King.

Elenwen had spent 2 months in the Dawnstar Sanctuary being tortured every few days, Caius had guarded her transport to Ulfric.

Years ago in the Markarth Incident Elenwen had been Ulfric Stormcloak's thalmor torturer, she fed him lies and made him feel pain, but he finally had revenge.

Tullius had warned Ulfric that Elenwen should be returned to the Dominion so that the elves wouldn't plan another full scale attack like the Thalmor Massacre.

Ulfric had said that Tullius was being a traitor, a coward again, Caius had seen Elenor become of age to venture Skyrim. Clusan was engaged to Sapphire and he had purchased a small house in Dovahjunaar, Eastrift.

While a second civil war was possibly lurking Caius had done nothing but grieve and build up his hold, the keep was rather large with a modern, cosy design- much like Riften.

He recalled a memory that happened just after his main city had been built with houses and shops were ready to be built.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

A bunch of Khajit set up their tents outside the city, Caius wandered outside to ask them what they were doing.

'Greetings, Khajit, what exactly are you doing outside the city?'

'This one is doing trading, we have set up our store here.'

Caius furrowed his brow at them and they just said, 'We will leave if you so wish...'

'Leave? Come into the city and live in Dovahjunaar.' Caius said with a smile.

'We are not allowed into the city, we are never allowed in a city, the Jarls have always said no.'

'This one will speak to the Jarl- he says you are welcome.'

'Wait- you are the Jarl, Jarl Caius? This one thanks you for your kindness, we have never been let into a city.' The khajit trader said with happiness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

He had done something new- killed racism, he had Khajit, Argonians, Orcs, Wood Elves, High Elves, Dark Elves, and men, mer and beast roamed his hold- as equals, there was no Gray Quarter or Argonian Assemblage. People were welcomed to his hold no matter the race, those who were racist spent a few days in the dungeon.

Caius however had drowned himself away in sorrow, he came to the Banned Mare every day to drink whatever drink was for sale.

He had Unmid monotoring the city while ex Jarl of Riften who had been exiled was serving as secondary Jarl. Caius had a lot of respect for Laila, she had to manage a corrupt city and deal with the civil war- Maven Black Briar took position as Jarl when Imperials took over.

He was galloping back to Eastrift Lodge, his personal, hidden away home when he summed up the recent events.

He had lost Aela, he hadn't married her and he'd only been engaged for a few weeks and yet he mourned, he knew it was ok to move on but wasn't entirely sure if it was right.

He'd had common whores all over him but he easily resisted stating he wanted a lasting relationship.

Clank. Clank. Clank. He was tempering the Dragonbone Greatsword he'd forged, his new weapon set lately was his greatsword made from the bones of a Legendary Revered Dragon.

He also tended to dual-wield a pair of Daedric Sword that were both enchanted- one with absorb health and frost damage and the other with paralyze and soul trap.

They were already mean and deadly swords but he enchanted them greatly improving the blade's abilities.

His dragonbone greatsword needed no enchantment it destroyed all in its path once unsheathed. But for the sake of deadliness he put a little absorb magic and absorb 'stamina'.

If he gained stamina he could have the strength to swing the heavy blade and run round in any type of armor.

Since he'd gone and done all there was to do he wondered what else life had for him, he was still young but he'd accomplished so much. Odahviing and Paarthurnax were both recognised as guardians of Skyrim.

People could recognise the duo and respected them.

One thing Caius had noticed lately was the amount of vampire attacks on major cities ans settlements. As he went to swig his mead it hit him like an orc chief's warhammer in the gut.

He could sit on his arse every day mourning someone who was gone and wished for him to move on or he could stop others losing people to lowly beings, he could join...

The Dawnguard.

**Authors Notes: Voila! Another chapter, school exams really stopped me for a while but they're finished now! Also got another chapter ready but I'm just finishing it off.**

**You know the drill, read and review! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Caius Ionidius, Fate 22**

With his two glass daggers, nightingale blade, nightingale blade, Chillrend and nightingale armor Caius made a move for Riften or more specifically Fort Dawnguard which was supposedly located in a secret entrance- Dayspring Canyon near Stendarr's Beacon.

He journeyed past Black Briar Lodge where a few mercenaries made the mistake of attacking him.

Three steel armoured mercenaries began the attack.

Seeing no need to kill the poor souls he went for a non-combat knockout.

He sheated his weapons and let the first 'guard' lunge forward with his steel war axe.

Caius dodged the attack and kicked the mercenary in the back of the leg where the no armour spot was, he fell to his knees but refused to yield so Caius broke the mans neck by grabbing his neck and kneeing him in the neck.

'_Scratch that, Maven's a bitch!'_ He thought to himself before preparing to take down the next target.

The next guard had a rusty iron warhammer that was useless and an accurate swing but no power, the first swing hit the dragonplate and almost bounced off, it certainly didn't scratch it.

Caius quickly drew an elven dagger hidden in his sleeve and threw it straight at the weakened guards back, crippling him.

The archer had been launching arrows everywhere while he dealt with two others.

One arrow which had a special paralyptic poison made its way to Caius's shoulder as he fell to the ground realising his error- IISS! He shouted before he stiffened up.

The mercenary was turned into a human ice block, truly wonderful, the paralyzing poison lasted a few minutes and it was over, the guard was only frozen for a few seconds but the ice block effects had took him to Oblivion.

Soon he found a small cave entrance but it was not dark on the other side...it was Dayspring Canyon.

A young nord named Agmaer had asked if he could meet Isran with Caius- this kid was a welp, he wouldn't last five minutes in Jorrvaskr!

Rolling his eyes and cursing Agmaer under his breath Caius had agreed, hopefully Agmaer would be turned down or fail a test to join the Dawnguard.

He spotted Durak, the orc who told him to join and made a bee line for him.

Durak simply pointed his arm to the castle without looking away from his crossbow shooting.

'Ahem.'

'Yes, what do you w-? It is you my friend, I knew you'd join up at somepoint! Go speak with Isran in the castle.' Durak said turning round and shaking Caius' hand cheerily.

Agmaer had stood there awkwardly and silently waiting for the two to finish.

Agamer and Caius headed up to the large castle that stood tall, they pushed open the door expecting a room full of vampire hunters but instead saw two people, and alot of cobwebs...

'Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished long ago.' A redguard was saying to a Vigilant of Stendarr.

'You know why I'm here, the Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed.' The vigilant replied fiercely.

With a stern voice the bald redguard replied, 'And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?'

The vigilant folded his arms and spoke softly 'Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?'

The redguard, Isran, was silent for a moment but spoke again, 'Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know.'

Isran turned to Caius who was alone, Agmaer was hiding in the shadows like a coward.

Caius gazed at Isran, he looked tough enough for an old man, he had a beard and a booming voice, Caius knew he probably wouldn't get along with 'Isran'. He was wrong- Isran would neither be friendly nor an enemy.

'So, who are you, what do you want?' Isran asked impatiently.

'I've come to join the Dawnguard.'

'Got a fire in your belly to kill vampires eh? I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape. Tolan was telling me about a cave some of the Vigilants and Vampires were poking around in. Ask Tolan about it... In the meantime- welcome to the Dawnguard, feel free to take anything useful lying around the fort.' Caius then told Isran his name and searched for Vigilant Tolan who was right next to him.

'Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the hall when it was attacked...' Tolan said with a grim face.

'Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there.' Isran commanded.

'I'll meet you there, its the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades.' Tolan pointed out.

Isran spoke up suggesting that Tolan shouldn't go as Vigilants weren't trained for such matters, Tolan had been largely offended at the implication he was weak, in the end Tolan remained adamant he was going and trudged off.

Caius had been studying a Dawnguard helmet when he heard Isran laugh at the weak Agmaer when he stepped forward, trembling.

'What have we here then, a whelp who wants protection?'

'I-I'd l-like to j-join the D-Dawnguard s-sir.'

Isran let out a hiss that came out as a laugh.

'What weapons are you best with?'

'I usually use my Pa's axe around the farm.' Agmaer said with more confidence that was quickly knocked down by Isran's booming laugh.

After walking round the dusty fort Caius set off for 'Dimhollow Crypt', if the powerful artifact was a weapon then Caius would be keeping it!

Little did he know he was going to meet someone who he would become very close to...

According to Tolan Dimhollow was near a dwarven ruin and was high up in the cold region of Dawnstar. After crossing through the marshes of Morthal Caius reached the base of the large mountain he would have to scale.

There was a roar...then silence. It swooped down toward Caius who had not yet found the direction of his threat let alone drawn a weapon.

The dragon's dive bomb was intercepted by a shining Chillrend but Caius had become snagged by the dragon which was flying upwards while his prey hung on to the sword embedded inside its ribcage.

Caius tried a deadly manouvere, he flipped himself onto the dragon's back whilst trying to free his sword.

Slam! As the dragon hit the ground Caius's sword was pushed further into it the dragon until only the hilt was visible, Caius himself however had been sent flying into a tree colliding with a thud as white dots clouded his vision.

...

He was awake...and there was a dragon skeleton next to him along with his sword in the snow, feeling the effects of hitting a tree Caius slowly prepared to enter the cave where some powerful artifact was.

The cave was dark and damp, much like most caves in Skyrim but Caius quickly crouched down when he heard voices!

There was two vampires and a corpse...it couldn't be Tolan could it? It was though as the vampires were discussing how he'd put up a fight, a decent one two.

Noting that these vampires were particularly powerful and disgusting Caius nocked an arrow and aimed at the wierd dog that produced an evil growling noise with demonic eyes.

The arrow whizzed through the air and into the mutts eye that lost all signs of undead life immediately.

What he hadn't expected was for a thrall to be round the corner from the death hound.

The thrall alerted the other two of an intruder and charged up the ledge where Caius had his swords poised, with his axe raised high the thrall fell to the ground with a gurgle when two swords hit him in his unbeating heart.

Before he could turn around Caius was lifted from the ground by a red aura that choked him.

'Well, well what do we have here?' The female vampire said with a sly smirk.

'A mortal, prey to us. Shall we- Aaargh!' The vampire's both released a high pitched shriek as there was an explosion of golden sunlight that lit up the cavern.

Vampires Bane. It was a spell he found in Fort Dawnguard, it was damn useful aswell.

Continuing on Caius came to a balcony that overlooked a strange circular stone area- but before he could start to move he heard a voice.

'I'll never tell you anything vampire! My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me!' It was a vigilant of Stendarr who was bound.

The two vampires removed the head of the vigilant after deciding they'd had enough, one thing Caius did note was the mentioning of a Lord Harkon, who was that?

Feeling guilty at knowing he could have possibly helped Caius readied an arrow and aimed at the taller vampire's head which snapped back when the arrow slammed into his head.

The other vampire span round when his bloodsucking comrade hit the floor in a heap, Caius leapt over the balcony and aimed his landing for the last vampire.

Crack! The vampire was crushed as Caius landed directly ontop of him, if he'd of missed it then he would've died instantly.

He walked over the stone bridge and into the stone pillar circle where a pedestal with a blood red button lay.

Caius went to press down but hesistated for a second, hovering his hand over the button.

Whoosh! A spike shot through Caius's hand when he pushed down, he fell to one knee and tried to wrench his hand up and away from the deadly spike. His hand was bleeding, and fast too.

Checking his now free hand he noticed a strange magical glow where the gaping hole is, he wondered if it could get infect him so he quickly cast a strong healing spell on the hand and wrapped a bandage around it.

A strange stone coffin rose out of the ground after a purple void appeared underneath it which gained Caius' full attention- it had to be what the vamps were looking for!

The coffin suddenly opened and a young woman fell out of it and down onto knees with the help of Caius when he sensed she was weak and tired.

Her eyes fluttered open- they were amber, the color of a vampire's eye. The wolf in Caius kicked in and he could sense the woman's power was...otherworldly- to say the least.

'Who are you? Who- who sent you?' The woman had a calming voice that Caius immediately liked but focused on the so called relic's intentions.

'I'm Caius- not that you'd recognise the name. In case you didn't notice...madam, I'm a werewolf.'

'It's Serana and of course I could tell you were a werewolf, your scent is obvious. What buisness brings you to me?' She said making sure to not sound soft.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Serana, I was sent by a man named Isran from the Dawnguard- a vampire killing group.' Caius said taking his gloves off to wipe the swear from his hands.

'Never heard of him, is he like you- a werewolf?' She asked cocking her head to the side.

'No. If he knew I was I'd probably be half dead by now. He said some vampire's were looking for a relic in here. I assume you're that 'relic'.'

'Sounds like my father still hasn't given in searching for me.' She sighed sadly.

Narrowing his eyes Caius put two and two together- Mr. Harkon sounded important and was probably the young lass's dictator of a dad.

'Is that an...Elder Scroll on your back!?' Caius asked with amazement- was there no end to the amount of scrolls around?

'Yes- and its MINE.' Serana said protectively.

'So how long have been in there?' Caius had plenty of questions.

'I'm not sure...who's Skyrim's high king or queen.' Serana countered looking thoughtfully at Caius.

'Ulfric Stormcloak, but the Empire still backs Elisif.' Caius chuckled- when he came to Skyrim it was a raging war.

'Empire...what Empire?' Serana frowned feeling old and confused.

'You are joking with me...the Empire...from Cyrodil?' Caius stammered believing that Serana was toying with him.

'Huh, must have been out for a looong while then.' Serana said wondering exactly how long she was locked away for.

'A very long while indeed.' Caius muttered before launching another question in Serana's direction.

'So why do you have an Elder Scroll anyways?'

'I'm sorry- I don't know if I can trust you yet, if you want the whole story I'll need your help getting home because I'll probably get lost and I'm weak right now.' Serana said flatly.

'Alright, lets go- where is your home?'

'On an island west of Solitude, shouldn't take too long to get there.' Serana replied taking in her surroundings.

The vampire and the wolf pressed on through the cave taking down Gargoyles and Draugr as a deadly team. Serana slashing with her dagger and launching an array of spells at foes while Caius stabbed with his sword and dispatched plenty of rapidly fired arrows at those who stood before him- even learning a new shout, Drain Vitality (Stamina), in the process.

They made camp for the night after marching through the snow and Caius remained on watch until sleep claimed him- he still wasn't sure what to make of Serana however. His mind kept telling him one thing about her. She's gorgeous.

/

'Grubs up, hope you like Skeever for breakfast.' Her saviour, Caius's voice was the first thing she heard after her slumber after the exhausting day Serana had experienced.

'And your the great saviour? The one who eats skeever's for breakfast.' Serana said stretching her arms absently.

The skeever was...an interesting meal for a vampire considering he needed blood at the end of the day.

'As much as you need a juicy mortal I couldn't find one. Sorry about that.' Caius said innocently before Serana retorted.

'Ooh stop, you're making me drool.' She fired back sarcastically.

The two approached a small with a single rowboat that was the only transport to the large castle in the distance.

'That's one heck of a castle!' Caius remarked at the sight of Castle Volkihar.

'You think?' Serana called signalling Caius over to the jetty to which he plodded over to.

'Icewater Jetty, hope you like rowing.' Serana smiled at Caius making no move to row the damned boat herself.

'Uggh. You're an ass.' Was Caius' only reply.

_**A/N- This story is hereby declared back in action! Enjoy, I'm quite proud of this chapter to be honest. I'm looking for a beta for this so I anyone is interested PM (I'm not entirely sure how the whole system for beta-ing works though.)**_

_**Read & Review! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

Caius Ionidius, Fate 23

Bloodline

**A/N-** **I'm in desperate need of a way to find the exact dialogue in the dawnguard quests other than playing through again. If anyone can find a good source of what is said then that would be a huge help so I can go back and change a few minor details.**

'Look before we go in there...' Serana said her words trailing off.

'Are you alright?' Cai asked concerned for his new temporary companions health- she was weakened after centuries of being locked inside a stone monolith.

'I think so and thanks for asking. When we go in let me do the talking- my father doesn't take too kindly to strangers. Oh and I know your dawnguard buddies would want you to slaughter every vampire inside but I'm hoping you can show more restraint than them?' Serana warned and Caius simply nodded and motioned for them to go inside.

The man on the gate was originally furious at an intruder but stopped in his tracks when he recognised Serana somehow.

The metal grated gate was opened and Caius and Serana entered the castle where an orange eyed high elf bellowed at them before changing his attitude.

'Serana- is that truly you? Everybody Lady Serana has returned!' The elf called from a balcony that looked down on a bunch of abominations eating flesh, drinking blood and teasing their human captives with sick mind games.

A taller, older looking vampire caught Caius's eye and glared at him for a few second before switching his attention to Serana who was walking down the stone stairs.

'Serana, my daughter. I trust you have my scroll?' The vampire that was previously having a stare off with Caius strolled forward- he seemed to have an aura of power mixed with evil about him.

'After all these years the first thing you ask is about the scroll! Yes I have your damn scroll.' Serana said calmly but the hurt in her face was evident.

Caius entered by sliding down the banister not realising nor caring he was in the most powerful vampire's presence.

'Who is this...peculiar mortal that is with you?' The vampire asked his daughter instead of asking Caius directly.

The vampire looked somehow familar, Caius had a vague image of him in the back of his mind. Who was this 'Harkon' and why did Cai recognise him?

'This is my saviour, the one who freed me.' Serana said still focusing on her father.

'I am Harkon. Lord of this court, for my daughter's safe return you have my gratitude. I assume you know what we are by now.' The wise vampire, Harkon said proudly before turning to Caius who met his fierce stony glare with one that just said, 'Whatever'.

'Vampires.' Caius replied not caring to elaborate on his answer.

'Not just vampires. But some of the most ancient and powerful vampires known to man.' Harkon shot back defending his kind.

'Vampires are vampires in my mind.' Caius replied cheerfully trying to wind the vampire up a little.

Ignoring Caius's crude insult Harkon proceeded, 'There is but one gift equal to what you have done for me. I offer you my blood.'

Caius raised his eyebrow and asked a question that was gagging to be asked.

'What makes you different from other vampires?'

'A pure blooded vampire is much more powerful than any vampire you've ever fought. Take my blood and you shall walk as a lion amongst sheep. As a god amongst mortals.' Harkon said making sure Caius absorbed all the info.

Caius's mind was made up as soon as he heard 'I offer you my blood.' He would not get rid of Aela's gift- no way. He would play along with Harkon's offer for a while then flat out reject it.

'And if I refuse?' He asked nonplussed at what was happening.

'I shall spare you this once...but then you are prey, mortal. You will be banished from this place should you refuse the gift that many would crave for. Perhaps you still need convincing?' Harkon said smiling broadly at a chance to show off his power.

'BEHOLD!' He shouted as his skin turned a dark ghastly green and his height grew to about seven foot, he hovered inches off the ground and had sharp fangs and evil looking eyes that say, 'I'll eat your family alive.'

'Oh, shit. That's impressive.' Caius admitted for all to hear and Harkon whispered 'Vampire Lord form.' loud enough for only Caius to hear.

'Now, make...your...choice.' Harkon said through gritted teeth.

'I refuse your gift, bloodsucker.' Caius hissed at the ugly sight before him.

Again ignoring the remarks Harkon was straight to the point. 'Then I banish you...dog.' Harkon said and a purple spell welled up in his palm and shot it at Caius who waited standing stock still.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the conjuration style spell hit him it all went black and Caius allowed the falling sensation he was feeling to engulf him.

'What the hell am I doing out here?' He said aloud but the only response was the call of the hawks that circled above.

Silently cursing the gods Caius rowed the rickety boat back to the mainland and stopped to think- what to say to Isran? The old bastard would be fuming, he'd probably go beserk, wouldn't he?

BACK AT FORT DAWNGUARD-

'So your telling me you escorted a vampire back home, you didn't kill any of them in the castle AND they have an Elder Scroll!?' Isran bellowed his face turning a shade of deep red.

'Yes, but there was way too many- there'd be nothing left of me to bury.' Caius replied desperately trying to keep his cool.

'Your right. Damn it this couldn't be any worse, something is going on and we need to prepare ourselves.' Isran admitted with a frustrated sigh.

'I'm sending you to go and bolster the ranks. There are two people we could do with having on our side. Sorine Jurard and Gunmar.

Sorine loves anything to do with the Dwarves- last I heard she was out in the reach. Gunmar is a hunter and expert tracker who is supposedly in Riften clearing out a place called 'Honeystrand Cave'. Go and tell them to join up, Sorine is stubborn though and may take some persuading. Don't fail me...again.' Isran said turning to examine the old castle that would need to be worked on.

'I'll be back in a few days then.' Caius said simply walking off out the door to hunt down Gunmar.

Caius had little trouble locating Gunmar who was preparing to attack a bear that he'd been scouting for two whole weeks.

Gunmar had initially refused to come to the Dawnguard but the mention of an Elder Scroll made him come to his senses. The two wiped the bear out dodging its sharp claw attacks it used to try and snag itself some dinner.

'Have you seen my sack of dwarven gyros anywhere? I think those damned mudcrabs stole them again.' Sorine Jurard asked Caius who walked off scanning the riverbank for the satchel.

'Stupid woman misplaced it.' An irritated Caius muttered to himself, thoughts of Serana's beauty and Sorine's clumsiness weren't helping him at all.

'Here. Oh- Isran sent me to tell you to join the Dawnguard.'

'Thank you but I told him that our buisness was over after his outburst.' Sorine huffed sulkily.

'We're up against vampires that have an Elder Scroll!' Caius snapped impatiently after predicting her response to be a no.

'Oh well that changes everything- I assume he's still held up at Fort Dawnguard in the Rift. I'll see you there.' Sorine said gathering her dwarven metal pieces.

With that Caius plodded on back to the fort for his next mission against the bloodsuckers.

'Good work on bringing those two here.' Isran said from the balcony which he had tested the three for vampirism from.

'You best get up here- a vampire wants to see... it claims to have something important to tell you.' Isran continued whilst motioning for Caius to join him.

'Follow me. Its in here.' Isran said making sure to call the vampire an it each time.

'S-Serana!? What are you doing here?' Caius was shocked at how Serana was still alive, how did Isran manage to not slay her at first sight?

'It's important, so please just listen before your friend here loses his patience.' Serana pleaded.

'What is it?' Caius asked ready to listen to whatever Serana had to say, he was grateful to see her again.

'It's...well it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me.' Serana began uneasily.

'What about you?' Caius cautiously asked.

'My father, as you can see isn't exactly a good person, even by vampire standards. He wasn't always like that though. There was...a turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it.' Serana stated making sure Caius absorbed the information.

'What kind of prophecy?' He asked back.

'It's pointless and vague, like all other prophecies. The part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was locked away with the scroll.' Serana finished hoping not be thrown out of the castle after her grand speech.

'You took a big risk coming here.' Was Cai's only reply.

'I did. But something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong.' Serana said raising an eyebrow.

'No you're not wrong. We just need to convince the others you're on our side.' Caius said trying to from a plan in his head but was interrupted by Isran.

'All right, you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this blood sucking fiend right now?' Isran said firmly, placing his hand on his war axe.

'Because we're going to need HER help.' Caius replied quickly.

'Why? Because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire trying to put the sun out?' Isran boomed suddenly becoming infuriated.

'Why would she risk her life to come here?' Caius asked knowing he had Isran beat.

'Who knows, maybe it has a death wish. Or maybe it's just insane. I don't really care.' Isran countered fiercely.

'It can stay for now, but if it so much as lays a finger on anyone, I'll hold YOU responsible.' Isran sighed angrily at his defeat.

'You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource, an asset.' Isran said pointing his finger at Serana.

'In the meantime don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity. If you do your friend here is going to pay for it.' Isran continued to Serana who just seemed to gaze at him.

'Thank you for you kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry.' Serana said smiling sweetly earning a snort of laughter from Caius who had tried to suppress his laughter.

'Know anyone who can read an Elder Scroll?' Caius asked when he and Serana were finally alone in the strange torture room with embalming tools and knives with varying lengths and degrees of deadliness.

'Well, Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of who can do it. They spend years training before they start reading them though.' Serana said with a huff of frustration.

Isran, who must have been within earshot of the conversation, rounded the corner and butted in.

'Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by, maybe that's your 'moth priest'.' Isran did his bit and turned to leave but Serana prompted him for more information.

'Any idea where he was headed?'

'No and I'm not going to waste men looking. We're fighting a war agaisnt your kind and I intend to win it.' Isran spat with hatred lacing his words.

'You wanna find him, try talking to anyone who'd meet a traveller. Innkeepers and carriage drivers in the big cities maybe. You're on your own.' Isran then strolled off to go do whatever buisness he needed to do.

'Any idea where you're going to find a moth priest?' Serana asked before changing her question.

'No, any idea where WE'RE going to find a moth priest? I'm coming with you, I've been meaning to get out of this place.' She asked with a smile that made Caius's knees feel weak.

'We could go to the College of Winterhold, I'm arch-mage there and the librarian should be able to help us out.' Caius suggested re-adjusting the position of his sword sheath.

'Well then arch mage Caius, let's go. That's quite a feat you know.' Serana said giggling to herself.

'Thank you. Before we go there's a few things you should know about me. I'm a thief, a master thief at that, the leader of Skyrim's most feared assassins, the leader of the companions and finally I'm Dragonborn, meaning I kill dragons and shout. Like this.' Caius said before looking up and shouting.

'Fus!' He bellowed at the chandelier shook before becoming steady again.

'You're a lowly thief, a murderer and a mercenary? I understand nobody's perfect but thats a terrible occupation! Thieves and murderer's have no honour!' She spat with rage at hearing the news.

'Way to make me sound like common bandit, thanks. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Thieves have more honour than you'd expect. Caius grumbled before storming off down the stairs to speak to Sorine who sent Caius to fetch a Dwarven Crossbow blueprint from Treva's Watch- a bandit encampment in the Rift.

With Serana trailing silently Caius trudged over to the bandit camp with his crossbow ready and loaded for the first sign of trouble.

Upon reaching the camp Caius took a deep breath, raised his crossbow and aimed at the furthest away bandit he could see.

Clunk! The bolt flew out and hit the bandit in the throat, ceasing his life immediately. Clunk! A second bandit hit the deck as another chunky bolt found its way to a bandit- this time in the chest.

Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Slowly but surely bandits on the outside wall dropped like flies as Caius rammed bolts into his projectile shooting death machine or crossbow for short.

Before Caius could proceed to wipe out the last two in the courtyard an ice spike whizzed past his head and went straight into the back of the bandits head. Instant death. Another two ice spikes rocketed past Caius, the first one putting the last bandit on his knees the other ending his life instead of him choking on his own blood.

'Look, I'm sorry about back at the castle, I really didn't mean what I said. It's because here I am an ancient vampire who should've done triple the adventuring you could ever wish to do but in truth all I am is just another of Molag Bal's...' Serana stopped her sentence realising she'd said to much already.

'What was that about Molag Bal?' Caius had picked up on what she'd revealed. Serana cursed all the gods for being so stupid.

Tears filled her eyes and Serana mamaged to sob a 'nothing' in reply before crying quietly as trh details of that night came back to haunt her.

The inside of the fort was cleared and all that remained was the bandit chief who had no clue that Serana and Caius were about to end his life.

A sob, that was louder than expected from Serana gave it away and the bandit leader span round drawing his battleaxe.

After slitting the bandit's throat Caius couldn't help but wonder why Serana was crying. Was it something he'd said? Since her mentioning of Molag Bal she seemed awfully distracted.

The crossbow schematic was in the large chest that also contained a piece of enchanted glass armor and an ebony dagger of petrifying.

After their little raid on Treva's watch it was nearly sunset so Serana and Caius marched on toward Darkwater Crossing where they could sleep for the night.

Darkwater Crossing was also where Annekke lived, Caius reminded himself that and memories of her flooded back to him. Satisfying and pleasing memories.

**A/N- I give you Chapter 23, I'm working on another fanfic which explains everything Caius did when he came to Skyrim, from before Helgen to the start of this fanfic. This fanfic is taking priority though so expect more updates for this.**

**It'll be called Caius Ionidius, Legend and will be a very long story becaus it will have everything Caius has done in Skyrim (Main Quest, Side quests, Companions, Dragonborn DLC quests, College of Winterhold, Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, the civil war which he manages to just stop and more).**

**Review & Favourite if you'd be so kind. If there's anyone you know that'd like this Fanfic be sure to let them know about it.**

:)


	24. Chapter 24

Caius Ionidius, Fate 24

After spending a night sleeping in a cold tiny bedroll Caius and Serana mounted Shadowmere and began the journey to Winterhold, the long, tiring journey to Winterhold.

After two hours of riding the two passed Windhelm to see a blizzard on it's way.

'Snowstorm coming, your call- shall we find shelter or keep going?' Caius asked looking over his shoulder at Serana who didn't look worse for wear.

'Let's just keep going.' She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Within minutes they were engulfed in snow and visibility was reduced to nothing, even Shadowmere was covered in a blanket of pure white.

After pushing on for another few minutes the storm began to ease off, allowing Caius to see ahead.

'There's a fort up ahead. I helped clear it of brigands once, shall we hold up there?' Caius asked but Serana pointed ahead frantically.

Caius whipped his head round and squinted to make out tiny projectiles flying toward them.

'DUCK!' Caius shouted to Serana but the things flying towards them were gaining distance.

Caius tried to veer Shadowmere off to the left but her feet were stuck in the snow, after screaming desperately for Shadowmere to get a move on Caius was about to put Shadowmere into gear and race away but it was too late...

Four giant bolts probably from a ballista machine hit Shadowmere square in the chest area- the daedric horse reared its head and neighed for one final time.

Shadowmere dropped to the floor bringing Caius down with it.

'SHADOWMERE! No!' Caius screamed, the horse given to him by Astrid had been loyal to him for what seemed like a lifetime was dead. Just like that. But if one thing was for certain- whoever killed Shadowmere was going to feel death.

'Serana, I do belive we owe somebody a sword to the throat. Let's go get that fort.' Caius said calmly, hands shaking all the while.

Arrows were hitting the snow beside the two so Caius looked over at the fort and released the voice.

'FUS...RO DAH!' In the distance Caius could see a few bodies fly up into the air.

'Serana, cover me a moment would you?' Caius said sheathing his weapons.

'Are you crazy? Putting your weapons away? Fine I'll cover you for a second.' She replied casting a ward in her free hand.

Two balls of swirling blue magic came to life in Caius's hands and he leant back before shooting the balls at Shadowmere's corpse.

Slowly but surely Shadowmere came back from the dead and rose onto his feet- Caius couldn't ride him but he could have Shadowmere follow him to its own grave.

Serana was busy shooting ice spikes so Caius used the distraction and crept up to the fort with Chillrend and the incinerate spell ready for destruction time.

Serana had advanced forward and the bandits were loading the ballista machine again- the bandit who was putting the bolts inside the device was torn in half!

A mustard colored dragon swooped down tearing the torso of the bandit off leaving a pair of legs.

Everybody suddenly changed their attention to the larger aerial threat and began to spam it with arrows.

Caius was aiming his fire spell when the dragon spoke, 'Greetings, Dovahkiin, Drem. It is I, Paarthurnax.' The dragon sat on top of the weathered fort and rained down on the brigands with frost and fire.

'I have come to aid you, but that is not all. A new Thu'um, shout. Qo Su'um. Behold the shout, feel it in your bones my friend.' Paarthurnax said before looking down on a group of the bandits and unleashing his new shout.

'Qo Strun Rahgol!' Lightning exited the ancient dragons mouth zapping the scared bandits leaving a pile of ash.

'Heh. Impressive, is it not?' Paarthurnax was either becoming a power crazed tyrant like Alduin or was just showing emotion- excitement, which was a rare thing for the leader of the greybeards.

Caius was stood wide eyed at the sight before him but just smiled when he felt the shout's power within him.

'Dovahkiin, ancient vampires are powerful, watch yourself out there, be cautious.' Paarthurnax beat his wings and flew off to return to his Strunmah, mountain.

'You're friends with dragons?' Serana asked bewildered at what had just unfolded before her.

'Yup. He is one damn awesome dragon.' Caius said before digging a giant hole- for Shadowmere- whose time as a dead thrall had expired.

The corpse was covered up and Caius gave a thanks and a salute to the horse that had been with him for an age.

In blind, seething anger Caius carried on through the snow to Winterhold which was visible in the far distance.

'My buisness is my own Urag, this is serious.' Caius demanded, he was tired after the long, eventful trek.

'Fine, fine. No need to get your breeches in a twist. The obvious answer is to go to the White-Gold Tower in the Imperial city...but luckily for you a moth priest stopped off here to do some research. He said he was headed for Dragon Bridge so I'd imagine if you're quick you could catch him.' The librarian orc told Caius who was grateful to be rewarded with information.

'The tale of the great moth priest hunt. Not something I'd want to read.' Serana joked sarcastic as ever.

'I can't see it being a popular book if I'm honest.' Caius replied before heading to the arch-mage's quarters to get some well earned sleep.

Caius was stuck when he remembered there was only one, two person bed in the room.

Serana noticed and became nervous so Caius decided to sit down and chat for a while.

-15 MINUTES LATER-

'What about you, what were your parents like?' Serana asked softly sipping on a bottle of mead.

'Everything was great- but our family hit a snag and everything fell apart. My mother passed away, father got angry and took it out on me...I-I ran away. Came here.' Caius confessed slumping into the chair.

'Hey, you ok?' Serana asked smiling at him.

'Yeah, I'm good. I imagine your childhood wasn't great.' Caius said smiling back as reassuringly as possible.

'Being lonely wasn't the best of things.' Serana said gazing ahead.

'Do you still feel lonely?' Caius dared ask and Serana shuffled awkwardly on her chair for a moment.

'Let's...let's get some sleep now eh?' Serana said her face looking embarrased, ashamed.

'Fair enough- about the bed, I'll go down to the inn and rent a room, you sleep up here.' Caius mumbled attempting to stand but the mead was taking it's toll.

'No. I don't think that's a good idea in your state. You sleep here and I'LL go down to the inn.' Serana insisted.

'It's fine..tru-' Serana caught him as he fell forward, using her vampiric strength she dragged him over to the bed and laid him in it before heading down to the inn for the night.

Her room in the inn was pretty horrible but she managed to sleep through, however she did miss being with Caius, she felt vulnerable- LONELY.

She didn't know how to feel about Caius.

-NEXT MORNING-

'Serana?' Caius called from the bed he had mysteriously gotten into, when he tried to get up it was too sudden and his head was hit with a wave of dizziness.

'I'm round in the garden, hold on.' Serana called back, her soft calming voice making Caius smile to himself before holding his head whilst feeling the hangover effects.

'Here, drink this- should make you feel better.' Serana said handing him a green vial with a sickly smelling green liquid which he gulped down while holding his nose.

'Thank you.' He muttered and grabbed Chillrend then had a flashback of the Falkreath shop that he and Aela had visited to buy an amulet of pregnancy.

Caius frowned sadly at the memory but Serana's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'We'd better get moving then.' She said aloud and it made Caius jump a little.

-FORT DAWNGUARD-

Caius and Serana had found the Moth Priest's, Dexion Evicus, wagon turned over and a note on a dead vampire directing them to Forebears Holdout- where Dexion was supposedly being held for interrogation.

After finding him enthralled Caius and Serana beat him down into submission, bringing him to his senses, he had left the cave and agreed to head to Fort Dawnguard.

'I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise".In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.

The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls.' Dexion finished, closing the Elder Scroll and going to find some rest.

'Any ideas?' Isran asked gruffly.

'Leave us to it for awhile and we'll come up with something.' Caius replied before walking over to Serana who was sat on a bench.

'Well... The Scroll of Dragons is an easy find- I have it locked away in my house- Windstad Manor, I used it to stop Alduin from destroying the world.

As for the other...I have no clue at all.' Caius said sitting next to Serana who didn't look bothered.

'I..might have something.' Serana started.

'Why didn't you say earlier?' Caius asked suprised at the possibility of a lead.

'Half of your little group would sooner kill me rather than listen to my ideas- that doesn't exactly make me want to open up.' Serana expressed her thoughts on the Dawnguard.

'We just have to convince them that you're on our side, that's all. Anyway, what's this idea of yours?'

'Before my mother locked me away she said she would go some place that my father would never look... She might know where to find the elder scroll or even have it with her! I have no clue where she could be though.' Serana said, her voice trailing off.

'Any ideas?' Caius prodded.

'Your guess is as good as mine.' She said shrugging but Caius fired an idea to her.

'In Castle Volkihar!?' Caius asked hopefully.

'Wait..that almost makes sense!' Serana made it seem like it was a possibility.

'There's a courtyard at the castle, my father never went there- there could be a clue there. We can't just go in through the front door though because of my father. There was a small unused inlet around the side that we could use.' Serana told Caius who was listening carefully to the information.

'Ok, first things first I need to make a trip to my house in Falkreath where the other scroll is.'

'Wrong. First things first WE need to make a trip to your house in Falkreath.' Serana giggled playfully punching Caius in the arm.

'Let's go. Oh wait- We have no horse anymore.' Caius sighed and the two began to walk out of Dayspring Canyon.

They chatted about life and decided since Isran couldn't stop them they could hold hands and a sign of friendship...they didn't know that the gods had more than friendship planned for the dragon and the vampire.

They reached Riften and when they did Serana was struggling because of the sun weakening her, inside the Bee and Barb a very tall nord man was sitting in the corner, staring at Serana, never taking his eyes off her.

'I've decided- we're traveling at night, it'll be better for you.' Caius said looking into Serana's eyes.

'Aww, thank you. You're sweet.' She said kindly but the large brute of a man caught the whole bar's attention.

He slammed his drink down on the table and snarled at everyone before eyeing Serana yet again.

'You. Girl. Yeah you. Molag sent me to do his bidding, your coming with me- it's gonna be just like the ritual.' The man flashed a toothy grin and grabbed Serana's breasts.

Caius leapt up and grabbed the man's shirt before slamming him up against the wall.

'Don't you EVER threaten her again! I am gonna kill you right here. You ta-' Caius hit the floor as he fell asleep.

'Stupid idiot.' Molag's slave muttered before paralysing everyone in the inn and grabbing Serana, hoisting her over his shoulder and setting off for Markarth where he could gain his master's favour.

-PALACE OF THE KINGS-

'I fear Caius is growing in power Galmar, he has done much for us but people respect him too much. I need him stopped old friend.' Ulfric says to Galmar who is bent over the war table shocked at the news.

'Ah. I have an idea. I want Elenwen to join those powerful vampire's near Solitude, I've heard Caius is with a group on a mission to stop them. When he undoubtedly storms the castle have Elenwen, a powerful vampire kill him off. We give the vampire's a food supply of dunmer from the city in exchange for making Elenwen powerful.' Ulfric says waving Galmar away.

'Such a shame, if Caius could have just kept my hate for those damned greyskins then his power wouldn't be more dominating than mine.

-HONEYSIDE HOME-

'Ugghh. Unnhh.' Caius moaned as he sat up to find Iona at his side.

'What happened Iona?' Caius asked scratching his head.

'Something happened in the Bee and Barb, some evil man stole that woman, Serana you were with. A note said he was headed to Markarth and has ties to Molag Bal.

'Wait a minute...damn it! Could you fetch me the mace of Molag Bal, Dawnbreaker, my nightingale blade, bow and armor. If you do that I can go save her.' Caius asked and Iona rushed around the room gathering the items needed.

Noticing a bandage round his torso Caius decided to take it easy but then remembered Serana was a risk so he hurried.

'Shall I accompany you my thane?' Iona asked politely once Caius was ready, wielding his Nightingale blade and the Dawnbreaker with an ugly, deadly but beautiful mace strapped to his side. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed a quiver of sixty dragonbone arrows to fire from his Nightingale Bow.

'No no Iona, this is a daedric lord I'll be dealing with- I can't have you getting hurt- I'd never forgive myself.' Caius answered pulling his hood over and grabbing the Nightingale Dagger.

It was a small dagger that was like a shortened version of the nightingale blade with the same enchantment.

'I'm off.' Caius left closing the door before running outside to the stables and asking about a horse.

'Got a fellow hand this horse in for sale, name's Dusk. A loyal mare- she'll stick by your side forever. 2,000 Septims if your interested.

'Here.' Caius said, his voice muffled through the hood, he handed over a giant fat coin purse and hoppped up onto Dusk then rode away.

-ABANDONED HOUSE-

'Bind her hands, open her legs for me. Make her scream. I will heat the chains. I want to taste her again. Serana. Do you remember the last time we met hmm? I had you wetter than anything on Nirn.' Molag Bal's deep, slow voice spoke to Serana as the messenger tied her and touched her.

She allowed tears to fall fast and hard, she didn't want to scream but had no choice- she begged for him to stop before it had begun.

It was time. The messenger took on a new form after Molag had killed him. Serana had no escape.

In seconds Molag was upon her, he had grabbed her hair and shoved himself inside her, thrusting forcefully he was determined to plant his seed inside her.

Serana cried, screamed and begged for mercy. She did not get any.

'You want me to spare your worthless life? You want me to stop!?' Molag's voice grew louder each time.

'My champion has arrived. It seems he is too late.' Molag said before re-animating his servant to stand infront of the altar in which Serana was now locked inside.

Caius sprinted through the abondoned house, he had failed Serana- he could see her in the altar- and the messenger was there again.

'Hey Molag Bell! You want your stupid fucking mace back huh? Well I don't want it and I'm not your fucking champion so let Serana go!' Caius shouted.

'My champion. I have ravaged her. Used her. It is too late. She will suffer eternal rape from the lord of domin- KILL HIM!' Molag bellowed to his servant who pulled out a rusty mace covered with diseases.

'Let's do this!' Caius said drawing his swords before getting kicked across the room by the tall man.

'Oof!' Caius coughed for a second but got back up for more punishment.

Caius swung his sword to the right but the man kicked it away, breaking Caius's hand in the process.

'You hit hard for a tall bastard like you.' Caius said unleashing his voice, Jurgen Windcaller's gift.

'QO STRUN RAHGOL!' Lightning burst from his jaw, shot forth at Molag who was spasming after the shout.

A dazed Molag charged forward at Caius who was backed against a wall- Molag was charging too fast to stop.

Caius rolled away and Molag slammed into the wall sending part of it tumbling across the room.

Caius jabbed at the back of Molag's giant leg with Dawnbreaker making him scream as fire purged his body.

Remembering his lightning shout's effect Caius quickly sheated his weapons.

'Take this you bastard!' Caius shouted before suddenly unleashing a storm of lightning on Molag who shrieked in agony at his weakness being exposed and attacked.

Molag's form swung the mace at Caius's head missing by a mere milimmetre! Caius whipped out his dagger and jammed it into the knee cap of Molag Bal's form.

He fell to his knees and tried to pull the wedged dagger out but was stopped as Caius rested his two blades across Molag's servant's neck before bringing the blades back then across- sending the head flying upwards along with an endless squirt of blood coming from the stump where the head was seconds ago.

'You may have defeated me, but I will crush you. Beware.' Molag said and the altar's cage opened up. Serana was crying and she was bleeding.

'Oh gods. S-Serana...This...this is all my fault, I should've gotten here quicker. I'm so sorry Serana.' Caius whispered letting tears fall down his face- it was his duty to protect her, he had failed and the beautiful vampire had been ravaged by the merciless Daedric lord Molag.

Serana did not speak and had a faraway look in her teary eyes. Serana was bloodied and broken so Caius carried her bridal style to Vlindrel Hall and layed her down on a bed.

'My thane, what happened?' Argis said with a gasp.

'The abandoned house...it's Molag Bal's abandoned house. Get me the strongest healing potion in the house.' Caius said and Argis sped off to find a potion.

Argis came back with a large red bottle which Caius quickly poured down Serana's throat.

Caius got up and looked inside a draw that bought back memories of the Falkreath shop again, maybe the flashback earlier was a warning. Caius grabbed a potion to stop pregnancy and with shaky hands helped Serana swallow it.

Caius ran his still broken hand through his hair sighing shakily, he was remembering Aela and the pain of losing her. He couldn't let it happen again. He suddenly knew how he felt about Serana. As for his broken hand...he could fix it in the morning.

At six in the morning Caius woke up to the delicious scent of Elsweyr fondue.

Caius got up and put his alik'r clothes on and wolfed down his bowl of the fondue. An undescribable taste, but definitely a good taste.

Serana's beautiful orange eyes fluttered open and for a minute Serana had no recollection of the previous night but after a few seconds it all came back to her and tears silently flowed.

'C-Caius?' Serana said sitting up slowly.

'I'm so sorry Serana.' Was all he could muster up, he didn't even have the courage to look into her eyes, he just looked at the floor in shame.

'I-It's not your fault. If you hadn't of arrived things could be a whole lot w-worse.' Serana weakly smiled.

'I can't help but take the blame, if I'd of arrived early everything would be fine.' He said lifting his head up slightly.

'Th-thank you for coming for me.' Serana said and the two hugged each other for a moment, neither wanting to release.

After an awkward silence Serana hesitated but asked a question, 'Is there any chance I'll become...you know.' Serana asked.

'No.' Caius replied.

'How can you be sure?' Serana prodded.

'I gave you a special potion.' Caius said swallowing hard when memories of Aela came back. He opened the drawer with all the items he and Aela had bought from the mysterious woman in Falkreath.

'Where on Nirn did you find these? And why do have them?' Serana asked the dreaded question.

Caius held back tears and remained silent for a moment.

'Me and my f-fiance, Aela, bought them from a woman in Falkreath.' He said sadly.

Serana frowned wondering why Caius was hesitant to talk about his wife.

'Who's Aela, can I meet her?' Serana asked suddenly excited at the chance to meet Caius's wife- to see what she was like.

'...' Caius face dropped upon being asked that.

'She...she died.' Was all he said and the situation suddenly hit Serana.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn-' Serana started to say but Caius interrupted.

'Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was the bastard Thalmor's fault! They should be sorry, not you.' Caius spat remembering the events of the day.

'They decapitated her. Made me watch, we hadn't been engaged long. They just...killed her, they should've killed themselves instead. One day I'm going to tear the Thalmor inside out!' Caius said with rage, his voice raising in volume every word.

'If ever I'm told I have a week to live, give me some dragonbone armor, two daedric swords and send me to the Shivering Isles. I'll kill em all.' Caius said chuckling at slaughtering every member of the Aldmeri Dominion.

'How many women have you been with?' Serana blurted without thinking.

'How many would you expect?' He said raising an eyebrow.

'Fifty?' Serana started, he was an attractive man, there was no denying that.

'Lower.' He grinned.

'Twenty?' Serana guessed again.

'What do you think I am, the sleaze god? Try three.' He said.

'Is that all?' She said.

'Yup. Anekke Crag-Jumper, Frea of the Skaal and Aela the Huntess of the Companions.' Caius said chuckling when he remembered Anekke's husband, Verner's reaction.

'Aela was a companion?' Serana said in disbelief.

'Is a companion. She may be dead but in the halls of Sovngarde or in Hircine's plains she is still a mighty huntress.

'So she's a werewolf?' Serana prompted for more information out of curiosity.

'Yeah. She was the one who blessed me with Lycanthropy. I will keep this gift until the day I die. Aela told me to move on and I have done but that gift shall remain with me.' Caius sighed in relief after finally letting it out.

That morning Caius geared up for he knew the carriage ride to Falkreath would most likely involve a forsworn encounter.

He put on his Nightingale armor, it was strong enough to turn nearly any blade. He grabbed the Bow of the Kendov, an elven bow enchanted to send an icy chill down an enemies spine (frost damage), he stole it at a young age and has kept with him ever since, always improving it's damage. A glass dagger of malediction went inside Caius' right weapon sheath. Thirty assorted arrows (10 dragonbone, 10 daedric, 10 dwarven) went over his back, he loved dragonbone arrows, they had three sharp prongs perfect for puncturing armor and hitting vital organs.

Dawnbreaker was placed in his left sheath, it was a magnificent sword, he'd earned it from Meridia by cleansing her cave and guiding a light.

He was ready to go but remembered he'd told Serana they could travel at night. Caius went round the market buying meat and jewellery. Despite Hogni making a joke about 'the bloodiest beef in the reach' being human Hogni did not actually sell Vaermina's coven's residents favorite food- human flesh.

At night fall Caius and Serana headed down to the stables where the driver impatiently waited for the two. Coming up the cobblestone path to Markarth was a young boy, he was running full tilt so Caius drew his dagger in case he was going to attack or was being chased down.

That was not the case, it was simply a rather keen courier.

'Got a letter for you, let's see here...ah this is the one. Got this from a shady looking guy, said it was of extreme importance you got the letter. Paid me more gold than I thought it was possible to have- just to make sure I reached you he had a few imperial soldiers go with me.' The courier told Caius who's interest was more than peaked.

Caius read the letter while the carriage plodded along the roads.

'Dear Caius Ionidius,

There is a traitor about, the traitor is acting under the guise of a close friend. Watch your back and stay alert.' The letter read, Caius frowned.

'Dat courier, don't ya think he seemed a bit, I don't know...strange?' The carriage driver said to Caius who was inclined to agree.

'There was something off about him... I couldn't place what though.' Caius agreed.

The carriage passed the courier and the courier ran off to Windhelm with strict orders from Caius.

'Go to Windhelm, Palace of the Kings and ask Ulfric Stormcloak to send reinforcements to Dovahjunaar at once. Tell him I sent you and that the detatchment is merely a pre-caution.

Several long hours later Caius and Serana were looking over Illinalta's lake from the alchemy tower.


	25. Chapter 25

Caius Ionidius, Fate 25

'Ah, here it is. The Elder Scroll of Dragons. Right in this disp- Where has my Elder Scroll gone!' Caius bellowed upon seeing the case empty as Snilf's coin purse.

'Is this it?' Serana asked pointing to another display case, Caius turned a deep shade of red.

'Oh right, yeah.' Caius said embarrased at his misplacement.

'Now that we have the scroll we can go to the castle and find your mother.' Caius said when Serana had finished strapping the Scroll on her back.

'It's a long way to the Castle from here, we could go round lake Ilinalta and north to Morthal or through Riverwood, past Whiterun and Rorikstead. Your call.' Caius said to Serana who began looking at the map on the wall.

'Lets take the scenic route through the lake and stop at Morthal, I hear there's a mage there who studies vampirism, maybe he could get me a potion of blood. I tend not to ransack villages and drink every family in sight.' Serana said.

Caius shuddered and memories returned to him, mainly ones of his mother.

'Let's go.' He said remembering a kill he'd made in Morthal, Lurbuk, an orc bard was told to be dispatched of. Caius was told the orc was a bit stupid and Nazir wasn't wrong.

When Caius, armed with his most evil smile, asked the bard to sing him a song of fear and death the bard began to sing joyfully. He throat was slit in the middle of the inn for all to see.

He'd been thrown in jail but the guard that had locked him up secretly dispised Lurbuk so he discretely allowed Caius to get his stuff and go. That was before Caius locked the guard up as a 'Thank you'.

At Morthal Serana had said Caius should go rent rooms at the inn while she spoke to Falion the master of vampirism.

At the dreary, empty inn a strange figuire sat drinking mead, Caius couldn't see the man from the front but whoever it was clearly had unique armor.

There was a large cloak that looked magnificent, the warrior was even wearing a ribcage of some kind and his weapon was a large wooden stick with a stag's head on it. Caius was impressed.

Caius ordered two rooms and got a bottle of mead then went over to the mysterious warrior and sat next to him.

The warrior turned to Caius, his face was covered by a mask that revealed barely any of his face and his head was covered by a hood. The rest of his armor was strange yet awesome and Caius saw his gauntlets had hand bones on them!

'Who are you?' Caius asked puzzled, he'd never seen this man before.

'Name's Hoth. I'm a bounty hunter but I'm also a mercenary- it means you pay me and I kill stuff. I like to show off my best kills...as you can see. Who are you?' Hoth, the masked warrior asked Caius.

'Me? I'm just the Dragonborn.' Caius said shouting. 'Laas!' He hissed and everybody in the inn glowed red.

Hoth looked unfazed. 'Dragonborn huh? Pretty impressive but is this the part where I'm supposed to make a joke about your mother?' Hoth said chuckling a little.

'About your armor...' Caius said and Hoth sighed.

'What did you want to know?' Hoth asked.

'Where did you get your cloak?' Caius asked studying it, it had to come from a large beast.

'Oh this, where I lived there was a snow bear up north, it had the power to bust through a city wall and it already had a body count of around 25. Then the town hired me. And now he keeps me warm through the winter.' Hoth said before re-adjusting the cloak.

'How experienced are you?' Caius asked bewildered.

'I've killed everything that's either flown or walked at a time.' Hoth replied.

'Do you ever take your mask off?' Caius asked gazing at Hoth.

'No. Not for the dragonborn, not for the divines, not in the bathroom and certainly not in the bedroom.' Hoth said seriously.

'And your chest armor?' Caius continued.

'This is the ribcage of a tyrannical giant that was trying to unite the giants in his quest for power. We battled for days, back and forth, back and forth but he just would not give in. Eventually I took him down.' Hoth said stroking the ribcage.

'Those bones on your gloves...' Caius asked yet another question.

'Ah these are from an elder daedra cultist. What makes them so special is that I ripped 'em off while he was mid spell cast! Then I slapped him with 'em.' Hoth grinned through his mask.

'Nice touch.' Caius nodded before looking the long weapon over.

'I see you like my weapon? The wood is from the Eldergleam herself while the skull...well lets say the nine, they like to test people, for me it was a majestic and ancient white stag...this skull is said to be indestructible.' Hoth was clearly very proud of that kill.

When Hoth turned a little Caius spotted what looked to be a human skull on his shoulder.

'Is that a...' Caius said pointing to the skull.

'Nothing special there, I like to wear the skull of my most recent skill, so it's nothing special.' Hoth said patting the skull jokingly.

'When was your last kill?' Caius said raising his eyebrow at the man.

'Ugghh, it was a while ago now.' Hoth sighed sadly but Caius knew just the thing.

'Ever fought vampires?' Caius asked hoping Serana would be ok with his idea.

'Have I? One of my first kills was a vampire, I hear there's a group around who hunt them down. I don't plan on joining them though. I'm on the paying side.' The grizzled bounty hunter said sipping his mead.

'Well it turns out I am on 'that side'. Wanna tag along with me and my...friend? I'll pay you don't worry.' Caius asked pulling out a large coin purse and waving in front of Hoth.

'When your friend is gone we can leave.' Hoth replied.

'She's a vampire. And I can't tell her to clear off as she is essential to saving Tamriel. I'll pay double if you wish.' Caius said wanting to see Hoth's skill in battle.

'Fine I'll come if it's saving the world an all that bullshit, just to see what your idea of 'saving the world' actually is.' Hoth said slamming his tankard down randomly.

'Good. Tomorrow at six we leave for Solitude.' Caius smiled before placing two large coin purses of gold next to the animal hunting legend.

Caius waited at the inn for Serana to return and with each passing minute he grew more and more anxious.

'She can handle herself Caius.' He told himself over and over trying hard to believe it. Eventually Serana, completely covered in snow walked into the inn.

'What happened to you?' Caius asked, mentally sighing with relief.

'I got lost and the raging blizzard is to blame. Fallion had what I uh, needed.' Serana said brushing her hair out of her face.

'You look like you have something to tell me...' Serana said gazing at Caius.

'Yes actually. See that guy over there?' Caius pointed to Hoth who was merrily eating or destroying a bowl of soup. 'He's tagging along with us. I know you probably don't like that idea but you should meet him first.'

'Are you crazy!? You can't just bring some random nobody to my father's castle! Does he have a death wish? Besides, we can't let anyone know what's going on in the Dawnguard and Vampire War!' Serana hissed angrily.

'I know, I know. You really should go and talk to him first. He's not just a random nobody who has a death wish. Ask him about his armor aswell. Goodnight Serana.' Caius smirked before heading over to his room and trying to sleep. His beast blood didn't make it easy for him though.

'I hear you're tagging along with me and Caius now correct? Who are you anyway?' Serana said from behind Hoth.

He didn't turn round immediately but when he did Serana was taken aback by his strange armor.

'Name's Hoth. In answer to your question yes, your friend, Caius I believe, has paid me to join you in your little adventure.' Hoth said his unfazed eyes glaring at her.

'Well don't get in the way and we'll get along just fine.' Serana hissed.

'What's with the armor anyways?' She said in a less hostile tone.

Hoth sighed and told the young woman all about his armor, the next person to ask about his bone armor was getting a limb chopped off and that limb was going to be a fantastic new addition to his armor. The questions about his armor never stopped, the stories of how he got his armor had been said so many times by Hoth he even knew the exact words off by heart, like a book.

The next morning Caius woke up, his back aching from the low quality bed of the inn, not up to Lakeview Manor standards.

He sat up a little, groaning as the aching feeling flooded through him. After forcing himself up he donned his Nightingale armor and had Dawnbreaker and Chillrend ready opting to leave the nightingale blade in Dusk's saddlebag.

'Right it shouldn't take longer than a few hours to reach Solitude then an hour or two to reach the castle.' Caius said to his travelling companions.

Hoth spoke up revealing something Caius never expected.

'Ah Solitude, home of Elisif the Fair. Well...you know her as Elisif the Fair, I know her as Elisif the dirty little chambermaid!' Hoth laughed while Caius nearly choked on the water he was gulping.

4 hours of horse riding later the three were stood at Icewater Jetty. 'You gonna help row this time?' Caius asked knowing what the answer would be.

'Most certainly not. Rowing is a peasants work, not something that royaltly like me would participate.' Serana said in her best snob accent- it was similar to Elenwen's natural voice.

'Pft. I've saved the world, become the leader of major groups, at least 50 dragons and you're calling me a peasant? I can't let you get away with that!' Caius said tackling Serana into the snow triggering a laughing fit.

'Stop it! My sides are hurting!' Serana begged gleefully while still laughing as Caius had began to tickle her.

There was a blissful silence for moment that wasn't awkward but enjoyable for the two.

'You gonna save all this action for the..wenches in the tavern?' Hoth asked watching the two mess around.

'Relax Skully, we're gonna go now.' Serana said irritated with the bounty hunter.

'Name's Hoth. Not Skully.' Hoth growled at Serana.

'You are wearing a skull on your shoulder so I have permission to call you Skully.' Serana fired back not caring what he said.

'This is great but can we get a move on now?' Caius interjected before the two could make their 'friendship' any worse. Caius didn't want them trading blows.

Hoth grinned at managing to wind Serana up, he didn't like her one bit, something about her wasn't right. He could smell it. Caius also had a strange scent, not an evil one...but an animalistic one, very beastlike.

Hoth and Caius rowed as quick as they could, they weren't even five minutes in before both men were panting from the exhaustion.

'Hey, miss queen are you gonna row any time soon?' Hoth asked angrily.

'Nope.' She said plainly, equally angry as he'd interrupted her innermost thoughts.

After much more arguing and rowing they were on the island, Caius quickly filled Hoth in on as much as possible, some secrets were kept as Hoth wasn't completely trustable and definitely wasn't a Dawnguard member.

'Let's go get me some new trophies.' Hoth said pulling out his weapon that was probably worth more than the city of Ivarstead.

'Disgusting.' Serana muttered under her breath before drawing her small elven dagger.

'Ready?' Caius asked unsheathing Dawnbreaker the legendary sword tempered under the fires of the Skyforge and Chillrend, Mercer Frey's neglected glass sword, designed a unique shade of blue.

'I guess so. There's the inlet, round there.' Serana pointed to an overhang that covered a stone building.

'Be careful. I don't know what we'll find round here.' Serana said shuddering as cold water and foam sprayed up against her while the fierce northern winds battered her.

After walking past an overturned boat with a skeleton's hand jutting out of it they saw a group of undead skeletons hanging around where they needed to get.

'200 septims says I can kill the most.' Hoth challenged either of the two.

'Make that 300.' Caius and Hoth ran forward at an equal speed in hope to kill the first and then the rest.

Before the two could even think about swinging their weapon's an array of ice spikes skimmed past their heads killing each of the undead bones.

'Money please.' Serana said chuckling slightly at Hoth's face.

'Well congratulations you can kill a few skeletons.' Hoth snorted.

'You know, Serana is more than a match for even the toughest warrior.' Caius said hoping the hostility between Serana and Hoth would die down.

'You can give me my septims the next time we settle down.' Serana teased.

'I reckon there's some more money to be made in here.' Caius said his wolf picking something foul up inside the castle undercroft.

It wasn't even a minute before they encountered the firsr enemy- Skeevers.

Hoth swung his mighty weapon over his head, the antlers of the stag sticking into the skeever and pinning it to the floor.

Caius had slashed once with each sword, killing two skeevers. Two hits, two kills.

Serana launched a cone of ice at a skeever doing severe frost damage to it.

Hoth kicked it in the ribs causing its body to collide with the wall before twitching, spasming then releasing all life.

'Oh no...no! Mother would've hated to see it like this. Father must have wrecked the place and sealed it off.' Serana said sadly looking round at the worn, ugly courtyard that housed canis root and swampy grey-ish water.

Caius placed his hand and Serana's shoulder, he noticed that she tensed at little but he spoke calmly.

'Maybe...once all this is done we could restore it to what it used to be.' He said, she looked into his eyes and gave a geniune smile.

Hoth remained silent, as much as he wanted to make a snipe at how ugly the place was he knew when not to. Instead he walked past them and over to the rusting moondial which looked rather suspicious.

'Hey uh, some of the uh moondials on this are missing.' He said pointing to an empty spot which didn't have a moondial.

Rather than make a sarcastic comment on how he could spot the obvious Serana joined the bounty hunter and surveyed the moondial.

'I think you may be onto something there.' She said quietly.

Caius had already gathered two of the heavy moondials and had them under his arm, he walked up some crumbling steps and grabbed the final one.

They all spent at least 20 minutes moving them in order to get them in the right place but nothing happened, Serana was starting to grow frustrated and was ready to give up when the tell-tale sound of stone grating against stone was heard- the moondial shifted and spiraling steps revealed themselves.

'Clever mother.' Serana noted before trotting on down the steps with Caius behind her and Hoth trailing behind Caius.

Hoth was beginning to have a lot more respect for Serana, it turned out she was quite skilled with the little dagger she had on her, sure it was only elven make but it didn't matter on quality, the wielder of the weapon was more important.

As for Caius, Hoth was going to be having a friendly brawl with Caius at the next inn they stopped at, the guy was swift and deadly and Hoth didn't want to admit but maybe Caius was more skilled than him in battle. At first Hoth thought the shout he used in the inn was luck or an illusion spell but he'd been shouting a lot more, sending gargoyles flying up against walls and shattering skeletons.

After finding an alchemy lab and Valerica's journal Serana had set Caius and Hoth to getting some unique ingredients. Finely ground bone meal, soul gem shards, purified void salts were what they needed.

Serana couldn't believe that her mother had actually made a portal to the Soul Cairn, a realm where the ideal masters lived. They were beings who duped necromancers into believing they could receive power when in actual fact they tricked them.

'Didn't it say we'd need your mother's blood?' Hoth asked from across the room.

'Yes. I've been pondering that.' Serana said stumped, her mother wasn't around meaning they couldn't get her blood.

'You share her blood, you are her daughter after all.' Caius said appearing behind her with bone meal and shards.

'Oh yes. I suppose that should do it.' She said not wanting to hurt herself, she'd been hurt enough over the years. Being Molag's play thing really haunted her, she was glad Caius was there.

She was starting to have strong feelings about Caius lately.

'Wow! Amazing. After you.' Serana motioned for Caius to go and without caring what could happen he marched down the steps...

His body spasmed and twitched in agony when lightning spouted from the entrance to the Cairn.

After minutes of him twitching Caius finally got up and scratched his head with confusion.

'What in Oblivion?' Was all he said.

'I'm sorry. I should've known that would happen. The Soul cairn is well...hungry for souls. Black souls. Only the dead can pass through, I could happily walk in there right now.' Serana said glancing down at the glowing pool that was the entrance to an oblivion realm.

'There are...options. You might not like them though.' Serana grimaced.

'I'm not liking this...' He replied frowining.

'I could turn you. I'm sorry.' Serana said looking at Caius who was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

'I can't do that. I'm sorry- It's just...let me tell you about my wife.' Caius said trembling at the memory of Elenwen slicing Aela's neck...

'Hoth could you do us a favor?' Serana said turning to the warrior who was stood still just observing, nothing more.

'I suppose so.' He muttered.

'South of Riften, near Stendarr's Beacon is a place called Dayspring canyon. Inside there is a place called Fort Dawnguard. Tell Isran that we might not be back for a while because of the Soul Cairn.' Serana said to Hoth who nodded and muttered to himself. 'I better get paid for all this damn courier work.'

'Look I know I already told you about Aela but I was a little vague.' Caius said taking a deep breath.

'Me and her were infiltrating a Silver Hand fort and I took an arrow for her. You get the idea- I loved her alot.

One day we were tasked with finding some Thalmor plans in a cave when upon leaving it we were met with the largest unit of Thalmor I have seen yet.

Elenwen, the current leading Emissiary in Skyrim arrived with some other Justiciar and they took pleasure in the killing of Aela. They held her head and cut her throat- just like that.' Caius said not feeling sad because he was relieved at letting it out.

'What did you do?' Serana asked smiling at him.

Caius's face turned to a smile, an evil malice filled grin, one that even Mehrunes Dagon would be proud of.

'I shouted. I twisted a regular shout and sent the elves flying. I grabbed Elenwen. Now she's Ulfric Stormcloak's servant. She tortured him in the Great War.' Caius said before looking up to Serana with a smile.

'I cannot allow myself to turn because I swore that I would keep my beast blood. That is why.' He nodded before hope sparked inside him.

'What was the other option? You said there was options, meaning more than one.'

'I could...trap your soul. The Ideal Masters hunger would be gone for a while.' Serana offered.

'Wouldn't that kill me?' Caius asked wondering how to soul trap someone alive and let them live. Then again, whenever he cast soul trap it was usually to fill up a black gem or another empty soul gem he'd acquired.

'My mother taught me a trick or two over the years. You would be weakened in the soul cairn though.' Serana added making sure he was aware of the situation.

'Then I wouldn't be able to protect you.' He said absently.

'Aww. I can protect myself you know.' She said blushing a little, he was sweet and always so kind to her.

'I know but I like to make sure you're safe. Because last time...' His voice trailed off and tears welled up in Serana's eyes.

Caius sighed and made his choice.

'Soul Trap me.' He nodded firmly.

'Are you sure?' Serana asked.

'No not really but just do it before I change my mind.' He laughed nervously.

'This may hurt a little.' Serana said casting a spell and all went black for Caius.

'The air, the ground, the souls...this is all wrong.' Serana stated as they approached a wall that was clearly the halfway point.

After meeting an irritated trader accepting soul husks, finding a horse skull and learning a spell to summon a horse AND killing a dragonplate armor clad tall figure Caius and Serana reached the castle where Serana's mother supposedly was they walked up the hill together.

'Mother!?' Serana cried out running forward to the barrier that Valerica was behind.

'Serana? Is it really you? Oh no, Harkon's succeeded hasn't he. The prophecy is complete isn't it?' Valerica said desperate to know what was going on.

'Mother calm down! You've got it all wrong, we're here to stop him and get the Elder Scroll.' Serana pleaded with her mother whose voice was a mix of anger and fear.

'What!? You bought a stranger here, have you gone completely mad!' Valerica was now furious at her daughter.

'This stranger has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've ever done for me!' Serana said angrily.

'How dare you!' Valerica screeched glaring at Caius before continuing.

'What happens if you destroy the prophecy, will he put you down like a common vampire?' Valerica asked with the same hostility in her voice.

'No! Look we're just here for the Elder Scroll do you have it or not?' Serana asked impatiently, she was close to tears, she wasn't expecting her mother to be like that.

'I can't risk your life by giving you the Elder Scroll, your father would overpower you, you're weak compared to him. I suggest you leave this place immeditately!' Valerica fired back at her daughter, there was a red mist of rage, it was all Valerica was seeing.

Serana burst into tears at that, her own mother rejecting her out. Caius didn't say a word but Serana wrapped her arms round his chest and buried her face in his neck sobbing quietly while her whole body shook.

While he let Serana cry into his chest he busied himself with boring holes into Valerica.

What she'd said finally hit her and Valerica completely changed from angry to regretful- what she'd said had already took effect on Serana who was crying less but still crying.

Within a few minutes Serana was asleep so Caius carried her over to a small pillar and removed his black fur backpack with a mini dragon skull on it so Serana could rest her head on it.

'You! I would have words with you!' Valerica pointed her finger at Caius who stepped forward with his hands ready incase Valerica somehow leapt out of the barrier and attacked him.

'As I would have words with you.' He said his voice calm and resolved, underneath he was fuming.

'I'm sorry...I didn't know. I didn't see. I've been blinded by my hate for Harkon too long now. But your intentions to my daughter are not clear.' Valerica admitted to Caius who scowled at her in return.

'No point apologising to me.' He hissed. I'm not the one you made cry. Say it to her when she wakes up from her nap. And as for my intentions... They are to keep Serana safe and protect her with my life.' Caius said before going over to sit next to Serana who was sleeping quietly.

He smiled when he saw her sleeping, he felt a tingle inside him, it was definitely a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was love. He loved Serana. Plain and simple. The man who had taken on the world eater and many other dragons was in love but he didn't have the courage to tell the young vampire woman.


	26. Chapter 26

Caius Ionidius, Fate 26

Serana woke quietly, after wiping her eyes she remembered what had happened and then instantly her mood was sad. They'd come all the way to the Soul Cairn for her mother to scold her and tell her to go away. Heartbreaking for Serana.

'We'd better go.' Serana said feeling tears in her eyes already.

'I've spoken to your mother, you should hear what she has to say to you. I...' His voice trailed off on the last sentence - his courage failed him. Caius took off running over to the large tower in the distance, his intentions unknown.

'Serana. I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't see. I've allowed my hatred for your father to blind me. I didn't see things have changed now. I'm sorry. If you want the scroll it's yours but you'll need to kill all three keepers to let this barrier down. They are located in the tallest tow-' Valerica was interrupted by Caius who was panting heavily.

'That's...two...down...now.' He said, being weaker meant he couldn't exactly run round.

'You went and killed a keeper all by yourself in that time?Impressive.' Valerica smiled slightly.

'I trust things are...resolved?' Caius asked looking to the two women.

'I do not know if I'll ever return to Tamriel but in the meantime, please...keep my daughter safe.' Valerica pleaded.

'By my honour I shall keep your daughter safe, you have my word.' Caius said before stuffing the Elder Scroll into his bag leaving 1/3 of it sticking out.

'I wonder what my mother meant when she said that Durnehviir will return.' Serana said to Caius who was equally confused- he'd killed a dragon and hadn't received a soul, that didn't happen in Skyrim.

As they left the Boneyard, perched on a crumbling pillar was Durnehviir, the undead dragon they'd slain not minutes ago.

Caius reached for an arrow and took aim with lightning speed.

'Stay your weapons, Qanahriin. I would speak with you.' Durnehviir called but Caius kept the arrow aimed and ready.

'I believe in civility amongst seasoned warriors therefore I have chosen to honor name you Qahnahriin.' The undead dragon smiled making no move to swallow Caius up so he lowered the bow, took the arrow and put it in its quiver.

Durnehviir asked Caius to summon him in Tamriel and eqch time he did it he would teach Caius a new word for a shout.

'I will summon you in Tamriel Durnehviir, I shall honor your wish. And by the way- I found you to be an equally worthy foe in battle. See you in Tamriel!' Caius called before Serana rode them away on Arvaak the strange conjurable horse.

'Hey Morwen. I got some Soul Husks for ya!' Caius said flashing a horde of soul husks at the trader.

'Oh brilliant. What do you want for them?' Morwen sighed.

Caius looked to Serana who asked for a spell tome, he gave her the rare necromantic healing, it was to heal other undead.

'I think you might find this useful.' Serana said placing the tome in Caius' hand, if he were to learn the spell then he could heal Serana if needed.

'Thanks.' He said before reading it well, trying to. Reading on horseback wasn't an easy task.

They'd been to Ancestor Glade where Caius read the scroll, Dexion couldn't as he'd been to eager to read the first one rendering him blind.

They'd been to Darkfall Cave where Auriel's bow was supposedly located, they'd met Gelebor, one of the last two Snow Elves.

Gelebor, the paladin Snow Elf, had tasked them with slaying his brother who was in the Temple of Auriel.

They had to do a journey known as the initiate's pilgrimage, they had to fill a large ewer with water from five different magic wayshrines.

Darkfall Cave which was large and full of falmer, was merely the entrance to the Forgotten Vale, a large snowy and beautiful landscape that was truly breath taking.

They'd slain two frost giants that were a cut above the usual giants, the frost giants each had a paragon that allowed Caius and Serana entrance to a loot filled room which they looted and the other paragon let them into a forest with falmer and Auriel's Shield that was releasing magic upon usage.

'This spot looks good for a camp, no falmer, no dragons, no giants, no priests no nothing just peace and serenity.' Serana said sitting down on the cold ground before frowning and standing up.

'There is also no wood.' She said realising there would be no camp.

'That doesn't matter. I always back a small fur tent, luckily I have another bedroll and for some reason I always seem to have two chunks of firewood with me.' Caius said smiling as he got the stuff out of his bulging bag that was stuffed to the brim with goods.

After they'd got a good fire going via use of 'flame' spells they hauled back a Vale Sabre cat that was fresh from a frost giants lair.

'So tomorrow we kill this Vyrthur and then Gelebor gives us the bow...then what?' Caius asked feeling rather tired.

'We kill my father.' Serana said with no emotion in her voice.

'Hey, are you sure you want to do this? You can always stay at the castle if you'd like.' Caius offered for her.

She shook her head and spoke,  
'I don't want to do this, I just wish...wish we could be a family again. But I know that's not happening and we have to do it. Give me time and I'll be ok with it once it's all done.' Serana smiled weakly.

'I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll stick by you every step of the way.' Caius said firmly gazing into the vampire's eyes.

She held his gaze and over the crackling fire they both leaned forward to kiss each other, they were both finally realising their love for each other when just as their lips were about to meet...

Two gigantic dragons burst up from the frozen lake and into the sky, roaring all the way!

'Fuck you stupid dragons! Ruining everything like that!' Caius shouted grabbing a short stick and setting it alight as a make shift torch.

He unsheathed Dawnbreaker and battle began. Serana was already launching ice and lightning at the brother dragons who were both orange with purple underbellies.

'JOOR ZAH FRUUL!' Caius shouted and the dragon came skidding across the frozen lake- right at Caius!

Seeing no alternate he leapt up and grabbed a horn but the dragon kept skidding, it was on the edge of the cliff when it stopped, it was dead.

It's head was hanging over the edge and Caius was struggling to hold onto the shiny, slippery wet horn with one cold numb hand.

He couldn't shout again or else he would've used Become Ethereal and let go. He couldn't do anything but watch Serana try and fight the last dragon.

'SERANA!' Caius called and that was when his grip went.

'CAIUS!' She screamed and from behind she felt a pair of mighty jaws almost rip her in half. The dragon, Naalsarum bit down on her torso like she was just a mere apple.

Serana cried out in pain and her hand with her dagger shot out into the dragons eye, a killing stab.

Her breathing rate went up as she felt herself leak blood from where the dragon had almost ripped her clean in half. She was dying and Caius was already dead, it was over, they'd failed because of two dragons.

'C-Caius...' Serana said coughing blood everywhere. 'I...love..y-' Serana passed out in the snow.

-_-_-  
That legendary amulet of Talos. The one he'd always kept in his pocket, the one Arngeir had gave to him before he went to fetch the horn of Jurgen Windcaller and said.

'One day you will be grateful for this little item.'

It had sped up his shout time. So he shouted one word, one life saving word that he would meditate upon forever.

FEIM. He shouted it right before his legs collided with the ground and broke into a thousand pieces.

Caius Ionidius was granted life because of that word. He had to get up there and slay that last dragon!

What he saw was something devastating.

Two dragons, both dead. One woman, dead.

Serana was dead. She was in a pool of blood and wasn't moving.

He sprinted to her as fast as he could, his shout was ready again.  
'WULD...NAH KEST!' Caius went flying forward at lightning speed, he was right next to Serana now.

She had to be dead. She was almost in two, the dragon must have bit her and ragged her armor.

'NO! S-SERANA!' He screamed to skies, someone else he loved was dead. First the Thalmor next it was his sworn enemy, Dragons.

Out of both hands he began to cast 'Necromantic Healing' as rapid pace.

'Fucking work!' He shouted with tears rolling down his cheeks.

'I LOVE HER! BY THE DIVINES WHY!?' He shouted louder than ever before, he was now honourless, he'd sworn on his honour that he'd keep this young woman safe. He'd failed, just like he'd failed Aela.

'I loved her.' He whispered oh so quietly. He carried her back to their camp and even though he knew the truth he kept casting healing.

He'd never considered it before, but the guilt was too much to take.

Caius walked to the edge of the snowy cliff and looked down, he wondered how long it would take if he stepped off. How much would it hurt as his bones crunched from the sudden impact.  
He wasn't a coward but the shame...he couldn't bear it.

—

There was a gasp. He hadn't thought he'd been holding his breath, if so then it must have been for a while. He looked down over the edge and then to Serana...'Serana?' He asked with shock being the only emotion in his voice.

Serana was sitting up and coughing violently. Caius rushed over to her and helped her lean forward but her wound prevented her from doing so. Caius at somepoint had bandaged her up and prayed to ever daedra and divine in existence (minus Molag Bal) for her to live.

'Gods you're alive.' He said crying with joy.

Serana coughed again and turned to look at him.

'Serana...' He whispered ready to spill everything.

'Caius...' She whispered back.

Their lips met softly and they both just held the kiss not wanting to release.

It was that moment Serana realised she was naked, other than the warm fur wrapped round her that was it.

'Your armor was torn to shreds. I couldn't give a shit about the armor, that can be replaced. You can't.' Caius pulling out Serana's royal vampire armor, he'd found the set at the Volkihar Castle and it was for a woman so he kept it incase Serana needed it.

Serana blushed but she trusted Caius completely, he wouldn't try anything if she was naked and asleep.

'Thank y-' Serana began but her blush deepened at Caius' words.

'I love you Serana.' He said meaning every letter of that very sentence.

'I'm sorry I just can't...' She said crying, he couldn't mean it after all...she was just Molag Bal's little sex slave, she'd been ravaged by a monster and she was a monster.

'You deserve someone better than me...' Serana said quaking from terror.

'I don't want anyone better than you. No-one is better than you. Please Serana. Please.' Was all he said.

'I'm a monster. I've done terrible things Caius. Besides...I'm..I'm u-ugly. Nobody wants me.' Serana was crying even more, she didn't know how to act.

'No man has ever loved me.' She said.

'Hush. I love you. I think you are the most beautiful woman on the planet and that is true.' Caius said planting a kiss on her lips before holding her hand and slender fingers.

Serana had fell asleep and Caius was deciding his choices, he couldn't let Serana fight in her condition, it could take weeks for her to heal properly.

He had to take her to Gelebor and kill Vyrthur alone.

Caius scooped her up in his arms and set off for the cave where Gelebor would be.

'C-Caius? What are we doing?' Serana blinking her eyes open.

'I'm taking you to Gelebor then I'm going to kill Vyrthur.' Caius his attention fixed on the weather, a blizzard was bound to come at somepoint.

'No! I can fight!' Serana insisted.

'No. No you can't. You can't even walk.' Caius said continuing on, he could see the entrance to Darkfall Passage.

'Gelebor, I need you to look after Serana.' Caius said laying the sleeping Serana down.

'Dear me! What happened child?' Gelebor asked attending to Serana.

'Two dragons. One lake. No words needed.' Caius said before kissing Serana's forehead and preparing to head off again.

'I will do my best to restore her to full health.' Gelebor said placing a hand on his heart and bowing.

The blizzard was raging but Caius didn't care, he'd keep stopping in a cave or an overhang to warm up and dry off. He really hoped Serana was ok.

After 8 days of trekking and killing falmer.

'Wow. The Temple Of Auriel. I just wish Serana was here to enjoy it aswell.' Caius frowned slightly before pouring the ewer's contents into a basin.

A green light went down the middle of the ground and up into the temple's Auriel doorknob that clicked and spun open.

Caius went past all the frozen falmer and chaurus deciding to leave them be.

In the last room was Vyrthur. Sitting on a throne with a giant icy ward protecting him.

'At last. You have come. I have no interest in you. More your dashing lady companion. But you will meet your end here!' Vyrthur roared before all the frozen falmer and chaurus in the room burst to life.

'Bastard.' Caius growled drawing Dawnbreaker and Chillrend his best weapons.

The frozen falmer were slow and easy to kill. The chaurus spat blood freezing poison but were slow.

The battle began with steel meeting ice as Dawnbreaker entered a falmer throat.

Caius slashed and stabbed for a while but Vyrthur kept summoning frozen falmer and chaurus alike.

'Enough! This ends now! An impressive display but still in vain.' Vyrthur said irritated when Caius killed more falmer and chaurus even his Ancient Frost Atronach!

There was a white flash of light and the ceiling came crashing down.

'Ugnnh.' Caius said sitting up to see Serana telling him to get up. He tried to touch her arm but she disappeared- just a daydream.

Caius got up and limped forward up the steps where Vyrthur was overlooking the balcony.

'Let me tell you a story.' Vyrthur said but Caius interjected.

'Yes yes I've heard this sad tale of how the cowwupted betwayed you.' Caius said sounding like a baby in attempt to wind the elf up.

'Look into my eyes and tell me what I am!' The arch-curate demanded.

'A vampire?' Caius frowned.

'The moment I was infected by my own initiates Auriel turned his back on me.'

'So you...you created that prophecy! You wanted revenge on a damn god!' Caius said laughing crazily at the snow elf.

Then Vyrthur then explained the prophecy and needing Serana's blood to complete it.

'You were waiting all this time for Serana to come along...so you could take her blood!? To harm the woman I love!' Caius said grabbing Vyrthur and punching him in the throat.

'You die!' Vyrthur shouted before standing and drawing an elven sword, he swung to Caius's right with immense speed and it collided with Caius's armor slicing his flesh.

Little did Caius know Vyrthur had a small hidden snow elf dagger in his gauntlet.

After a repetetive battle with neither tiring or giving in the elf saw a weak spot and whipped out his dagger.

Vyrthur ran it across Caius' knee making Caius gasp and fall to one knee.

Next Vyrthur slashed Caius' palm open causing him to drop his weapon.

Caius was now screaming in pain but he still had one trick up his sleeve! Well his throat to be honest.

Caius dodged Vyrthur next attack and dropped of the edge of the steps where the wayshrine was. He landed and stood despite the pain.

'DURN-EH-VIIR!' Caius felt a blade hit him in the back, his armor blocked most of the damage but it was enough to drop Caius to the floor, on both knees.

The shout hadn't done anything and Vyrthur was preparing to send Caius to the gods by slitting his throat. He his sword resting on Caius' neck but from nowhere Durnehviir swooped down and bit Vyrthur in two, somehow the big dragon managed to not hit Caius.

Caius fell forward onto his face, he was relived but not too badly injured. He and Durnehviir had slain Vyrthur.

Durnehviir taught Caius the first word of Soul Tear and then flew off leaving Caius to his buisness.

Out of the wayshrine came Gelebor then Serana who was walking but only just.

Serana went to Caius and she hugged him, her hands wrapped around him and touched his back where the dagger had crippled him.

'OW! Sorry for shouting but please don't touch my back, hand or knee.' Caius said reeling in pain.

He leant against the stone of the steps and Gelebor approached him.

'Auriel's Bow is yours now. Take it then speak to me again.' Gelebor nodded to the bow which was in the basin of the shrine, floating and glimmering. It was a magnificent golden bow with amazing patterns on it.

'Here, I have a batch of Sunhallowed arrows for you, the first ones are on the house, if you wish for me to bless more then I'll need good quality elven arrows. Thank you for everything you've done.' Gelebor said but Caius stopped before going to discuss his brother and how the falmer weren't to blame.

'That prophecy mentioned using bloodcursed arrows to blot out the sun. I assume that means your blood.' Caius pointed out and Serana drew her dagger and put it to her hand.

'If you want me to make some then tell me. But let's just get this over with.' Serana sighed.

'No! I don't want any of the arrows I was merely curious, please don't hurt yourself with the dagger though.' Caius said grabbing the dagger that was pressed to her hand still.

'I though you were going to ask me to make some arrows from my blood.' Serana said getting her dagger back.

'I'd never ask you to hurt yourself for me. I love you.' He told her again but this time she didn't shy away.

'I love you too.'


	27. Chapter 27

Caius Ionidius, Fate 27

The Battle For Castle Volkihar

Back at Fort Dawnguard Isran had been mightily impressed with the bow and was preparing to give a speech before the battle.

Even Hoth agreed to join in with the battle, on the condition he was getting paid. From who he really didn't give a shit, he just HAD to get paid. Alot.

'This is it! For too long we've allowed these beasts to live and fester in Tamriel. Today it all changes- it is the time of the Dawnguard!' Isran roared and everyone cheered, except Hoth and Serana. Hoth wasn't cheering because he wasn't a vampire hunter, he was a bounty hunter. Serana was still coming to terms with knowing that she had to kill her father.

'Meet up at the castle and then we'll storm it. Teach those filthy vampires a lesson on killing eh? We may be outnumbered but it's the quality not the quantity. I hope that statement is true.' Isran said turning to Caius and Serana.

'I'm ready to end this. We've ventured all over Skyrim and there's no quitting now.' Caius said inspecting Dawnbreaker thorougly.

'It's not easy for me but I know my father has to die.' Serana said weakly.

'If this battle is going to be easier than surviving the Forgotten Vale then I'm prepared!' Caius exclaimed, shuddering at the thought of facing another frost giant or revered dragon.

'I know I've come across as rather hostile and it's because I hate vampires. For you I'll make an exception seeing as you haven't killed any Dawnguard and you've been a large help in this fight with your kind. I am grateful for it.' Isran said to Serana before going to join the others who were all mounting horses.

'There's something I need to get from Riften. It's a ring that will certainly help us out.' Caius said suddenly remembering when he helped Sinding slay the hunters.

Serana took Caius by suprise with a sudden kiss, she put her hand in his and they strolled off for Riften.

After getting the ring of Hircine and his daedric armor on Caius had raced Serana to the castle, both with equally fast horses.  
Serana had purchased a magnificent white horse from the Riften stable boy Shadr who was happy with managing to sell a horse for once.

Dusk was a fast horse and was damn tough too, Caius had accidentally rode past a bear that lazily swiped at Dusk who ignored it and rode even faster.

'I can't see how many exactly but I think they're all waiting for us. Well that's probably just the thralls and gargoyles to be honest. I wish the mist wasn't in the way then we'd know their exact amount.' Serana said using her enhanced vision to try and count the soldiers waiting for the Dawnguard.

'Everyone in the boats!' Isran shouted and then they set sail for Volkihar castle, the eerie fog and the defeaning silence increased the anticipation in the air as the deadly vampire hunters sailed through the water effortlessly.

'I'm going to take them from behind. This is probably a bad idea and if Harkon doesn't kill me then the frostbite will.' Caius said before casting waterbreathing and diving in the water.

'Ca-' Serana began to say but she shut up and got her 'time to kill' face on when they were in distance of the gargoyles and thralls, there were a few of the court members waiting outside, the rest were probably inside.

'Kill the abominations!' Isran shouted and the Dawnguard archers released a storm of daedric arrows, crafted by Gunmar himself.

The armored trolls were first off the boats and they charged forward to the vampires that had their spells charged.

The trolls swiped and swung their claws in all directions, there was no actual strategy, it was just an animalistic frenzy. In a short time the trolls were felled, they had killed a fair few to be fair to them.

Caius crept along the side of the island with invisibility active, he mounted the stone wall and was directly behind Harkon's outer forces.

'OD-AH-VIING!' Snow. Hunter. Wing. Odahviing! Hear my voice and come forth. I summon you in my time of need.

The vampires span round to see who had shouted those words, Caius had his two daedric blades in each hand, they were ready to taste blood.

Before they could even think about attacking Cais a large red dragon swooped down spewing a cone of fire at them and chomping five thralls at once.

It was utter confusion. The Dawnguard didn't know who to attack but their questions were answered.

'Dovahkiin! I have heard your voice. Powerful indeed. I have attacked the right faction have I not?' Odahviing asked right before taking a seat on the ruin of a tower.

'Dawnguard! I have come to your aid. The Dovahkiin has summoned me to aid him. Do not fear me for I shall slay these wretched vampires with you.' Odahviing called to the Dawnguard who shrugged off the shock and continued killing.

'I am Rargal Thrallmaster and you will die knowing that I shall feast upon your heart.' A member of Harkon's court said to Caius before launching a spike of ice at him, one that he barely dodged.

Other than an iron dagger and his wards Rargall was defenseless, Caius planned on exploiting that weakness.

'Harkon!' Caius said looking over Rargall's shoulder, Rargall spun round instantly and Caius plunged his daedric swords into the evil vampire.

Harkon wasn't actually there, it was merely a distraction. 'I should've stayed on the boat. I'm fucking freezing now.' Caius muttered after destroying a gargoyle that was more ugly than most of the gargoyles he'd seen.

'DUR-NEH-VIIR!' Caius shouted, he shouldn't shout again as his throat was dry and his voice grew hoarse.

There was a purple flash and right before his eyes Durnehviir appeared, casually swiping a few thralls out of his way.

'Odahviing, Durnehviir. Durnehviir, Odahviing.' Caius said getting the 'introductions' done with.

'Dovahkiin, do you plan on filling Tamriel with summoned Dovah's?' Odahviing chuckled before sending an whirlwind of ice toward the last remaining cluster of vampires.

The Dawnguard has suffered terrible losses, three had died in the first few moments of battle, Agmaer being the first to go. It seemed he wasn't ready for battle just yet.

The last vampires were back to back launching spells everywhere, they were in the middle of the bridge, at the front of the bridge was the Dawnguard and Serana while at the back was Caius and his two Dovah's who were grinning at each other, their maws dripping with blood.

After surrounding the last group there was a silent countdown then they all struck. The dawnguard and Caius crushing the last group who took one man down. Mogrul.

'We may have lost countless friends today, but we have slain many of these beasts! Inside there lies Harkon and his foul henchmen. Let's go!' And the Dawnguard charged.

The gate was for some reason open, then Serana saw the gate man running to a small boat. A spectral arrow stopped that, it was a conjuration spell that didn't require and marksman skill, just magicka.

The gate keeper gurgled on his own blood for a minute then the choking took his life before he could crawl to the boat. Not that the boat would've helped him in any way. His death was inevitable.

Vingalmo was the first to attack, his face was accidentally on purpose crushed by Isran's rune hammer.

Orthjolf, the large nord man actually laughed when his fellow vampire laughed, it didn't matter- they were re-united by an exploding dwarven fire bolt, courtesy of Sorine Jurard.

Many vampires fell and the Dawnguard were undefeatable, when Sorine was a trying to stop a dark elf from plunging his dagger in her throat Durak stepped in and took it for her. Spurred on by sadness at Durak's death Sorine grabbed the elf and smashed his skull in against a wooden table several times.

Galmar was hacking and slashing with his greatsword while his pet frost troll, Gerda was using it's claws to give the gift of death to all in its path.

Serana was busy dueling with a female vampire that had no care in battle, she was sloppy, slow and most importantly she had a dagger in her forehead. An Elven Dagger. Serana's dagger.

Caius did the all too familiar dance of death, it involved dodging, ducking, weaving, stabbing, slashing and the result was a lot of blood and corpses.

'Oh. Shit. That is a lot of dead vampires.' Caius sighed wiping the blood from his blades off on a dead vampire.

'We lost Durak. Died saving Sorine.' Isran said grimly but Caius couldn't react because he was too sad at that fact.

Caius and Serana were stood by the door to where Harkon would be waiting.

'Good luck in there. You too Serana.' Isran said to the two who embraced each other and kissed deeply, not caring what Isran thought. He said nothing.

'Let's do this.' Serana said before opening the door.

Caius's face fell in shock and horror at the sight before him. In front of his eyes was Elenwen. Fucking Elenwen. He couldn't believe it, Harkon was next to her with a smug grin on his face.

'Greetings little lamb. I assume the look on your face is shock? Or is it fear? I think shock. Allow me to explain.' Elenwen began slowly. 'This charming fellow here kindly purged the common sanguinare vampiris from me and gave me something I could never have dreamed of. This is all part of Ulfric's master plan though.' Elenwen smiled at Caius, it was a sarcastic smile that showed her fangs off.

Caius was utterly bewildered, what did she mean by Ulfric's master plan? He had to be responsible for her being released.

'Ah Serana. After everything I gave you, this is how you repay me?' Harkon said stepping forward.

'Gave me? You destroyed our family, split us up!' Serana spat.

'You mortal. It seems I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. You are responsible for the hatred she harbors toward me.' Harkon sighed like he gave a shit.

'Hatred born of your neglect.' Caius spat glaring at Harkon.

'A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind. But I grow bored of this talk. Let me tell you a tale. I think you know this tale quite well.' Harkon said preparing to make Caius feel sad.

'Once upon a time there was a small village. A family lived there, a happy family that had a son named Caius.' Harkon smiled, Serana looked to Caius who seemed to be shaking with rage. 'One day a very powerful lion named Harkon came along and burned the village to the ground. Harkon found the boy named Caius and killed his family, made him watch. Then he gave him a one use item. The Gift. Harkon left Caius after he'd killed his family and drank their blood and feasted on their tasty hearts. The End.' Harkon and Elenwen laughed manically and Caius looked like he was about to explode, he didn't speak or move just stood there.

'Serana. How can it be that you've accepted a mortal into your life? Or is he just your thrall to be?' Harkon asked Serana who had Auriels Bow and the Sunhallowed arrows.

'I love him. And you won't touch him.' Serana growled.

'This dragon has fangs it seems. You are so like your mother.' Harkon sneered.

'No. Because unlike mother I'm not afraid of you.' Serana said her voice firm.

'I believe your time has come to an end now. One chance. Give. Me. The. Bow.' He said through gritted teeth and Caius spoke for Serana.

'Lightning.' Caius said waving his hand forward then he paused for a split second.

'QO STRUN...RAHGOL!' He shouted sending a field of electricity at Elenwen and Harkon who hit the ground spasming and groaning.

'This dragon...has a powerful voice.' Harkon said after dusting off and standing up.

'Fiiiiire!' Caius said and Elenwen caught wind of what was coming.

'YOL TOOR...SHUL!' A gout of flame flowed from his mouth, in any other situation it would've been classed as beautiful.

Elenwen had rolled out of the way but Harkon was too slow, he was affected greatly but he knew it was time to play ball.

'Let us end this!' He shouted before his bones shifted and he was in the form of a vampire lord, as was Elenwen now.

'Ice!' Caius said but as he went to shout he coughed up blood instead, he'd shouted way too much in the short time.

Elenwen launched balls of blood magic at Serana and Caius while Harkon raised skeletons which Caius was trying to handle while Serana launched arrows at him.

She only had 24 Sunhallowed arrows on hand and her first seven arrows had missed because her father kept teleporting across the room.

Caius suddenly stopped what he was doing and removed all his armor whilst battling skeletons! Once his armor was on the floor he put on a ring, Hircine's ring, and burst into his own form- Werewolf Form.

He sprinted over to Harkon who had quit raising the dead when he saw Caius turn. Caius leapt onto Harkon's hovering form and began to claw at his face, Harkon's own talons were being raked across Caius's hide- the pain was white hot.

Serana was turning into a vampire lord, something Caius hadn't seen her do. Elenwen and Serana began to scratch at each other and grip each other's throat.

'Die dog!' Harkon shouted and he dug his talons into Caius' side, he howled in pain and bit Harkon's left hand clean off leaving a bloody stump! Before flying away to the blood fountain Harkon snapped Caius' arm backwards causing the loudest snap ever.

Harkon summoned a blood red shield and Caius could not bust through it at all. The bow!

Serana and Elenwen were coming to an end in their battle, they were both growing bored of it. Serana grabbed Elenwen's throat with unbelieveable speed and was about to snap her neck when Elenwen broke Serana's nose via headbutt. Elenwen then threw Serana into a pile of rubble across the room, Elenwen's last move was to turn into a cloud of bats and flee! Serana quickly turned back to a human to see Caius grabbing the bow, instead of using it he handed it to her.

'Did the doggy use his power already? Now he can't turn back into a big dog?' Harkon mocked but Caius smiled and flashed the ring at him. 'Thanks to Father Hircine I don't have a problem with turning back.'

'Bastard!' And the fear on Harkon's face was clear as day. Right then a golden arrow went through the barrier and into Harkon's knee.

'Arrghhh!' He yelled before sprinting across to Serana and punching her square in the broken nose, knocking her out.

Caius was already in the process of turning and was halfway there. He knew telling Harkon how much of a bastard wouldn't help, he had to kill him instead.

Caius slashed his claws across Harkon's face who in return tackled him to the ground, in his vampire lord form that is. Harkon was on top trying to avoid Caius' frenzied claw swipes. When he could see Caius was slowing he dug his talons into his chest and scratched repeatedly with lightning speed. Caius saw one weak spot, the arrow in his.

'I used to be a vampire like you...' Caius began and Harkon paused for a moment.

'But?' Harkon asked intrigued.

'Then you took a sunhallowed arrow to the knee!' Caius laughed through ragged breaths, he pushed the Sunhallowed arrow further into his knee.

Harkon's eyes widened but he decided screaming would be stupid so he ripped a chunk of Caius' hide out leaving blood all over the floor.

With all his energy he swiped his claws one last time, his claws tore across Harkon's vampiric face and the vampire recoiled when his eyeball was ripped open.

Looking through one eye Harkon readied a ball of drain life to finish the wolf off once and for all...

'Any last words wol-' An arrow. A golden arrow. A golden sunhallowed arrow hit him in the chest and there was an explosion of sunlight. Harkon gripped the arrow embedded in his chest and tried to pull but a second arrow hit him right next to the first.

Caius looked to his left to see Serana with the bow in her hands, a third arrow ready.

Harkon was on his knees, his voice was strained and weak when he spoke but the word was clear. 'Serana...' He gasped but she didn't react.

Serana spoke. 'The first was for me. The second was for mother and this one...is for Jelena.' Her voice was trembling and fragile but her hands were steady.

Twang. A third arrow hit him. It was a little lower than the other two but it was enough.

'And one for the man I love.' The last arrow pierced his skull, killing him. It was over. Harkon was dead. At last.

His soul disappeared and there was only a sword and a pile of ghostly blood remains.

Caius had turned back human, his injuries he recieved in beast form were just as bad in real. He was lying on his back, he watched as Harkon died, it wasn't by his hands or his daedric sword that killed Harkon.

It was Serana. She had to kill her own father.

All went black as Caius' breaths got shorter and shorter, he heard his name being called but he could not do anything. For the void was calling him.

A/N- Intense, I know right?  
Talk about a battle, I'd had this battle scene and plan in my head for a while so I really wanted to do this chapter. This is the second to last Dawnguard chapter. The arcs begin after this, chapter 29 is the arc list or will be the arc list and summary chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Caius Ionidius, Fate 28

Dawnguard Epilogue

Blackness. The void maybe? No. He couldn't be in the void or it wouldn't be calm.

Caius could only see black at first but soon he was in a place that he'd been before. Sovngarde.

'Please no. No. No. Not here. Not yet. Do not tell me I'm dead.' He said to himself but he couldn't wake up no matter what he did.

'Caius. It is good to see you.' It was Gormlaith Golden Hilt. One of the three heroes of Sovngarde that had helped him slay Alduin and save Tamriel.

'It is not good to see you. If I was a lot older and my time had actually come then it would be good to see you but right now I need to get back to Serana.' Caius sighed looking at the great hall and the whalebone bridge.

'Serana? Who is that?' Gormlaith asked curiously with a small smile, at somepoint she had to tell him.

'I love her.' Was all Caius had the mental strength to say.

'Wait, why are you grinning like that?' Caius asked as Gormlaith grinned madly at him.

'NAHL DAAL VUS!' Caius saw blackness again, he knew that shout, it was the shout that returned a mortal to Nirn. He wasn't quite dead.

With a sharp gasp Caius sat up, he tried to anyway, every fibre of him shot pain through his system. 'Serana?' He said opening his eyes slowly to see Serana infront of him.

'You're...you're alive!' She said and tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Hey. Hey. It's ok. It's ok.' He said and she wrapped her arms around him, the pain of simple hug? Excrutiating. But for Serana's sake he wouldn't make a sound.

'I thought I'd lost you.' She said and he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

'I'll never leave you to be lonely. Now where am I?' He asked still holding the embrace.

'Solitude, in your house, Proudspire I believe it's called?' Serana said looking around the room.

'Who healed me?' Caius asked finally flinching from the pain of a simple hug.

'Sorry. Sorry.' Serana released him reluctantly and lay on the bed next to him.

'I healed you.' A soft voice said from somewhere.

'Huh?' Caius asked looking around, there was a blonde woman sitting on a chair.

'Sorry. I'm Cerwiden. And no I'm not from Skyrim or anywhere on Tamriel. I come from...distant shores.' The woman said smiling.

'Can I call you Ceri?' Caius asked sitting up and leaning against the bed. 'Sure.' Cerwiden said taking a sip of whatever it was she was drinking.

'I was stopping by in Solitude for the day when you turned up. Being the great restoration magic user I am I decided to heal you up. Give it a few days and you should be able to go about your buisness. Take it easy though.' Ceri said smiling at him.

'Well Ceri, I am in your debt. Let me know how I can repay you.' Caius said forcing a small pathetic smile.

'You are in my debt aswell.' Hoth said stepping into the room.

'Nah I'm kidding, how you doin' though champion? Heard you got torn up pretty bad back at the castle.' Hoth said going to take his mask off then not bothering to.

'As you can see I'm not great at the moment. And 'pretty bad' is putting it very lightly by the way.' Caius said turning to face Cerwiden.

'So how bad were my injuries exactly?' Caius asked hoping it wouldn't have any lasting effect.

'Compared to miss Serana's broken nose? Very bad. Let's see here..' Ceri began looking at a small piece of paper.

'Broken ribs, loss of blood, broken arm, torn chest muscle, broken wrist, sprained ankle aaand you will have a few lasting scars on your chest and side.' Ceri finished her 'diagnosis'.

'How long are you in Skyrim?' Caius asked the young woman.

'I live here now. Well I don't 'live' anywhere, I hire a room at whatever inn I'm at provided I have enough coin from the days bounty. Yeah things aren't great.' Ceri sighed.

'You could live here if you want. It's not like this house is small. You don't have to pay or anything and you may occasionally get the chance to practice your restoration- I'm rather injury prone.' Caius grinned.

'Oh. That's very kind of you. Are you sure I could live here?' Ceri said taken aback by the strangers offer.

'Sure. Think about it if you want.' Caius offered before sinking back down into bed.

'Thank you. Where will I sleep and put my things?' Ceri asked, accepting the offer.

'The room next to this room or the room downstairs opposite the alchemy station.' Caius said as Hoth left the room to go and wait downstairs.

'I'll be right back.' Ceri said dropping her bag in the room next door.

After a short conversation with Jordis who was relieved Caius was ok Serana and Dragonborn were left alone.

'What happens now?' Serana asked and Caius performed the hard task of turning over and getting something out of a draw.

An Amulet of Mara.

'Oh Caius...I-I can't. I'm so sorry.' Serana whispered.

'It's just...I'm scared to go to a temple.' Serana said admitting her fear of temples.

'Not in a temple then. Anywhere. I don't care where...in the Soul Cairn for all I care.' Caius pleaded. 'I love you Serana. After everything we've been through I finally realised I loved you. I realised in the Soul Cairn when you were asleep. Please Serana.' His voice was barely above a whisper.

She had tears of joy rolling down her face and she replied with a kiss. One that they gladly returned to each other through the day.

'If we're going to get married then let's do it spectacular, a wedding for the ages.' Serana said smiling.

'It's fine by me but are you sure?' Caius asked cautiously.

'I've always wanted to plan something big. What better than my own wedding?' Serana said sighing with relief.

'I know just the woman for planning. Elisif the dirty little chambermaid as Hoth so calls her. But in the meantime I had an idea...' Caius began.

'Go on...' Serana prompted.

'Your mother. Perhaps while I'm recovering you could go and tell her it's safe to return. Unless you didn't want to have anything to do with her.' Caius said wondering how Serana felt about her mother now.

'You know I think that's a great idea. I'll set off tomorrow but in the meantime...' Serana said devilishly grinning. Other than Molag Bal it was her first time.

'You sure, I don't want you to make a decision you'll regret.' Caius said halting.

'I'm ready.' Serana gasped and they disappeared under the sheets.

A/N- That's the end of the Dawnguard arc. What did you think of it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Got a suggestion? Let me know in the reviews. Be sure to review though :)

Next up is the arcs, I'm going to post a small chapter with a summary of the arcs in, they'll be in order by the way. When I actually write the arcs up I'll put what chapters they'll be from on the arc list. Think of the arc list as a contents page.


	29. Chapter 29- Arc List & Summaries

Caius Ionidius, Arc List

The Arcs (in order)

Wedding Bells and Warhorns:

In Wedding Bells and Warhorns Caius and Serana, well mainly Serana plan their wedding, it is rumoured to be a wedding for the ages. On their special day Caius decides to ask Ulfric about how Elenwen was at Castle Volkihar and tempers flare. Will the day run smoothly or will things take a turn for the worst? The Greybeards also go to their first wedding.

Family:

In Family Serana makes a decision that alters her whole life, Caius and Serana settle down at Dragon Falls Manor located a little east of Darkwater Crossing. Serana and Caius also produce two wonderful children who are born with the Dovah blood. Caius also takes on a new challenge- raising children. When he builds a perfect house near the abandoned prison life becomes perfect and the Dragonborn stays secluded with his beautiful wife and children.

DO-VAH-KIIN!

In DO-VAH-KIIN The Greybeards discover that there are in fact more Dragonborns. The Blades also learn of this and desperately try to bring them into the dragon slaying order. The conflict pulls Caius out of his seclusion and he has to resolve things, he was on bad terms with the Blades though. As for the Dragonborns there are only four more though, they are-

Netess, a young Bosmer archer who was traveling round with her girlfriend Vilja taking on bounties wherever they can.

Dro'Rakat, a middle age Khajit blackmsith that once served thr Empire who is now on a quest for daedric armor components which are required if he wants to finish his challenge.

Wind-Tail, a young yet wise Argonian alchemist who has bright green scales and the ability to make deadly poisons and legendary potion.

Cassandra Ice-Blood, a young, lazy, sleazy Nord who steals from anyone she can, often receiving invites to the Thieves Guild, she turns them down and operates from her own little campsite a little south of Dawnstar.

Helgen Reborn

In Helgen Reborn Caius discovers that Helgen, the town that suffered Alduin's wrath could be restored. Marcus Jannus, a man who once held Helgen dear sends Caius to see his old friend Valerius and request a meeting. In a short time Helgen has it's very own symbol, independency and guard force born from a group of misfits.

Moonpath to Elsweyr

"Phew. Hang all Witchdoctore. Skooma matey. Skooma will do." Skullcat

In Moonpath To Elsweyr Caius and Serana decide to trade the pine forests and snow capped peaks of Skyrim in for the dense jungles and arid deserts of Elsweyr, after helping the residents of New Elsweyr from Thalmor attacks things go south. A Sload shows up in town, he's hungry and has a deadly plague ready to be released. Caius and Serana meet some interesting creatures such as the Pahmar guard, Silkskin, Deepclaw Denmaster, Dervar Denfriend, Khulan, Siligonder's and Skullcat.

The Brotherhood Restored

In The Brotherhood Restored Caius, Aralin and Nazir work to gain more recruits from Skyrim whilst taking on a series of covert contracts that could possibly be riskier than the emperor was.

The Guild Restored

In The Guild Restored Caius, Karliah, Delvin, Gallus, Brynjolf and Vex work to restore the guild it's true former glory, to make the Flagon and The Cistern packed full of elite thieves.

Dwarven Legacy

In Dwarven Legacy Caius meets and extraordinary argonian who claims to be Dwarvenborn. Two-Tails uses an ancient mechansim that triggers the return of the Five legendary Dwarves.

13 different towers that were thought to be lost to the ages pop up from the ground and are all guarded by lots of Dwarven Animunculi but are all filled with loot. When the Guild hears about it they investigate! Caius, Brynjolf, Karliah, Gallus and Vex investigate, however the five master thieves meet more than their match. Aswell as finding a challenge they meet the five dwarves who have a proposal aswell as advanced pieces of technology to offer from Dwarven Blacksoul Armor to Handheld Ballista machines and even enchanted arrow crafting. The Dwarves sell and trade with the Guild and soon enough the Dwarves are rebuilding their colony, they appear to have no evil intent.

The College Restored

In The College Restored Caius, Tolfdir and Urag work to gain Winterholds favor by rebuilding it, prove that magic isn't all bad and turn the College into a more hospitable place.

Return of The White Elf

In Return of The White Elf the College of Winterhold find a strange ruin so they venture inside- Snow elves are found in an underground ruin sealed off by a magic barrier. The Psijic order reveal its location to Gelebor in the Forgotten Vale so he asks Caius to help him free the trapped Snow elves who all come to The Inner Sanctum. The Snow Elf Queen sets to work on rebuilding the Temple Of Auriel so the Snow Elves can repopulate.

End of Dovahjunaar

In End of Dovahjunaar the Thalmor, due to Elenwen and Ulfric's orders burn down Dovahjunaar, Caius's hold. He loses his Jarlship because Ulfric accuses him of not defending his people and the most of the Jarls agree. When Caius discovers Ulfric is responsible Caius sides with the Empire, keeping his Legate title. Skyrim becomes corrupt, Maven Black Briar, Ulfric Stormcloak and Elenwen all unite- a truly terrible trio. Galmar, knowing that it will lead to his death unites with the Empire, or more importantly, he unites with Legate Rikke again. The End Of Dovahjunaar is the catalyst for the Civil War starting all over again, this time under different circumstamces.

Civil War

In Civil War the civil war that Caius once managed to stop starts back up, Ulfric takes all his Stormcloaks and has them capture forts, kill innocent's and raid Dunmer /Argonian settlements. Many Stormcloaks join the Empire as Ulfric's new rules are too harsh- Ulfric becomes power crazed and wants all of Skyrim under blue Stormcloak flags. Caius and the Empire call for re-inforcements from Cyrodiil when Ulfric gains a large amount of Thalmor soldiers for his control.

Aldmeri Destruction (Great War 2)

In Aldmeri Destruction the Civil War in Skyrim continues, Ulfric and Tullius slug it out on the battle fields. In an attempt to aid Ulfric and Elenwen, Avonis sends large hordes of Thalmor to pass High Rock and cut through the North of Skyrim, they start in Dawnstar, killing anyone they can find so they can use it as a base.

The Empire sends a call to help to the Imperial City but the message reaches too late. Hammerfell's Redguards know Thalmor brutality so they send help to Skyrim, with their curved swords they meet the Thalmor in the plains of Whiterun.  
The Stormcloaks and The Thalmor  
.vs.  
The Empire and The Redguards  
The Whiterun Plains become known as the red hills from the battle, while the large battle rages the battle for holds still go on. At Winterhold the Synod and Thalmor team up in attempt to learn knowledge and avenge Ancano. A certain Psijic monk with possession of a certain eye turns up in time to help the College defend Winterhold. The Blades come out of hiding and the Greybeards, sensing all may be lost, unite unwillingly to fight together. When all the battles are supposedly done Caius will have to gather his own army to face his sister Avonis who has her Elite Legion of Thalmor Justiciars and Soliders. Even Skullcat and the Waning Moon crew drop in to help with a new weapon.

Rebuilding Skyrim

In Rebuilding Skyrim After the total destruction of Skyrim all of Tamriel, minus the Summerset Isles send help to a wrecked Skyrim.

Retirement

In Retirement Caius has grown old, he is 48 and still capable but his days of war and the like are shortening. Caius trades in his current life realizing it is too risky, he decides to settle down at Dragon Falls Manor but it's never that simple. Arkay visits him and Caius recieves a task he must complete in order to truly save Tamriel. Alduin can never be truly destroyed. He always returns.

Zombies

In Zombies the last dragon priest in existence has gathered an army of Draugr, Falmer and Skeletons. He plans to enslave Skyrim with his army, Caius has to yet again help save Tamriel.

Epilogue

Caius has died and has passed through to Sovngarde. Skyrim is at piece and Caius' has books, songs and poems written about him. A widowed and elderly Serana is voted in to be High Queen, while her son and daughter are adventuring. He also has an elite band of his most trusted keeping Skyrim running.

CHAPTER LIST  
Chapter: Arc:

1-21: General  
22-28: The Dawnguard


	30. Wedding Bells and Warhorns 1

Wedding Bells And Warhorns 1

When Caius and Serana had told Elisif they were getting married she was thrilled and offered to host in Solitude, the wedding was to be in three weeks, then Serana set off for the Soul Cairn.

While Serana was venturing to the Soul Cairn to tell her mother it was over and done with Caius had to organise security with General Tullius. 'I'm thinking we put three Elite guards near the wedding and have a few lookouts posted around the top.' Tullius suggested, he was bent over his war table as per usual.

'Sounds good to me, I want everyone to have to hand their weapons in before even entering Solitude.' Caius said sternly.

'I'll set Captain Aldis to that task, his men aren't trained enough to be main security so they can confiscate all weapon so this runs smoothly. What about Thalmor, I l know how much you hate them.' Tullius asked knowing the response.

'I want a strictly no Thalmor policy for this. None at all. They are to be turned away at the entrance- I don't care how high rank they are. Which is why I think we should have around fifteen or so Legionaire's posted at the entrance to Solitude and six more elite guard posted outside the wedding, ready in case anything goes wrong.' Caius demanded, he wanted this to be a perfect day, he deserved a break didn't he?

'Are you not using any of Ulfric's men to help things run?' Tullius asked confused.

'Somethings off with Ulfric, I haven't seen him lately but you know he had Elenwen under control?' Caius whispered hesitantly.

'Yes I'm aware of that.' Tullius stated feeling a sense of disaster at the mention of Elenwen.

'Well I was on some...buisness let's say, I came across Elenwen who was the second in command to an ancient vampire lord who had turned her fully. She said it was all part of 'Ulfric's masterplan'. Before that I recieved a note warning me of a traitor in the mist. I have no idea as to why Elenwen had escaped.' Caius told Tullius and Rikke, who had joined the preparations.

'Yes, there has to be something strange happening...what happened to Elenwen?' Tullius asked feeling a knot form in his stomach.

'She fled. If you see her- kill on sight.'

'Damn it. We've got Ulfric possibly turning on you, a powerful vampire thalmor on the loose and we're trying to prepare a wedding. We're going to need double the guard if Elenwen is around.' Tullius bit his lip and sighed, things were going well in Skyrim but it had just gotten worse.

'Well if you're happy with the amount of guards and their placements then I believe we are done her. Congratulations Dragonborn but be careful when out.' Tullius nodded before plodding off to let the guards know what they'd be doing on the wedding day.

'Brilliant, invites next.' Caius slapped his palm to his head, he'd have to go round and invite nearly everyone, Jarls included.

Pretty much all of Solitude agreed to come, as expected, Caius set off south for Markarth.

Moth, Ghorza, Vorstag, Tacitus, Endon and a few others said they would come, the Jarl was supposedly too busy as for the Silver Bloods...Caius didn't care for them.

After journeying east to Morthal Caius found his invites there to be quite fruitful, Jarl Idgrod, Idgrod the younger, Lami, Jorgen, Falion and Jarl Idgrod's advisors said they would turn up.

In Riverwood people seemed happy to come, Sven and his mother would not as they hated Caius, he'd intervened with a love triangle.

In Whiterun it seemed everyone was eager to come- all except that bloody Nazeem. 'I can't be seen at a peasants wedding!' The redguard shrieked refusing completely. Jarl Balgruuf said he was thrilled and honoured at the invite. Vilkas and the other companions were happy to come.

At Dawnstar it was pointless, only Erandur said he'd come. Then Brina Merilis said she'd turn up. It had been two days of constant traveling and asking over and over when Caius was ready to give up.

He carried on though, at Falkreath the Jarl and Hod agreed to come.

Caius travelled around to Ivarstead where a few said they would come and see the wedding.

Riften was almost as fruitful as Whiterun, Maven said she'd come if there was some good wine, Balimund, Mjoll, Marise and the whole Guild said they'd come!

Everyone at Dovahjunnar wanted to come to their Jarl's wedding meaning more guests.

After Dovahjunaar Caius ventured out to Largashbur, an orc tribe that he'd saved from Malacath's curse. Many of the orcs said they would be honoured to come.

Caius returned to Ivarstead to rest and after catching up on sleep he looked to the seven thousand steps and thought it'd be worth asking the Greybeards and maybe see if he could squeeze Paarthurnax in somewhere.

At High Hrothgar Arngeir was praying as normal while Wulfgar and the rest mooched about.

'Dragonborn. Greetings, what brings you here?' Arngeir asked standing up from his spot.

'I'm getting married soon, I was wondering if you'd like to come.' Caius stammered, he never knew what to say with the Greybeards to get them to give a straight answer.

'Hmm. We would love to however there are large risks for us if we were seen in a city. I shall consult master Borri and the others.' Arngeir nodded before walking off to find the others- Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth.

After a few minutes of silence Arngeir walked over to Caius and spoke. 'We have decided to come to your wedding. We know the risks but are confident nothing bad shall come of it. We would need you to inform Paarthurnax of our absence so he knows we will be leaving for a few days. When is the wedding?' Arngeir asked politely as Borri and the others walked into the main room and bowed, their way of greeting the Dovahkiin.

'I'll go and see him now then. The wedding is in two weeks now, in Solitude.'

'Farewell Dragonborn, we shall see you at your wedding then.' Arngeir said and Caius took off running up to Paarthurnax.

'P...Par..Paarthurnax!' Caius panted to the dragon that was aat on the word wall.

'Drem. Dovahkiin, what brings you to this mountain?' Paarthurnax said to Caius who was busy getting his breath back.

'In two weeks the others will be leaving for a few days.' Caius replied downing a frost resist potion he'd been carrying for a while- it was cold and the air was biting.

'What is the reason for there absence, Dovahkiin?' The great dragon asked.

Caius smiled broadly and answered 'My wedding!'

'Ah, this is great news Dovahkiin. Who is the lady you are pledging your soul to?' The dragon smiled showing all of his teeth off in the process.

'When you came to me at the bandit fort with the new shout do you remember seeing a woman?'

'I did not see her face through the mist but I could indeed smell her, vampire.' Paarthurnax said his voice not accusing Caius.

'Seranan is her name. We get married in two weeks. In fact would you like to come?' Caius asked seriously with an idea forming in his head.

'Geh. Can you imagine? The first wedding to have a dragon as a guest.' Paarthurnax chuckled a little.

'I'm serious, I could tell everyone that you mean no harm and you could perch yourself on a wall or something.' Caius said hoping the dragon that had helped him in many ways would consider the offer.

'Hmm. Very well. Call me when the wedding is and I shall seek you out and arrive. Here.' Paarthurnax said breathing onto the word wall.

Caius approached and let the rush of power flow through him.

PAAR-THUR-NAX were the words, from said dragon a soft golden light flowed to Caius granting him his knowledge on the word.

'Thank you Paarthurnax. I'll be going now.' Caius walked to the edge of the mountain and faced Windhelm. 'FEIM!' Caius turned to a spirit so he closed his eyes and leapt forward he was falling faster than a rock would and he hit the ground without a single thud. Seconds later he returned to be flesh and bone.

'I love doing that.' Caius said to himself looking up at the Throat of Tamriel.

'Now to see what Ulfric's got say for himself.' Caius dreaded this meeting, if Ulfric was the traitor then things would be complicated.

Caius went through Windhelm asking the residents if they wanted to come, yes from everyone, well except from Tobjorn who was mourning his wife and daughter's deaths.

Caius smirked when he remembered a Brotherhood contract from Astrid. He was brutal during his Brotherhood contracts.

Windhelm, Just Outside Clan Shatter Shield-  
Caius, dressed in the leathers of the Dark Brotherhood approached Nilsine who was round the side of her family house. 'Greetings Nilsine.' Was all he said to her.

'Oh uh hello there.' Nilsine said but Caius cut her off after that.  
'Shhh. You hear that? Listen carefully. You hear it now? It's the sound of your sister screaming in the void.' Caius laughed uncontrolably for a minute.

'How...how can you say something like that? Do you know how much pain those words cause you monster?' Nilsine Shatter Shield said harshly.

'Nope.' Caius grabbed the woman round the throat and pinned her to the stone wall of her house, when she tried to squeal he put his spare hand over her mouth to muffle her.

'You're about to join your screaming sister in the void though.' Caius whispered squeezing the poor girls throat until she turned a deep shade of purple, he kept squeezing and she kept fighting. Seeing a chance to cause more pain he let off the pressure and Nilsine gasped. Caius pressed his body against hers for his own amusement to watch her squirm. He let his hand off her mouth and kissed her roughly, he began to make her submit, which she did. Caius grabbed his dagger and plunged it into her stomach, she tried to scream but she didn't have the energy. Caius then took her key and robbed the Shatter Shields.

Windhelm Palace of The Kings

'Ulfric. Good to see you friend.' Caius said deciding to play along with things.

'How are things going? I heard you were battling vampires as of late. And rumour has it you are getting married.' Ulfric said to his 'friend'.

Of course he wants to know about me battling a bunch of vampires and mainly Elenwen.

'The vampire buisness is over now, we stormed their castle and slayed each and every one of them.' Caius put emphasis on the word every so Ulfric thought Elenwen was dead. One thing Caius noticed was the frown and fall in Ulfric's face, if he'd of blinked then would of missed it. Ulfric was hiding something.

'As for the wedding, I'm here to invite you to it actually. You too Galmar.'

'I'm honored to be invited to your wedding Dragonborn.' Ulfric said smiling and Galmar groaned. Of course he'd be fucking honored, Caius thought bitterly to himself.

'I fucking hate weddings, not enough killing and not enough blood!' Galmar grumbled, 'But I'll make an exception for you though.'

'Two weeks time, Solitude. See you there.' And with that Caius departed for Winterhold, the busiest city in Tamriel!

Enthir, Tolfdir, Brelyna, Faralda, Onmund and a maid in the inn were all willing to come to the wedding meaning Caius was done with invites. The wedding would be packed! Bards and travellers would probably turn up aswell.

On his way back to Solitude Caius spoke to the Khajit caravans and they all were eager to come.

-SOLITUDE-

'Finally, you're back!' Serana said kissing Caius rather fiercely.

'Going all over Skyrim was bloody tiring. I need to get some rest, did you speak to your mother?' Caius asked remembering Serana going off to the Soul Cairn.

'It took some doing but the mention of 'wedding' got her out of that damn place, she's upstairs.' Caius and Serana walked upstairs to see Valerica munching on a horker loaf.

She turned to Caius and he excpected to hear her bellow at him but she smiled instead. 'It seems I thought wrong about you. Congratulations to you both by the way.' Valerica smiled at the two headed upstairs.

Serana cuddled up to Caius in bed, he was warm so he provided heat and there was nothing better than being with him, the man she was marrying in a week and six long days.

'Serana. I love you.' Caius said planting a kiss on her lips and she simply smiled and listened to his heartbeat with her head resting on his chest.

Author Note- What did you think? Any advice or feedback is always welcomed. Chapter two of this should be up soon. I'm aiming for a chapter every week possibly two a week if my writing is flowing.


	31. Wedding Bells and Warhorns 2

Wedding Bells And Warhorns 2

Middas 6th Frostfall 3:28 AM

The following day Caius woke early to a stark realisation- he hadn't invited the Brotherhood or checked up on them for ages- not since sending Aralin to them.

'Serana, I need to make a quick trip down to Dawnstar I'll be back within a few hours.' Caius whispered to the lightly sleeping form of Serana as he adorned his Brotherhood Armor.

'Stay.' She groaned, her magnificent eyes fluttering open. In reply to her protest he leant down and gave her a tender, slow kiss on the lips.

The Listener grabbed his favorite blade, Chillrend and a small ebony dagger and then he left for Dawnstar, the streets of Solitude were abandoned the sky was still black.

Dusk had proven to be a fine horse and Caius had become rather fond of his new horse.

The road to Dawnstar would likely be free of any trouble, be it bandits, dragons or trolls. Caius rode slowly and admired Skyrim's beauty, just like he did when he was first in Skyrim. After he had been involved in a flurry of events Caius had been named Dragonborn and honoured as Thane of Whiterun. He spent weeks hunting and fishing around the plains and forests before he answered the Greybeards summons.

In just over an hour Caius could see Dawnstar ahead and he welcomed the warmth of the Khajit caravans fires. For five months Caius had joined the caravans and lived, loved and worked with them. The Khajit caravans had became as close family to him as much of his blood relatives.

'Ah Dawnstar, the coldest city ever in Skyrim.' Caius mused to himself before placing a hand on the mysterious black door. 'What is life's greatest illusion?' The door hissed.

'Innocence, my brother.' Caius said firmly.

'Welcome, home.' The door whispered and it opened up, the sound of Caius' boots clinking against the floor don't go unnoticed by members of the family.

'Oh Listener!' Cicero screeched from somewhere before he come cartwheeling past the alchemy lab.

'Ah, Cicero, fool of hearts, keeper and loyal jester. How have things been?' Caius asked while Cicero performed a mad jig on the spot.

'Cicero has been well, but where has the oh so powerful Listener been!?' Cicero asked in an EXTREMELY highed pitch voice.

'The Listener has been...adventuring.' Caius replied, not sure what to label his adventures as.

'Ooh haha, so mysterious.' Cicero said before skipping off completely carefree.

As Caius descended the stairs Aralin, Nazir, Babette and Veezara all waited patiently.

'My listener, a pleasure to see you, as always.' The redguard assassin said politely.

'Hello again Nazir, Bab-' Caius started but was cut off by his angry sister.

'Caius! Where have you been? Shouldn't the Listener be with their family? Have you abandoned us?' Aralin scolded rapidly.

'I was getting to that.' Caius said through gritted teeth before grabbing a chair and sitting down with a thud.

'As I was saying, it's good to see everyone again, I know I haven't been here and that's because I've been saving the world again- this time from some not-quite-as-powerful-as-the-listener vampires. If my quests hadn't of lead to the corners of Skyrim and back then things would've been quicker and I could've came back but such is my luck.' He said sighing as Nazir walked over to the stove and brought back a bowl with an exquisite Hammerfell dish rather than 'good 'ol Nord' food which consisted of meat, veg and potatoes- bland, dull and sloppy.

Nazir, despite being someone who killed human beings for a living, was a rather talented cook and had showed off many of his countries dishes.

'Oh, thank Sithis for Nazir.' Caius thought to himself before saying a quick thank you to Nazir.

'My listener, while you were away we acquired two more people to join the family.' Veezara called as he came down the steps, Cicero was oiling the night mother so he couldn't join the assassins.

'And? Details, details.' Caius chuckled and his questions were answered as an altmer man in the Brotherhood's mage robes and a young nord woman in steel armor walked into the room chatting.

'Listener.' They both said in unison as if Caius was a god or Sithis himself.

'Telindil. An expert destruction mage and an adept enchanter.' The altmer, Telindil said arrogantly.

'And no, I'm not a Thalmor.' The elf added so that he didn't come off as a typical Thalmor mage.

'Good to meet you. I'll assume you're already with the place so that takes care of that. Caius, Caius Ionidius.' Caius said shaking Telindil's hand.

Caius turned to the woman, it was rather strange, she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly and the steel armor made it look even stranger but Caius didn't doubt her ability to kill, sneak, stab and slash.

'I'm Joldi.' She spoke, her voice was soft and very quiet but the girl did not seem shy.

'How old are you Joldi?' Caius asked feeling perplexed about the young woman.

'I'm 16.' She said and Caius then knew why her voice was as soft as it was.

'Pleased to meet you.' Caius smiled warmly, it was then that he noticed a steel war axe and a dark red dagger strapped to her side.

'Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood.' Caius said to the two and then he set off for his room to find his old armor.

After his Dark Brotherhood cape Caius opened up a draw that contained a dagger that contained a memory that contained betrayal and suffering.

It was the Blade of Woe. The blade that had ended Astrid with one movement.

Caius gripped it then left it there, he wouldn't be needing it any time soon. His sister walked into the room and took a seat.

'So then Aralin, how are you finding the Skyrim Brotherhood, hmm?' Caius asked placing Chillrend on a rack.

'Although my means of getting here were exotic I like the place and Nazir seems nice but that blasted jester!' She hissed and Caius started to laugh but his sister slapped him round the face.

'Hey! Hands off the Listener please!' He said rubbing his face with a groan.

'Why are you actually here today Caius?' She said seriously and he was puzzled for a moment but then he smiled, thinking of Serana.

'BREAKFAST!' Nazir boomed from the hall.

'You'll see.' Caius said and the siblings walked off to breakfast at the table.

There were eggs but more importantly there were hammerfell style eggs, not poached or fried but Nazir'd. And any food Nazir'd was good.

At the table everyone discussed their latest contracts, like how Joldi had offered to fix the leak in her targets house before brutally clubbing the woman to death. Telindil had put runes around his victims bed, sat outside and waited for exploding sounds, screaming and the smell of smoke. Oh and he also waited until some charred remains were brought out. Cicero had stabbed his mark a total of seventeen times before deciding they were dead.

Caius did not have any tales of assassination to share but he told his fellow brothers and sisters of his trip to the Vale and battled Harkon. When she was not ripping raw horse meat apart Babette was asking questions about the Volkihars and if they knew any advanced alchemy knowledge.

While they were talking about the Volkihar clan Caius deemed it best to make his announcement. He abruptly stopped and stood up while there was a silence in the air.

'As Listener and Dragonborn I would like to invite you all to my wedding. I'm marrying Serana of the Volkihar clan in 1 week and 5 days.' He said beaming.

That really set Cicero off. He went nuts. Crazy. Insane. Hyper. He began to scream in joy for the listener before jumping around and backflipping off every object in existence.

'The Listener's getting married!'

'The Listener's getting married!' Cicero chanted whilst pacing round the room frantically.

'God damned clown.' Nazir grunted before thinking of something to say.

'Hmmph. I was going to make a joke about Vittoria Vici but I think I should congratulate you instead.' Nazir frowned.

'Are you ill? No pun? Come on...' Caius asked hoping for a Nazir special.

'It's too late for one now. I'm ill with that-annoying-jester-is-pissing-me-off syndrome.' Nazir said a Cicero continued chanting.

'Tired.' Caius nodded.

'How adorable! I can't imagine what the Listener's wedding could be like.' Babette said to Veezara genuinely excited.

Seeing as he had most of the day to get back to Solitude, Caius decided to stay with his brothers and sisters in killing for an extra hour.

**A/N: I'm sorry about not being on here, you'd think that in the six weeks holiday I'd have time to make more chapters, right? Apparently not, I spent two weeks on a cruise where I ate a waffle every day for breakfast and went to the Baltic areas like Russia, Norway, Sweden etc. That holiday hindered me because there was not free internet on the boat and to make matters worse I spent the first weeks of my six weeks downloading mods and playing skyrim, not writing skyrim. Silly me. **

**But I'm back at school now and it's all settled down again so I should be able to get that chapter per week target.**

**Don't forget leave a review! :)**


End file.
